


Predatory Nature

by AwatereJones



Category: Predator Series, Torchwood
Genre: Action, Angst, Children of Earth Fix-It, M/M, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 80
Words: 70,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: Ianto Jones has woken in a strange place, in a strange condition.  OH ... did I mention there are Predators? And a toe tag that assured him that Thames House was not a bad dream. How the hell is he getting out of this, how is he standing at all and where the hell is Jack. COE fix-it ... sort of, also I reluctantly accepted Miracle Day and this is post that event. Violence/Smutt





	1. Chapter 1

It was dark.

His first thought was that the power was off.

Another bloody power cut, really?

He went to sit up and found himself in an immediate place of panic.

He was naked.

Now, there may be a lot of things about Ianto Jones that are negotiable but sleeping naked isn't one of them.

Only in the bunker, down in the safety of the hub did he not hunt out his boxer shorts after sex as it was one of the few times Jack slept.

He slid off the bed.

High.

He felt his way around the room and found a light switch. At least he hoped it was, he was about to find out and he flicked it, allowing light to flood the room.

White.

Sterile.

He looked down and found he was not completely naked.

He wore something after all.

A toe tag.

It all rushed back and he was on his knees vomiting, or at least if there had been anything in him he would have been. He had to settle for the dry throat rasping as he bucked on his hands and knees until the tears rolling down his face reassured him that he was, indeed alive.

He found a file sitting on a bench and opened it.

456.

Right.

Shit.

This didn't look like Unit, even with the Unit insignia on the pages of the report. He read through and was proved right as they changed into different reports, handwritten notes and a sense of mad melancholy.

Then strange markings, pictograms.

Alien language on strange thin metallic paper.

The door opened and he held the file over his goods with horror as a blue skinned woman walked in and started at him.

**Ianto Jones. Welcome back to the land of the living.**

Telepathy.

Right.

"Where am I?" his voice sounded harsh and he coughed as his throt complained again.

**We are in a time of great peril for our two worlds. Your Captain had proven elusive and you are the only other one we could approach for help.**

"Well, I suppose thank you is the first thing I should say" he canted his head, "I'm honored you thought of me."

He hoped it was the correct response and the soft cant of her head told him it was. Thank fuck for that, as Owen would say.

"Why me?"

**You are familiar with the threat to our planets. It starts here. You must help stop it.**

"I see" Ianto sighed, wondering how long his reprieve was going to be before something eats him alive.

**You must save the World.**

Ianto nodded to show that he understood and looked down at the file, then sighed.

"Any chance of clothes? I'm kind of … shy" he said softly

**I don't see why. You are an excellent specimen of your species.**

"Thank you, Jack seemed to think so" he smiled, then frowned. "You said he was being elusive. Do you mean he's left the planet? Off with the Doctor on some adventure?"

Didn't even take a thousand years?

**He was working on this event as well but is too wily to contact.**

"Too dangerous." Ianto guessed, "He's running with another crowd?"

She smiled as he was proven right and turned to face the side of the room. **They** stepped forward and let their cloaking devices fall.

Ianto thought he might be sick again.

He was in a room full of Predators.


	2. prey and predator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/bflr8p5v3/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Clothes had been provided and he now sat sipping some water, grateful that his stomach had not betrayed his horror.

Predators.

Like … the real deal.

Fuck.

The one who sat opposite was huge and it had no mask on, its face mandibles moving as it spoke and he tried desperately to focus on the words, not the mouth expelling them.

"We have narrowed it to a research base in this learning facility." A clawed finger tapped a PDA and Ianto felt his throat constrict as he recognized it.

It was Tosh's.

"How did you get this?" he asked as calmly as he could.

"Same way we got you" he answered, "We stole it."

Ianto snorted with humour, looking up as he imagined a giant Predator stalking around Pink Panther style.

"We amuse you?" he asked.

At least … I think it was a he.

"No, the act itself is amusing to me" Ianto clarified, "You are such large, imposing beings to have to resort to theft."

Again he had chosen the right words and the beast hummed.

"So the woman …"

"She is a servant to us. Her kind is invaluable for their similarities to your kind" the finger rose again, this time to point at Ianto's chest, "You were difficult to obtain but she assured us that you would exceed our expectations. So far she is correct."

"In what way?" Ianto canted his head.

"You are alive" the monster said flatly and Ianto blinked back a hysterical giggle.

"So, these things are in the bowels of this university and you want me to infiltrate the base, seek and destroy, save the planet" Ianto said as if taking a lunch order. "Just another day at the office."

**And find your captain.**

Ianto turned and rose politely as she entered and she nodded.

He sat.

**It will take both of you to stop this event. It is a timeline event that must be halted.**

"I understand" Ianto nodded, "My first step is to get in. It is a large place; I could go in as a student. I can appear young enough once clean shaven and dressed appropriately. Once I am enrolled I can slip about and find what I can."

"We are providing you with what you need, we have also taken the machine you called "Mainframe" and set up finances. We hope it is sufficient. You can contact us if you require anything else" the Predator said.

"Why can you not do this yourself?" Ianto suddenly asked, "Not that I'm complaining, mind. But why?"

**Your planet is not ready for the level of their ….cleansing methods.**

"Ah, the bomb madness" Ianto muttered and the Predator leaned forward.

"You know of us?"

"Yes. I do. I believe your kind is unstoppable and immensely formidable. Impressive warriors and excellent hunters" Ianto said calmly as he felt it's black eyes boring into him.

Finally the Predator leaned back again, seemingly satisfied.

Ianto was dying to see the PDA … well, you know what I mean. He politely accepted a sealed sandwich container he recognized as from a truck stop near London. Lisa had purchased him these at the weekends when they went tramping.

Seems these ones had done their homework, he looked at the PDA again and wondered exactly what was waiting in that base.

The transport was tickly. His first space jump and he wondered how Jack ever got used to that uncomfortable tingle in his lower bowels.

Owen's flat.

Really?

It was empty apart from a bank of computers along one wall and a table in the middle of the room.

He walked over and looked at the money piled high, feeling sick all over again.

There had to be millions sitting there, neatly stacked.

"OK" he said shakily to the room. "What the hell am I hunting do you think."

He reached for the PDA and then froze as the large glass window flickered and turned into a huge screen.

The face that turned to look at him was so familiar that he was fighting tears as he walked over to stand in front of the life sized avatar.

"Tosh" he whispered sadly.

"Hello Ianto" she smiled, "My program completed. Unfortunately it had no purpose and we were all gone. Now I am here."

"You look lovely, what a pretty kimono" Ianto smiled softly, wishing he could touch her.

"Tosh?"

"Yes Ianto" those familiar whispered words.

God how they twisted.

"What am I hunting?"

She pulled a face he knew meant she didn't like the content of their conversation. She had given it before saying Gwen's name so many times and he wondered for a wild second if it was Gwen.

"Cybermen."

Ah fuck.

Would have preferred Gwen.


	3. A familiar face from that time that never happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/vjxuxy41b/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Ianto walked confidently up to the desk and smiled.

"Sean Harper." He said confidently "I'm here for my first class."

The woman hummed and checked her computer with the universal sign of boredom.

She handed him an envelope and pointed, "Third door on the left hand side."

"Thank you" he smiled softly and she blinked, then blushed happily.

He walked though the scanners, placing his things down and then hesitating, waving the PDA at the guard, "My little computer might get shaken up in there, can I just hand it over? It's a prototype I'm still working on and the professor will never believe me if I get to class and it doesn't go."

The guard nodded and gave a sympathetic roll of his eyes, "Sargeison? He's a prick like that."

"Tell me about it" Ianto grinned as he shucked off the backpack and skipped thorough the detector.

The guard was fiddling with it and the screen started up, showing a Pokémon was down the hallway and the guard laughed.

"Bloody Pokémon, they're everywhere" he said as he handed it back and Ianto rolled his eyes.

"Bloody interlopers, yeah!" Ianto snorted, "My niece put this on here and now I'm buggered if I can get it off."

"Nah. Leave it. Give the old prick something to whine about" the guard said and Ianto shot back to the name the guard had used.

"Like Sargeison needs a reason?"

The guard laughed and Ianto walked confidently into the main faculty.

Instead of going into the class he headed for the library, checking the PDA from his pocket once he was safely in the stacks, feeling more at home than he had since his resurrection.

He was still letting Mainframe connect to the main servers when he heard a commotion and saw a woman being hustled out of the library by two angry guards.

Something about her was familiar and he frowned as he tried to remember where he had seen her.

It was weird, like there was a whole section of memory he didn't know existed.

He found himself on his knees, clutching at the shelving as the image of Toclofane and the Master slammed into his psyche.

Jesus. Jack's time away. God.

This throwing up thing has got to stop.

He rose and stepped out, calling out, "Tish? Where are you going love?"

She spun and saw him, her own memories still in place and she acted instinctively, "There you are! For Godsake! I've been looking for the last half hour for you! They think I'm a bloody terrorist or something."

"Don't be silly" he said as he rushed over, thrusting his ID at the guards, "I'm Sean Harper and this is my girlfriend Tish Jones. God, don't tell me you forgot you ID again. One day that is going to get you in deep shit!"

"Tell me about it" she grinned, grasping his hand for grim life as he pulled her from between the guards and into his left armpit.

"I'm sorry guys. I sometimes think I would have been better off to just date a blonde" Ianto sighed, then yelped as she slapped him angrily.

"Oi!"

"Well, don't forget your bloody ID then and I'll stop wondering if you are secretly blonde in some elaborate disguise!" he let his Welsh accept broaden and the guards laughed as they relaxed and started to move away.

"Sorry guys" he called after them with his most disarming smile, then he was yanked into the stacks where Tish started patting him down.

"Wow, easy there darling, not without a meal and a movie first" Ianto was appalled as he heard Jack's humor coming from his mouth and her soft laughter was just as amazing as she turned him and grabbed his face, kissing him.

"Ianto bloody Jones" she whispered, "you son of a bitch. I heard you were dead."

"I heard you were great at being stealthy" he shot back and she hugged him to her.

"God. Oh Ianto, it's been so long" she sighed.

"What are you doing?"

"I think the hidden entrance is in here somewhere." She whispered as she hugged him again.

"We have to stop meeting like this" he quipped, "Always at the end of the world, never just for a coffee like normal people."

"But where's the fun on that?" she asked with a soft giggle.

Mainframe pinged in the PDA and Ianto looked down with surprise.

"Speaking of coffee, let's get to the cafeteria and regroup. I'm bloody starving" he hissed and she grinned as she took his hand and they walked to the food court.

They settled with a meal and she reached for his hand more than once, still amazed that he was there with her.

"You remember The Year That Never Was?" she asked softly after the meal was almost consumed.

"Not in life, but this resurrection seems to have jump stated everything. It sort of …" he struggled for the words, "Unlocked the part of my brain it was hidden in. Yes Tish, I remember you. Sort of miss that outfit."

He looked appalled again as she laughed.

It did remind him what he really wanted to ask thought.

"Where is Jack?"


	4. time is ticking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/7vg76gk8f/) [](https://postimage.org/)

"We don't meet with the others again until Friday" she said softly as she pushed peas around her plate of gravy, "Two more days."

"I am staying in town, Owen's old flat would you believe" he winced, "You?"

"Come on" she rose and held out her hand, "Let's get out of here and I'll show you what I have."

As they left, the guard smiled and held his hand out for the PDA, letting it through once again and Ianto spun to address him as he accepted it back "Sargeison is going to have a cow when I'm done with this."

The guard's laughter followed him as they walked out to Tish's car.

She drove sedately but he was impressed at her skills as she checked several times to see if they were followed, then stopped in an industrial estate, sliding the large door shut as the car ticked quietly in the warehouse.

Ianto knew it wasn't the same one but he remembered that night with Jack and the great Myfanwy hunt.

He stood looking at his feet as he saw them both rolling on the ground, laughing in the dirt.

When he looked up he was blinking back tears and Tish was climbing a set of stairs.

He followed silently, noting the chill receding as they neared the mezzanine level.

"Wow" he said as he stepped into the room, the warmth immediately lulling him and he felt fatigue for the first time as he realized he hadn't slept since he had woken.

Like he was afraid this was a dream and falling asleep might end it.

Tish was pulling open a closed room screen and Ianto saw the walls were plain white with her calculations and work so far in whiteboard pen.

He lifted the PDA and let Mainframe take some shots for her own calculations, then sat with a heavy thud on the sofa.

Not too bad.

Soft.

He woke as she maneuvered him onto his side and he grunted as he settled and let the darkness fold over him like the blanket she was pulling down from the back of the old, wonderfully soft sofa.

Tish sat looking at this strange turn of events and wondered what Jack was going to make of this.

.

.

.

,

Next morning and Ianto didn't feel the need to keep up the pretence, swinging by his place … god, weird to call it that now… and Tish stood watching Tosh talking on the window screen with her mouth open.

"There is an underlying issue that needs addressing," Tosh was explaining as she walked across the screen, "There does seem to be a power drain in the lower levels but the schematics don't go down to that level."

"Not on the original plans" Ianto agreed, "What about any supplemental? Did you not detect any plans?"

"No Ianto sorry" she pushed her glasses up her nose and he grinned as this was usually how she replied to him, then she turned to walk again and the glasses dissolved.

"So, it was done with stealth and speed" Ianto said slowly, "Can we assume there is Alien Technology at work here?"

"That would be my assessment Ianto" Tosh agreed and as she stopped walking the ornate gown she had chosen to wear swished.

"I know it is beside the point but you do look lovely today blossom" Ianto smiled and she grinned back in a way Tosh never did.

It made his heart hurt even more.

"So … we need to get down there somehow" Ianto frowned, "Toshi, what happened to those little beetle bug things Suzie was working on? Remember those? Owen had such a tantrum that we stopped."

She canted her head, "Still there in the remains."

"In the hub?" he asked with horror, "Are you telling me the hub is still there?"

"Unit closed it over and left it to rot" Tish said softly behind him, "Apparently they couldn't break the locks to the secure archives so they made sure it was closed to everyone."

"How" Ianto said with a soft frown, "Tosh, can you do an internal scan of the hub? Is there enough backup power down there?"

Tosh frowned and turned her head to one side as if listening to something, then smiled, "It's all still there Ianto. Please wait. Compiling."

He went to the kitchen and started the coffee machine he had purchased and Tosh hummed happily, her memory of his coffee still running strong.

"Complete" Tosh suddenly said, looking at Ianto intently.

"The harbour entrance, is that blocked?" he asked.

"No. They did not detect it." She smiled wider, "Am I to be expecting company?"

"Yes darling, I'll be along presently" Ianto said solemnly, bowing as she giggled then walked off the screen, allowing it to clear again.

"So … we going swimming?" Tish asked as she watched Ianto frowning.

"No, I know where we can get a boat" he said softly as he spun to face her, "I bet it's still there."

"So we go in, get the bugs and get out?" she asked.

"Yeah" Ianto answered, then looked at the city below.

"Time is running out."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](http://postimg.org/image/3tb4w7y7j/)  
>    
> [](http://postimage.org/)

The boat was where he thought it would be, smelling of Jack from a recent trip across the bay to the hidden island and Ianto swallowed as he took another deep breath.

Soon.

They got to the entrance and Tosh anticipated them.

_OK, it is mainframe but Ianto was thinking of her as Tosh now._

The door was invisible from the other planking boards and Tish gaped as it all folded back to let the small craft into the internal port.

Ianto was off and running as soon as they docked, reaching the archives and hesitating.

Looking to the next room down the corridor here the chryo units were.

"There are gone" a voice said softly, Tosh knowing what he was thinking, "Not enough power for those and to sustain. They were gone within days."

Ianto nodded and swallowed, knowing Tosh was gone but comforted that she still lived on in her beloved mainframe.

He found what he needed and took the time to take some extra things, knowing he could return.

Then his hands stilled as he stared at them, the sudden thought that he might not be.

What if this was a limited time kinda thing?

What if whatever they used to bring him back had a time limit?

Shit.

He blinked as it also occurred to him that this might be a suicide mission and he found that he was OK with that.

Thames House had been too, he felt it as they walked down the sidewalk towards the front entrance and Jack had turned for a moment to look back at him, unable to hide his sorrow.

Ianto took a deep breath and wondered how the kids were.

Micha and David must be a bit bigger now, the few years that have passed without him.

He also hoped the money he had left them was still there, still paying for their schooling and things.

"We good?" Tish asked as she passed the last bag down to him and he stored it carefully, then reached out to lift her down as well.

"We have to be, tide's going out and we need to boogie" he said as he heded to the wheel and then turned back to her as the words echoed.

So Jack.

They both grinned.

He fired up the engine and the boat moved back to its external port for Jack and they exited.

They loaded up the car and headed back through the city when Ianto got a weird feeling.

"We're being followed" he said softly, turning to try and find their tail.

"Are you sure?"

He pulled out the PDA and soon Tosh was checking for them as they passed the CCTVs and lights with hidden cameras.

"You are being followed" she confirmed and he swore, motioning for Tish to drive into a busy car park.

"We need to ditch the car" he growled, looking for something else and overlooking anything he thought might belong to a mum or low income person.

Then a car pulled up and the woman got out, storming for the front doors of the cell phone shop and Ianto walked over to watch her remonstrate with the staff. He turned the PDA to the number plate and Tosh disconnected the computer system, taking control of the Mercedes.

They hurriedly transferred bags and were soon moving as the woman still screamed at horrified staff, throwing something over the counter.

"Bitch" they both muttered then laughed and both yelled, "Jinx"

Tish ducked down and Ianto exited the parking lot, seeing the tail still sitting there and he was only relaxing once Tosh confirmed it hadn't moved, still waiting for the other vehicle to exit.

Ianto was exhausted.

He wondered if it was the resurrection thing and rubbed at his face as he drove into the secure parking lot, helping Tish get the bags out.

"It was me they were following, not you" she said and he agreed as he had driven past and not been recognized.

"We can't go back to yours" Ianto nodded as they reached the flat and entered, Tish moving to look out over the city with open concern.

"Do you think its safe to ring Mickey and Martha?" she asked.

"Tosh can set up a secure line, can't you Blossom?" Ianto said and the screen flickered into existence.

"Of course Ianto one moment" she smiled politely.

A cell phone tinged and Tosh drew it from her pocket as the screen lit up.

She moved away to make her call.

"Don't mention me, just in case it is overheard" Ianto said softly, "I'm better off still dead right now."

Ianto sat down for a moment.

He was asleep in seconds.


	6. another visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](http://postimg.org/image/5aa2ug0z3/) [](http://postimage.org/)

He woke to Tish's shrill shriek and sat up, blinking furiously.

The Predator stood calmly waiting and Ianto cleared his throat as he rose, smiling to greet him.

"Nice of you to call by" he said automatically, "How can I help you?"

"You have progressed" the Predator said pointing at him.

"Yes!" Ianto dropped to a knee and went though the black bag he had carried in to sit next to him, drawing out a small furry hunk of metal.

"We never had a name for these, Suzie and Tosh were working on them but Owen had such a negative reaction once the fur was added for cloaking reasons that they stopped. I call them Spider Mice."

He placed it on the coffee table and tapped it, making it stand on eight little legs and a small red light beamed out.

"Camera" Ianto explained as he pointed at it, "We can see, Tosh?"

The window turned into a video screen as the small machine turned to look around the room and the Predator canted his head, "You are a more advanced species than first thought. This is some serious AI."

Ianto realized it was Tosh he was looking at and she stepped off the screen to show her discomfort.

"Alien tech helps, she's mine and I do not share. She is special" Ianto clarified. "She was my friend, a good hunter, a worthy warrior. Her death saved many. I honor her."

"Yes. Your kind do not all work for reward" his head swivelled to regard the tall, thin man, "You work for the betterment of your people. You died for them."

"Yes." Ianto said simply, unable to add anything of worth to this species.

"I am pleased" he was told and Ianto bowed as the Predator walked off.

"That was fucking scary!" Tish said softly, her phone hanging limply in her hand.

"You think they are scary" Ianto snorted, "Wait until you see an Alien."

"Aren't they aliens?" she asked with a frown.

"No .. I mean, like Ripley's Alien" he clarified, "they are real too."

"Oh god" she sat with horror.

"So, this little guy can get through the air ducts, down to where we need to be, taking Tosh with him." Ianto was talking, "We can …."

He stopped talking as an envelope was slipped under the door and he rose with a look of alarm.

Tish walked over and he made a small noise.

"Gloves" he hissed, "Some on the counter. I had a bad experience with a piece of paper once."

He shivered as he remembered the Undertaker's Gift and his hands slid to his stomach and the small pocked scars that were the only evidence of the things Gwen had plucked from his body.

He wondered about Gwen but didn't really want to ask.

He hoped she was safe and well, that if anyone had survived Jack and Torchwood it was her.

"It's an invitation to an exhibition" Tish said as she held it out for Ianto to read.

"I didn't give this address at the school" his eyes arrowed as he looked at her again.

"Your phone. They must have traced it" he sighed as he slapped a hand on his face.

"So? Trap?"

"Yeah. Trap." He sighed.

"So, what do we do?"

"We go" he shrugged as he checked his Glock.

"First you need to eat" she pointed out and he grunted as she started to sort some food.

He had a quick shower and stood under the water remembering Jack's smell on that boat.

God he missed him.

Probably never crosses Jack's mind.

Maybe it's for the best.

Not exactly memorable, right?

Ianto sloped back out in fresh clothes to find a salad and pizza waiting.

He sat and looked at it, recalling Jack's repeated complaints that he didn't eat enough salad and felt the first traitorous tear.

"Ianto?" Tish said softly, reaching out to take his hand.

"It's OK" he said sadly, "Just being stupid. Jack always got me salad."

"I know. He calls salad 'Ianto Food' all the time" she smiled.

"He does?" Ianto said with surprise as he chose a cherry tomato, reveling in the explosion of it in his mouth.

If that's how he kept his memory alive ….

He could live with that.


	7. Hello Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](http://postimg.org/image/hibt5p0bz/) [](http://postimage.org/)

They stood with the bunch of other invitees looking at the next boring thing when Ianto noticed a pencil.

Just a simple pencil, chewed one end and the other pointed end pointing at a door.

He looked at the door and considered, then looked at Tish, squeezing her hand and motioning with his eyes.

She frowned as he led them to the door and then he plucked a business card from the frame.

The Torchwood symbol.

Ianto swallowed as he followed the breadcrumbs, pausing as they passed a statue of an Adonis with a red hat, taking the hint and turning to go down the corridor it was facing.

He could smell him and suddenly he was afraid.

They reached some stairs and Tish started up and then paused as she realized Ianto wasn't following.

He stood looking at the shadow of the stairs the bowels.

"Hello Jack" he said softly and Jack Harkness stepped into the soft lighting of the stairwell.

"Hello"

Ianto hadn't expected more, he knew Jack would be suspicious and perhaps didn't know it was him.

He had forgotten him after all.

That's OK.

"We are here to release a Spider Mouse into the air ducts in an attempt to get into the secure levels" he explained, "This is the only way we can connect the lower secure servers to mainframe so we can gain access and stop the Cyber Invasion."

Jack's face told him many things in the matter of seconds it took for Jack to choose a leer of indifference.

He didn't believe it was him, he didn't know about the Cybermen and he had certainly not forgotten his Welshman.

Why was he wanting into the lower levels?

"It's OK Jack" he sighed, "Whether you believe this is Ianto Jones or not, my life is forfeit. It's OK. We just need to get this done because whether you believe it or not, this facility has Cyber Tech in the lower levels and we need to stop them."

Jack nodded as he looked at Tish.

"You're mother know where you are?" he asked.

"Well, I'm not telling her" Martha said as she strode into view with Mickey walking after her holding a machine gun pointed at the ground.

"Glad you could make it" Tish huffed, "I thought you were lost."

"Had to pay for parking, can you believe the bloody cost?" Mickey bleated, "Hi Ianto."

"Hello Mickey" Ianto replied softly to his contact during TYTNW, turning to pass him an ID card. "Swiped this off a security guard, it has full access, as far as I know. Tosh will need to get into the lower levels before she can get us in past the retinal and palm scanners."

"Tosh?" Mickey asked.

"My AI" he replied, handing over a PDA and then stepping back to place a holo disc down.

A 3D hologram of Tosh sprang to life and she slowly turned to face them.

"Ianto."

"Hello Blossom, placing the mouse now" he said as he knelt and released it nest to some ducting.

"Just give me a moment Ianto, Love" she purred, "Compiling."

The spider mouse sprang to life and took off as Tosh's image flickered and she frowned, her glasses appearing again as she checked something.

"I've found the lower levels, Lisa used extra power so I'll follow the spiking" she said and Ianto nodded.

He made sure not to look at Jack, would make it easier to walk away if he didn't have to acknowledge who he was going to have to walk away from.

Tosh smiled, her evil one he loved so much as she raised her head to look at him.

"Found it. I'm in. USB inserted. Compiling"

Ianto let out a breath as Mickey grunted.

"She's found an active console to plug into" Ianto explained to the black man, "She's corrupting the system and taking over."

As he spoke she seemed to shimmer and her face changed to one he didn't like.

Alarm.

"Tosh?" he said softly, "What is it?"

"A secondary firewall" she gasped, "oh Ianto … it's so strong .. it …"

Ianto cried out with horror as the avatar blinked out.

Tosh was gone.


	8. What about me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](http://postimg.org/image/mt22sq651/) [](http://postimage.org/)

Ianto stood gaping as Tish stepped forward.

"Ianto we have to …"

Ianto shook her off, waving his hand, "You go. I … I need a moment. There is something else, I just need to think. This bloody resurrection has me all befuddled."

He frowned as he pinched his nose.

Then he lifted the PDA and got the view the Spider Mouse had, cursing as he saw an active Cyber Unit.

Mickey looked over his shoulder, "Is that a fucking Cyberman?"

"Yeah. Welcome to my nightmare" Ianto muttered, handing the PDA to Mickey as he looked at the disc again.

"Tosh?"

A flicker and he held his breath.

_Come on girl._

Tosh roared into life, her little sundress flying about as she gasped and shuddered.

"Wow, nice upgrade" Ianto said with obvious relief.

"I'm in" she grinned, "Come on, time to get busy."

"Thought you'd never ask" he smiled, turning to brush past Jack, who had not moved since it all started.

The hand that shot out to grab his arm and a vice grip and Ianto yelped.

He looked into those blue pools and pushed his free hand against his chest as firmly as he could.

"Get off me" he demanded, "You're hurting me!"

Jack released him and he stepped back frowning as he rubbed his arm and then continued to walk.

Wanker.

Will make dying again easier, I suppose.

Ianto pulled out his gun and they moved, the doors swinging for them as Tosh helped them down and then Mickey gleefully swiped the card and proved Ianto right.

They never saw them coming and the Cybermen were already convulsing with the viruses Tosh had downloaded into their systems as Mickey opened fire.

Ianto yelled for Tish to stay behind Jack and advanced, snarling as he fired with extreme prejudice.

It helped that he couldn't see their faces.

He waited for the return attack that never came, the death that didn't claim him this time.

He stood smelling cobalt and sweat as everyone flowed around him and he was vomiting again, hurling into a waste paper basket as Tish rushed to help him.

He straightened up and looked at the PDA and Tosh's smiling face.

"Well done blossom, let's go" he said, swirling a finger above his head to signal them all to leave and he dumped the backpack of explosives as they ran for the stairs. It was TYTNW all over again and as then, he was in control.

Mickey was giggling as he stopped to hold the blast doors open, slapping Ianto on the shoulder as he passed and then Ianto led them out into the night.

They stood in the gardens as the building went up, the fire alarm Mickey had pulled guaranteed to have saved those who deserved it, just as Martha and Jack's work sealing the blast doors ensured those who didn't deserve salvation got their just deserts.

Ianto sighed as he watched people run across the quad and turned to Mickey, "Maybe I didn't need that extra brick."

Mickey laughed, "You always were a bloody firebug Jonesy."

"Can't help myself" Ianto sighed theatrically, "I love a good show."

"Reminds me of … then" Mickey said softly.

"Remember that ball that flew out on fire?" Ianto tasked, "Set fire to the tree?"

"Yes. We both shot at it like idiots" Mickey laughed.

"Well, we were all a bit crazy by that stage of the exercise" Ianto shrugged.

A shimmer announced the arrival of his benefactors and Ianto groaned softly, then stepped forward to welcome the Predators.

"Welcome, we have eliminated the threat" Ianto said calmly, "Tosh will happily upload any Data you wish from what she found."

"You are in interesting race" the largest creature purred, "Thank you Ianto Jones."

"Wait" he called as they started to leave, "What about me?"

"Consider this payment for your efforts" he said, handing over a heavy blade with ornate handle, "Welcome to the game. You are a great warrior for your people. We shall remember you and your offspring."

"Well, Thank you I guess" Ianto frowned as the last one disappeared and he was left with one more problem.

Behind him, breathing heavily with alarm, was Captain Jack Harkness.


	9. run rabbit run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](http://postimg.org/image/cs2dex581/) [](http://postimage.org/app.php)

Ianto needed to think and right now all he could think about was Jack.

He needed space.

Ianto took a moment to go through what alternatives he had to facing the wrath of his ex-lover and took the most logical one.

He ran.

Jack was pursuing him and he knew he should have more stamina but he was tired again.

This need to sleep at inopportune times was really starting to piss him off and he vowed next time he saw them, he would ask why.

He decided to go to neutral ground, somewhere they would both feel the safely of a bit of space and he slammed out into the roof of the car parking building as Jack's boots thumped a solid tattoo behind him.

He ran to the edge and spun, seeing that Jack had stopped and was slowly advancing.

"Stop" he was saying softly, "We can work this out. Just step towards me."

Ianto glanced over the side and judged his options again, then stepped off the edge as Jack let out a wail of despair, following him.

Jack was a strong man, an agile one but his Parkour was shit compared to Ianto's and he knew he had twisted his ankle as he slammed to the ground, Ianto already bouncing up over a garbage can and hooking against the next building.

"Please!" Jack wailed, his despair finally halting Ianto's assent and he reluctantly slid back down the drain pipe to stand glaring at him, one eye in his direction of escape.

"Ianto" Jack said softer, "Please. I don't want to hurt you, please."

"Why?" Ianto snapped, "You know what you're looking at. What they were, I have no idea what they did to me. What I am now. Look at me Jack!"

"I'm looking" Jack replied, "Ah Gods, I see you Ianto."

"I don't know how it happened and I don't know why they spared me" Ianto sighed softly, "All I know it that we are both here. It's real and…and …."

Jack knew that the rare occasions when Ianto lost the power of speech and flapped his arms like that he was on the verge of a breakdown and he stepped closer.

"You know Mickey, Tish .. you remember that year?" he asked.

"Yeah" Ianto huffed, "I seem to have these dual memories and my brain feels like mush and I am hungry again and tired, so damned tired but its cold and … and …"

Jack took a chance and stepped into his personal space, pulling him into his arms.

Ianto resisted but also smelt that heady scent that was maddening, and he finally laid his head on Jack's shoulder as he started to shake.

"Oh Ianto" Jack sighed, tightening his hold and they stood on the roof as the wind whipped around them, holding on to one another of grim life.

After a while Ianto spoke softly, as he always did when not wanting to startle his captain, "I don't know where to go from here."

"Down" Jack answered softly, "It's fucking cold up here."

Ianto snorted, then started to laugh, his shoulders shaking as he let Jack lead him to the door and down the stairwell.

They found the others waiting silently, Mickey stepping forward with question in his face and Ianto nodded to show he was alright.

"Forgot how fast you can move" Mickey needled as they walked, "You were always having to wait for me."

"Only because you're a bloody magpie filling your pockets instead of running" Ianto replied, "I was always yelling at you to leave a piece of tat you were carrying."

"Oh yeah" Mickey frowned, "I was doing that, wasn't I"

Ianto laughed softly and Jack tightened his hold.

"Come on" Jack said as he slid into the back of the SUV that looked uncannily like the Torchwood one and waited for Ianto to join him.

"Does this mean I can drive?" Mickey asked with glee.

"Think again Chuckles" Martha snorted as she slapped her husband's arm and walked to the driver's door.

"She never lets me drive" Mickey muttered as he slumped in the passenger seat and Tish slid in beside Ianto to watch him place his head on Jack's shoulder again.

"Home" Jack said as he started to smile, his teeth gleaming as they passed under streetlights and Tish wondered if she was the only one who could see the matching smile from Ianto.

.

.

.

.

The Predators watched the vehicle and then turned to regard each other.

"I hope your soft heart is not scoffed Mardlenia" he growled and his mate snorted, her head canting.

"You know the rules as well as I" she answered, "He is progressing."

"Yes. But we didn't know that when you chose him" he huffed, then looked at her with surprise. "Mardlenia?"

"It was my turn to choose" she said suddenly moving away from him, "I like this one. He has promise."

"Yes. He is a survivor" he stopped following and looked back one more time, "The heart of a Predator too."


	10. storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](http://postimg.org/image/lh3tyx0xb/) [](http://postimage.org/app.php)

It was raining hard by the time they got to the apartment, Tish leading the way as Jack helped Ianto stumble up the steps to the elevator.

"Ianto?" he asked with worry and Ianto hummed softly to show he was still OK.

They got inside and Jack was relieved to see there was electricity and even a sofa, looking over at Tish, "Tell me there is a bed too?"

"We didn't like the idea of one out here so he made one up in the huge walk in wardrobe" she pointed, "It's not much but we are used to sleeping on the run, right?"

"Thanks" Jack grunted, pulling Ianto into the room that was more of a small bedroom with lots of shelves.

Ianto had already started to make them look like archives with stuff on the shelves and he smiled as he levered Ianto onto the bed where he sat blinking owlishly at him.

Jack crouched so he was eye level, "Baby. You're wet. Let me get the jacket off, yeah?"

It was almost orgasmic for Jack, each slide of cloth, each small movement that revealed more Welshman until a wet jacket flopped to the floor.

"Jack?" Ianto blinked again, "I'm wet."

"Yes baby" Jack replied, a bit worried now as Ianto's eyes seemed to glaze.

The T-shirt now, Jack's hands shaking as he plucked it from the trousers and started to peel it up over the torso and gently manoeuvred it over his head.

He now had him naked on the upper half and gently laid him back to remove his trousers and froze, looking at Ianto's chest.

A thin red line and slight pocking had Jack gently running his fingers over Ianto's chest down the centre of the ribcage where it had obviously been cracked open.

"Ianto?" Jack whispered, looking up and seeing his love was already asleep.

He removed the rest of his clothing and then his own, rubbing them both dry and manoeuvring him into the bed, then he hesitated again and reached for dry boxers, sliding them onto his Welshman.

He liked waking up with them on.

Jack remembered this.

He then sat back and considered what he knew of the Predator Race.

In his time, they are powerful dictators of the planets they overthrow and the only redeeming feature is that they do not hunt humans.

Not anymore.

The Predators were to be feared and their handlers to be revered.

They were a hybrid race.

The human consorts being those that pulled a lot of the strings and did most of the negotiating with other species in order to hopefully lessen the temper of the Predators who would rather destroy any opposing factions.

Behind closed doors it was said that they had Predator DNA in their bloodline and that is what made them fierce enough to stand next to a Predator. Stories told of them even fighting with them, arguing publicly and the Predators only ever showed emotion to them, a cant of their head or a soft huff to show amusement.

Jack had seen them walking through the Academy once and he had felt his bowels clench as the huger monsters filled the space, then he had seen the handsome consorts walking calmly alongside them, talking like they were discussing a lunch menu.

Jack rubbed his face as it occurred to him that he was seeing something that might be the start of that. Ianto had shown no fear of them, he had lifted his chin while addressing them and he had seen something akin to humor in their responses.

Was he looking at their first ambassador?

He tried to remember.

21st Century. When it all changed, right?

Gods, was he ready if it involved Ianto?

He then watched his chest rise and fall, steady and strong.

He lay with his head lightly resting on Ianto's chest and listened to the strong heartbeat.

Loud and strong.

Jack knew it would be dangerous to question, to even consider stepping into their line of sight but next time they turned up he would try.

What's the worst that could happen?

They might kill him?

He snorted as he settled and tucked the blankets lovingly around Ianto, then stilled again as another voice whispered to him.

They might kill Ianto instead.

Shit.

Jack lay back and stared at the ceiling.

Might not mention it after all.

He was concerned about Ianto's energy levels though, deciding to make sure he ate something when they woke.

Eventually they were both drifting on a stormy sea.


	11. reconnect

Jack woke to the feeling of warmth.

At first it was just lips that brushed his, warm and certain, a fleeting pressure, swiftly removed. Then a gentle hand on his hip, drawing him to his lover.

"Ianto" he sighed as his mouth brushed Ianto's once more; his lips parted, nipped at his, and then again. His whole body warmed.

"Ianto" he repeated parting his lips only to have Ianto seize the bottom one, nibbling at him.

He could have lost himself in that back-and-forth, the warmth of his breath, the taste of his mouth on his. Shockingly, overwhelmingly sweet.

Ianto had thought of this kiss as the passive pressing together of lips—not this exchange of caresses. Jack was coming to life beside him—parts he'd not paid much mind to hummed in desire.

"Jesus Ianto" Jack whined and the back of his neck tingled as he drew him close. The bottoms of his feet prickled with anticipation, as he kissed him again. Jack opened himself up to him, and then, tentatively, reached out his own tongue. Gods, who would have thought, the Great Jack Harkness reduced to a quivering mess, but this was Ianto after all.

Get a grip Jaxton.

His hands slid up Ianto's body, up the curve of his buttocks to clasp his spine. One of them caressed his arm, his elbow. And then his fingers cupped his arse. Lightly, slowly, and then, when he didn't move away he pressed against him with greater firmness.

"Ah, Ianto," he murmured. "This is _not_ a good idea. You need to eat."

But he didn't stop either. His hand slid slowly down Ianto's torso to the curve of his belly. And there his fingers came to a halt.

Ianto froze. He swiftly covered Jack's hand with his own, and just as abruptly pulled away.

His heart raced.

"What is it?" Jack said. His voice was husky, but his eyes narrowed. And then he frowned and reached out once more—tentatively this time, and feathered his hand across his stomach.

It was only a moment that he looked into Ianto's eyes half a second, scarcely even long enough to blink—but already his pulse jumped in response. His smile broadened.

Ianto's skin tingled.

Ianto was aware of every inch of his skin. He wasn't sure if it was fear or arousal that had him so suddenly on edge.

"My first order." Jack kissed the palm of Ianto's hand. "Wait right there until I come back."

He blinked, but Jack ducked out of the room before he could gather breath to protest.

What in God's name was he doing?

Eventually, there was a hiss like steam and his muffled oath. He finally returned bearing a towel. A steaming towel.

"This is a trick," he said. "I learned it fighting. Lie back down on the bed."

At that bare command, Ianto froze.

Jack paused and cocked his head, and then "Please?"

Ianto swallowed and complied.

Neither man knew why they were so nervous, or why Ianto's skin was trembling.

Jack sat next to him; the mattress gave way beneath his weight. "Put this over your face."

He handed over the cloth, hot and moist—almost too hot to touch. He unfolded it gingerly and then laid it over his eyes, covering his nose.

"Breathe in," Jack said. "Slowly, now."

The air was humid; he could feel the heat penetrating his skin, relaxing muscles he had not realized he'd tensed.

"Now exhale."

Ianto did; the air beneath the towel cooled temporarily.

"Inhale."

He was drifting away on warmth with every breath. "This is lovely."

"Yes," he said. "The more limber you are before a fight, the less likely you are to be hurt. Don't know why that would be, but I suspect the same might hold true here as well."

Ianto let out a little sigh of contentment. "What now?"

"I couldn't say," he replied. "I'm out of ideas."

Ianto pulled the towel from his face. "How can that be?"

He was watching intently. His eyes dark, his mouth set in a determined line. "I told you to breathe."

Ianto had thought that Jack's lust was always selfish, no matter who entertained it. But there was a decided lift to his chin, a look in his eyes. He'd done all that for Ianto—to steal the tension from his muscles, the fear from his heart.

He _was_ safe.

This was the man he'd come to know. Determined, yes, and ambitious, too. But also playful and kind.

Jack hadn't hurt him. He'd seen his unexplainable distress and he'd soothed it away. Slowly, Jack pulled the blankets back and leaned over to kiss a point above his left nipple.

The air was cool against Ianto's skin, but he could scarcely feel it.

Jack's breathing had grown ragged. His gaze rested on the swell of Ianto's nipples. His eyes moved in time with the cycle of his breath—up and down, as if he were already joined with him on some level.

"I love your nipples" he muttered softly, "Always so perky."

His voice was rough; his words sent a current of heat through Ianto who brought his hand up, never taking his eyes from Jack's. He cupped Jack's face in the palm of his hand and watched as his pupils dilated. He ran his thumb along the upper lip and he licked his lips. Desire shot through Jack, taking up an insistent, liquid beat between his legs.

Ianto didn't move to touch, to take. He just watched, his breath growing ragged.

Ianto's pleasure was his.

Jack leaned down and touched his lips to the other nipple. His breath was hot and humid; his tongue outlined the dark, puckered skin. Ianto gave himself over to the sensation of being touched by him—small caresses still urgent with want; tongue and then teeth, teasing him, bringing him to the edge of his want.

"Stop," he panted.

Jack pulled away. The muscles of his arm strained, holding himself in place.

Now Ianto could follow that dark line etched on his belly all the way down to a curly nest of hair, from which jutted his erection. He was hard and long, and so thick his fingers would scarcely meet if he were to place his hand around his member.

Ianto reached out experimentally—yes—his thumb just overlapped his forefinger. They were still the same size, still a match.

As if it had changed?

Ianto snorted at his own silly thoughts as he squeezed softly. Jack hissed as he touched him, but did not otherwise move.

Ianto stroked down his length, wondering at the muscle memory as his hand moved automatically in the way Jack loved—warm and soft at first touch, yet hard as steel when he squeezed him.

He made a noise in the back of his throat, something akin to a growl, and his hands gripped the bed sheets, but he didn't move.

Jack simply shut his eyes and let him explore. Ianto was always an explorer, Jack loved that in him. He let go of Jack's erection and ran his hands up his body: up the rippling muscles of his abdomen, up the expanse of his chest. He rested his hands on his shoulders and then pushed onto his knees and kissed him.

As he did, he stretched out against him full-length. All that warm skin, all that hard muscle pressed flush against Ianto's body. Jack's mouth took his with bruising force. His tongue darted out to his, and he met his, stroke for stroke, kiss for kiss.

Ianto felt himself turning to liquid, each heated kiss stoking a building fire. Ianto closed his hand around Jack's member once more and he jerked almost spasmodically.

"Ah, sweet—" Jack said, low and hoarse. he burned all over, from head to foot. But pressing himself against Ianto's hardness wasn't enough. he needed more, his body demanding more. No teasing caress, now; Jack leaned to kiss one, then the other nipple first just lips touching, and then the entirety of his mouth, hot, his tongue stroking his nipple.

So good—he felt so good.

Ianto's thighs began to tremble; Jack moved in the bed, and pulling him to straddle him. That put his nipples right in front of him, and he took them again, tasting them. His hard erection fitted against the juncture of Ianto's inner thighs. His want had gone beyond the tingle of his skin.

It swelled to fill him all over.

His hard-on was straining against Jack's stomach. He shifted against him, sliding against his hardness, and their desire intensified.

Again.

Again.

He rose up on him to press once more, and the head of Jack's member pushed into place. Ianto opened his eyes to regard him. Jack's hand found his; their fingers tangled. He didn't say anything. He didn't have to.

Ianto's limbs seemed to melt. He could not hold himself in place, poised as he was. And so he let go relaxing the muscles that held him over that penetrating heat. He simply let himself sink onto his length. Jack was so big inside him. But the sensation wasn't unpleasant. It was…lovely.

Ianto closed his eyes. He was _safe._ Safe to simply experience the hardness of him, the stretch of his body, the growing pulse of his desire. It was safe to want—to rise up on his knees and then engulf him once more. Their eyes met as he did; Jack let out a breath, long and deep, and his hands clenched around Ianto's. Ianto's body knew what to do without any need for instruction. Deep instinct and muscle memory led him to grind against his pelvis, to search out the right rhythm, the right friction. He lost himself in the feel of _them_ —in the subtle satisfaction that swept over him at the look on Jack's face as he moved faster.

"My lovely Welshman," he growled.

Passion built until it became an immense pressure, demanding release.

He tried and tried, but no matter how Ianto reached for it, it eluded him. Just when his want hit the edge of splintering frustration, Jack slid his hand between them and stroked him right where he needed it. His touch was sure and unerring. The heat that had built released all at once, an inferno engulfing them from head to toe.

Ianto lost sight of everything but the pleasure that raged through him.

And then, when the whirlwind had passed, Jack's hands fell on his hips and he drove into him from beneath, hammering home the echoes of his pleasure with his own. He let out a hoarse cry while Ianto was still shuddering in the aftermath of his orgasm.

They sank to the mattress. Jack's arms came around him, warm and comforting. This was _right_ —precisely what he'd needed.

Jack cupped Ianto's cheek.

It was a moment of precious, perfect togetherness. No wonder they referred to the act as _intimacy_. He had never felt so closely entangled with anyone before. His breaths were his. His body… he opened his eyes and looked into his dark gaze.

Ianto's stormy eyes softened as they matched Jack's calm blue pools.

They centred.

They were whole.


	12. morning connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](http://postimg.org/image/c52i504tv/) [](http://postimage.org/app.php)

Jack woke first, the warmth of Ianto next to him lulling him for a while as he drifted, then he surged across the bed, pulling him into his arms with a fevered need to reassure himself that this is real, not a dream.

Ianto's soft huff against his neck telling him it was real and Ianto was still not a morning cuddler, something else he should have remembered and he tried to let go, to ease him back but his grip tightened instead as he felt himself start to shake.

"Mornin' 'ack" Ianto murmured as he nuzzled against him, his hands making small sweeping motions on his skin as he soothed him.

"Sorry" Jack said, still not letting go and Ianto snorted softly.

"I need to pee" Ianto whispered and Jack finally forced himself to release his precious teddy bear.

Ianto slid from the bed and rushed for the bedroom, making a little growling noise that Jack smiled at. That was remembered too, Ianto refusing to get out of the bed in the morning until he couldn't wait anymore and then running like a mad thing do a 'race horse' pee.

He lay listening to the sound of urine hitting water, followed by that soft sigh of contentment and felt something in his groin tighten, snorting to himself as he envisaged that lovely big dick in Ianto's hands.

"Stop it" Ianto called out, "Horn dog!"

Jack roared with laughter as he was called out, rising to pull a robe on and head out into the main room.

Tish was sitting on the sofa applying makeup, one eye closed as she studied her reflection and he looked at the line up of product on the coffee table.

"Looking good little one" Jack said softly, heading to the kitchen, "What time did that sister drag the mouse off?"

"About ten minutes after you two went out back and the moaning noises started" she giggled.

Jack swung to look at her, "But … but the door was shut."

"She's joking ya numpty" Ianto said as he walked out, a T-shirt covering that scar but still just in his boxers and Jack grinned as he leered.

"Stop it" Ianto growled and Jack grinned wider.

Ianto moved to the coffee machine and Jack made a happy noise, heading back to get dressed.

Jack was soon back, Ianto Watching again and Tish was now watching them with interest.

Jack was constantly touching Ianto as he moved about the kitchen. A hand sliding across his back as Jack reached for something, another touch as he handed over the milk, then body contact as Jack reached up for a bowl from a high cupboard. He didn't even know he was doing it and although Ianto did he was forgiving him for it, his personal space seemingly evaporated.

Then Jack slid his hands around his waist to hug him from behind and simply plaster himself against him like a limpet as Ianto hummed softly, enjoying to feeling of being loved.

This he had not remembered.

Jack had been tactile, don't get me wrong, but not in public and definitely not impeding. A gentle hug or soft hand clutch was the most Ianto usually allowed and Jack had always respected that.

Seems something had changed there.

Ianto turned to face him, looking into his eyes and seeing the soft pleasure there.

Changed a lot.

Ianto's confusion cleared as Jack kissed him, sliding their mouths together so they fitted, gentle and loving.

Ianto felt his blush rushing across his face and Jack grinned to let him know it was a fine one.

"I need to get dressed, your coffee is ready sir" Ianto said softly, his own hands betraying him as they slid up to hug Jack's shoulder blades and Jack grinned as he stole another soft kiss.

Ianto slid out and was not surprised when Jack followed, his cup in hand to lean against a wall and watch Ianto dress.

This is how it will be for a while, whether he didn't trust him crossed Ianto's mind momentarily before being discarded as it occurred to him that Jack was still coming to terms with his return.

Ianto bent over to put his jeans on and the decadent moan had Ianto glancing at the mirror, expecting to see the cup to Jack's lips but it was hanging limply from his hand, pouring a little puddle on the floor as Jack looked at Ianto's arse.

Ianto straightened up and turned to look at the mess.

And his puddle.

"Jack, Cariad you spilt your drink" he prompted and Jack jumped, then looked down and swore softly as he saw what he had done.

Ianto scooped a towel from the corner of the room and flicked it at him with a soft frown of annoyance, then grinned to show he was only pretending as he watched Jack's face twist with worry.

Jack grinned and dropped it on the spill, using a foot to rub it about.

"Oops?" Jack offered with a shrug and Ianto laughed softly.

"Come on, lets refill that" Ianto grinned as he walked back out, still barefoot.

Tish was now at the sink, the toast swapped over for fresh slices in the toaster and the table starting to resemble a breakfast nook.

The door opened and Mickey entered without knocking, calling out instead as he brought the takeaway bags in and Ianto made a small noise of excitement as he smelt the bagels.

"His favorites" Jack said happily.

"I know" Mickey replied without looking up as he struggled with Ianto to get them to the table, "Even remembered the cream cheese."

"Ah, you blinder!" Ianto crowed happily.

Jack sat and watched Ianto's fingers move as he deftly cracked open a bagel and Mickey opened the cream cheese for him, then offered a butter knife.

Jack was getting enough sustenance just watching that mouth close over the food, Ianto's decadent moan matching the one made in the bedroom earlier.

Gods, what a pair they made.


	13. wanting familiar spaces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](http://postimg.org/image/ppiuj7qt7/) [](http://postimage.org/)

Ianto looked around with mild concern as the place resembled a flop house.

They were not technically squatting but he knew the entire top level was actually his, the Predators had left the paperwork on the table and he had found it after he had moved some money.

It was a good home for now, a good base but long term he was going to flip out if they didn't start cleaning up after themselves.

Then it hit him.

It was the hub.

He looked around at the workstations that had appeared and the tech scattered about.

Mickey was leaning against the window, sitting on the floor with a rifle in pieces around him as he cleaned it, oil seeping into the wooden floor and Ianto decided to accept that this was not his home, this was his base of attack.

Jack was watching his as his eyes swept the room and tried to see whatever he did, finally seeing the mess and he face palmed as he waited for the angry explosion.

When Ianto calmly started making a list he leaned over to see what it was.

"Babe?" Jack asked with mild confusion.

"This is a workplace. The new Hub, I need stuff from the old one" Ianto muttered, then sighed softly. "This is just a safe house, really. Not home."

"What?" Jack asked softly.

"The bodies. Oh god, they're still in the cryo-units." Ianto groaned, "Unit sealed it all off. Tosh, Grey, Lisa … shit. Suzie. They are all still down there. No power, they all thawed. Now they are still down there in the dark, Cariad, we can't leave them there."

Jack made a small noise at his brother's name and pulled Ianto close, the enormity of it hitting them.

"We need a spot of land, we need to bury them, or .. God. What are we going to do?" Ianto was starting to shake at the thought of what was ahead of them and Jack closed his eyes, wanting a moment longer before speaking.

Mickey had stopped putting the weapon back together was watching them with a soft frown, Martha joining him with a can of cola.

"Ianto? What's up mate?" he finally asked.

"We have people still in the Torchwood hub's lower levels. Bodies" Ianto said with his voice breaking, "We have to give them rest. We have to … honor them."

"Shit" Mickey huffed with horror.

"What do you need boss?" Mickey asked as he started slapping pieces together with more intent.

"Back in" Ianto answered before Jack could and Jack realized it was Ianto Mickey had referred to, not him.

Having their memories of that year meant Mickey saw the man he had followed blindly into battle, smiling as he was ready to do so again.

Jack wondered how powerful his mate had been and stifled a grin.

He would have been a thorn in Saxton's side for sure.

"We can either buy a plot of land somewhere and bury them, or we burn them." Mickey said confidently.

"I want the hub, in case we need it, I want some stuff still in there, we can't take it all and I want somewhere I can go to mourn, remember and give thanks" Ianto said with a soft smile to show he understood Mickey's enthusiasm.

"I would suggest somewhere out of the city" Tosh spoke and Mickey yelped as she crouched by his head and Ianto laughed.

"Toshi, you minx!" Jack spluttered.

"Shit! An AI with an evil streak!" Mickey bemoaned as they all laughed, Tosh rising to her full height and grinning back.

"So, we get … what? A compound or something?" Ianto asked with a soft frown.

"I have a number or Torchwood facilities, Unit facilities as well as a couple of Doomsday Prepper Bases available" Tosh said happily, stepping to one side as a number of pictures floated into view like a real estate agent's window.

"Jeez, you should have been a Real Estate Agent" Ianto grinned as he rose and walked over to tap on one, the file opening and showing him the levels and such.

"Unit are always Unit and I don't want the old Torchwood over our heads" Ianto sighed, "These two Doomsday Prepper ones, that one is weird, I think he went too far with the whole Zombie Apocalypse thing, like that is ever going to happen."

"Maybe not in this verse, but don't joke about things like that" Jack scolded softly as he stepped close enough for their bodies to touch, "Zs might be roaming an alternate earth, ya know."

"Don't start that 'fold in the fabric' stuff" Martha scolded, "its bad enough when the Doctor starts."

Jack laughed softly and pointed to the other one, "Large underground facility, nice wee homestead on top, plenty of land so it covers the huge underground facility and we have some outbuilding that would hide vehicles and such."

"Three levels, not too much. I could reinstitute a lot of the archives on the lower one, maybe a couple of cells … in case we need them" Ianto hesitated.

Jack reached out to squeeze his hip, "Always good to be prepared. It is a Prepper Base after all!"

Ianto snorted and nodded, "It's far enough out of town that a tail would be easy to get rid of but close enough to work covertly. I like it."

"And a nice wee corner of trees where some graves would suit?" Jack pointed to an area that looked to contain some wooded land.

"Then we organize a viewing?" Martha asked.

"What do we say? A Prepper family?" Tish asked.

"We think there are Aliens" Ianto said blandly and they all started to laugh, "Alien Invasion Preppers."

Now he laughed too, turning to Jack who was eager for a hug.

A truth within a lie.

Best cover.


	14. homestead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/6g9s65bk5/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Ianto looked around the homestead with interest, opening the oven doors and humming, then moving over to stare at the large pantry with interest.

"The door in the back, hidden behind the shelving is for the underground bunker" the real estate agent said and Jack stepped in to see, pulling the shelving back to reveal a staircase already lighting up.

"Is this on the grid?" Jack took over as they moved down and it let Ianto and Martha head to the areas they wanted to look at without being too obvious.

They already knew it was off the grid, solar panels and a wind turbine powering the entire place, with more than enough space for other means. The generator in the old hub might be salvageable, it was of alien origin but a good fit.

Ianto knew where there was another endless supply of energy but he didn't want to think of that just now, the thought of what they might need to do too much when his stomach was doing flip flops.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?" Jack looked up as Mike bounced in, followed by Tish, "What do you think of it all out there?"

"Prefect" Mickey enthused, "The barn had been for a tractor and horse float, seems they had horses here."

"Yes, they did" the woman smiled, "Horses and … lamas I think."

"Horses are a good prepping tool" Jack said confidently, "IF an electromagnetic pulse kills technology we still have transport and horse meat is OK to eat."

"Really?" Martha screwed her face up.

"Goat is better" he frowned, "Camel isn't bad."

"Jack, do you want me to hurl?" Ianto scolded and Jack laughed as he let it drop.

"You OK? Not too tired?" Jack asked as he noticed Ianto flagging, and he had slept all the way in the SUV as it was.

"Lots of stairs" he sighed, "Need a fucking elevator."

"There is one, just not enough power now it's all off grid" she woman said eagerly, "See? The elevator shaft goes quite far down."

Jack looked at the open shaft, just gated to protect someone from wandering over the edge and leaned in, noting it went deeper than just three levels.

"Need to secure that!" Ianto muttered, "Not safe if we have a wee one about. Martha and Tish have a little niece and nephew, so do I."

He looked away as Micha and David sprang to mind, were they OK?

Jack pondered the shaft's depth.

Well, well, well.

Another hidden level?

He smiled to himself as he decided he had REALLY liked this old couple.

"Right, we'll buy it if they include ALL the blueprints, including the fourth level" he said calmly as he helped Ianto to the porch steps and the woman stalled out to stare at him.

"You are the first to have realized it" she said softly, "I was not to sell to anyone who didn't twig. They were so insistent about it."

"Who were they?"

"An old couple. Anna and Ifan something" she frowned, "Wanted it for their grandchildren but … they don't have any living this side of the ditch anymore. They decided to sell up and move when the 456 thing happened. Apparently they decided zombies are the least of their problems."

"Well, Ifan is a good strong name" Jack said softly, "Isn't it Ianto."

Ianto grunted and the woman frowned.

"Ifan. Ianto. Like William, Billy." Jack said to her and she slapped her head, red hair bouncing.

God she was funny and definitely absent minded given the forgetting the seller's surname. Jack knew it was Jones, he had checked.

Another good omen.

Good.

She was clearly not going to remember them either.

"Right then … what next?" Jack asked.

"Um, I go back to the sellers and we see" she grinned, "My first sale. I'm a Temp see, the best little Temp in Brunswick, me!"

"Definitely" Jack smiled, "I know you are Miss Noble."

"Weeeeeelll!" she clapped her hands together, "Come on you lot! Alsony!"

Jack blinked and then snorted as he grinned.

He looked at Ianto who was curled up on the back seat, asleep already and his smile faded.

Whatever the Predators had done to him, his body was taking longer to adjust than he would have liked.

He wondered again about the DNA splicing that must have occurred and climbed in to gather him into his lap.

_**Let it go Jaxton.** _

He had him back, all that mattered.

Right?

Right?


	15. cover story?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/k7m41iser/) [](https://postimage.org/app.php)

The sale went without hassle and the blueprints were amazing, Tosh excited once they were in her data banks and she could do her own measurements.

Jack was pleased Ianto wanted the homestead for their home and he watched as Ianto ordered the movers around with gusto, the furniture coming in transforming the empty shell into something wondrous.

"I need more books" Ianto muttered as he glared at the end of the living room that was all wood stained shelving, "This is a reading nook. How the hell can I have a reading nook without fucking books?"

"I have boxes and boxes of them in the hub" Jack said as he stepped in behind him, "Don't' worry babe. First editions, Sherlock Holmes and stuff. Lots."

"I've not been to look at the gravesite yet" Ianto said sadly, "I want to see where we are going to lay them all to rest."

"OK baby" Jack crooned, leading Ianto out the back door and across the back lawn.

"We can put a nice garden in here, a little path, yah?" Jack was talking softly and they neared the copse of trees, "See? We can put a nice seat here under the trees so you can sit and talk to them?"

Ianto looked at the sunny, slightly elevated spot and felt a great peace there.

Yes.

He nodded and snuggled in against Jack, the warmth of the sun nothing compared to his captain and he hummed as they swayed with the breeze.

"I really like this place" Ianto whispered.

"Owen would have hated it" Jack laughed, "Imagine his face at all the grass."

Ianto laughed softly as he snuggled and realized he was acting out of character too.

He never sought comfort like this, never tried to gain affection from Jack.

To know Jack was so willing to provide was a blessing and Ianto closed his eyes as the warmth washed over him.

"I love it here" he whispered, "Let's stay."

"Yes baby" Jack smiled as he smelt his hair, smelling the apple shampoo Ianto always sued.

Martha was running across the lawn, her face full of glee, "We cracked it, we're into the bottom level!"

"And?"

"We can fit your entire old hub in there, it's huge!" she gushed, "It is bomb proof. I suggest we make that the new hub, level two the archives and level one beneath the homestead the barracks and armory."

"Sounds like a plan" Jack nodded.

"The ceilings are as high?" Ianto asked suddenly, "Predators can be big, I don't want one hitting its head."

Martha blinked as she stared at him.

"They will be back" Ianto told her, "This isn't over. It's really just beginning."

"Well, colour me buggered!" Mickey sighed, "They scare the shit out of me."

"Just stay behind me, they will not harm those they consider my unit." Ianto replied as he tightened his grip on Jack to match the hug Jack had tightened first.

"So, all this land. What are we going to do to say we need all this land?" Mickey looked around with annoyance.

"Get some dogs, say we are a bloody dog rescue or something" Ianto snapped, "I don't know."

Jack was surprised by the anger and wondered he was getting tired or feeling ill again.

"They would be great security actually" Martha said as Tish looked around with her hands on her hips, "A pack of dogs roaming about would be a great early warning system if anyone decided to 'visit' unexpectedly."

"Like Unit" Ianto huffed.

Jack didn't say it but he thought of their tail, agreeing.

They needed all the security they could get.

"Once we have Tosh up and running and the CCTV as well as motion sensors, I agree that some dogs would also be a good idea. Makes them less likely to expect us to have tech as well." Jack nodded.

"Right, so we OK for tonight?" Jack asked as he felt Ianto sag, "Let's have something to eat and then get some rest. We can take tomorrow to get our own areas organized; give us all a chance to settle in."

Jack led Ianto to the back bedroom that had large French doors to the back yard, where he hoped a garden might go one day and settled him on the bed.

He was asleep before Jack had his shoes off and he sighed softly as he pulled a blanket up over him. He hadn't eaten again.

Jack went back out to find Martha sitting at the table, like she was waiting for him.

"The lethargy is getting worse" she said without preamble and he smiled at the young doctor.

"What are you not telling us?" she demanded.

"It's up to Ianto to tell, not me but I am worried" Jack agreed, "It is getting worse, not better. Maybe now we are here, settling he will too. I worry that it's stress."

"You think he would let me assess him?" she asked as she rose to join her husband below.

"Yes, if you say it as a demand or requirement, he is too polite to say no" Jack replied.

He hoped she would find something they could sort out.

The options going through his brain were all coming up as unacceptable.


	16. Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/iuys2h6gf/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Ianto felt nauseous.

He had to run to the bathroom to throw up. While he was in there puking up he wondered what he's eaten that made him so violently ill, as opposed to the mild nausea he had felt in the past few weeks.

Jack stood watching in the doorway, concerned.

"Are you OK?" he asked once Ianto had stopped dry heaving and Ianto nodded

Jack left as Ianto washed his face and returned minutes later with some lemon water and a few crackers to see it if helped, saying his wife Sarah had used this remedy.

Ianto nibbled on a cracker and drank the water, finally feeling better.

"Rest" Jack said softly as he took the glass and kissed Ianto's forehead, "Tomorrow when I'm finished with the new hub we'll ask Martha to give you a once over, yeah?"

Ianto pulled a face as he agreed, knowing the scar would be brought up.

.

.

.

Next morning Martha was waiting for him and Ianto huffed as he saw the scanner already laid out, "You two been talking about me again?"

"Come on ya baby!" she scoffed, "Or I'll call him in!"

"No!" Ianto said with horror, "Please, I .. I don't want a fuss. It's probably an ulcer."

"So … symptoms?" she asked as if she didn't know, hoping he might supply more.

He didn't disappoint, "Bloated, a little more tired than normal. And the throwing up thing."

_He didn't mention his dreams, best not give them power in the daylight, such horrible images._

"All right, let me evaluate you and we can go from there" she smiled. She looked him over, looking at the scar and then his face, moving on to look him over from head to toe. She listened to his heart, then belly for any sounds of a murmur.

She frowned, staring at him and he frowned back with puzzlement.

"What?" he asked as she straightened up, staring at him still.

"Probably nothing, could be your new body parts, I need to take a look, OK?"

"This gel will be a bit cold in your belly" she said as she squirted some onto his skin and he gasped, then laughed weakly as she placed the ultrasound wand on it.

She looked totally confused and now he was worried.

She wiped off the machine and picked up the pictures she had printed, frowning some more.

OK, now he was freaked.

Maybe he did need Jack in here.

"I'm not dying am I?" he tried a joke but it fell flat.

"No .. look, I don't know how to say this. Based on these ultra sound pictures … you have a uterus and .. Christ, a living baby." She stumbled over her words and Ianto gaped.

Ianto started to laugh, then saw that she was serious and his laugher died off.

"You're kidding right?" Ianto spluttered, "Owen … Owen would have noticed something like a uterus, he .. god, his hands have been in me. He never said … shit."

"Based on what I see you have a uterus inside you" Martha said gently, "How you got pregnant, I have no idea. I can do an amniocentesis test in a week or so for a DNA test, assuming you don't want me to remove the uterus and fetus now."

"You mean baby" Ianto sat up and slapped his hands over his stomach with horror, "This is a baby, not a … a blob. You are not doing anything to it!"

"You do realize what this would mean?" Martha asked softly.

"Breasts, milk, mood swings, hormone changes … god. If ... if it lives. What if ... what if it dies in there?" Ianto whimpered.

"Then I will operate and remove it" Martha replied softly.

"NO!" Ianto was wide eyed as his hands spread more protectively, "It's mine!"

Martha reached out and cupped his cheek as she tried to soothe him, her heart clenching for him.

"How did this happen? How? I don't have eggs, how is this even possible?" Ianto whispered, "This is enough to do your head in just thinking about it."

"There is an anomaly with a small tube from your anal tract to the uterus, that's what is supplying the blood flow. It's entirely possible there were eggs all along, just in the uterus. I don't know how the uterus grew, or created eggs. Anal sex definitely provided the sperm" Martha explained, "Maybe it didn't need an egg, just sperm and the DNA from your blood as a nutrient? Could be a piece of tech you handled, could have been a birth defect all along, maybe something else."

"Something alien you mean?" Ianto snorted, "How far along am I? I've been back … what, two months?"

"Well, twelve to fifteen weeks, I don't know until you let me look again, I was so shocked I didn't take measurements" she sighed, "You were likely with child before you woke."

"It's mine" Ianto said sullenly, "All I need to know."

"And Jack?"

"When I'm ready" Ianto said with new horror.

What if he didn't want this baby?

What if he didn't want him?


	17. aint that a smack in the head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/oriq3ypdb/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Ianto saw his chance to talk to Jack as they headed into town shopping.

"Jack?"

"Hmmm?" Jack hummed as he fumbled with the CD player and tried to drive.

"Could you stop trying to kill us and watch the road?" Ianto asked and Jack grunted as he found the song he wanted and complied.

"Better baby?"

"Thank you" Ianto sighed. "Jack, this illness …"

"Nothing we can't handle." Jack replied, "I'm on it!"

"Jack, it's not a virus to be sweated out or …"

"It's OK!" Jack interrupted again, "We'll get though it together."

Ianto got the feeling they were on different pages and frowned as they pulled into the mall car park.

"Come on" Jack barked, "Shopping to be done!"

Ianto followed and nodded in the right places as Jack filled the trolley in the grocery store then followed him back to help unload the cart. Then they went back in to walk to the furniture department.

Jack was soon trying out sofas and arm chairs for the reading nook and Ianto started to get annoyed.

"I thought it was going to be my little area" he pouted.

"Sure, but I love this one!" Jack grinned.

Then Ianto saw it.

A large leather wing back chair with rolled arms and sitting beside it was a smaller child version that made his heart melt as he saw his child sitting with him reading one day.

Awwwww.

Jack was pulling at a rug as Ianto sat in the chair, noting the nice high arms and large accommodating seat.

He wondered if he could nurse his child in here and imagined it in his arms, looking up at him with love.

He wanted this chair.

These chairs.

"Yuck" Jack said, "Why?"

Ianto blinked, "Pardon?"

"It's dead animal skin!" Jack spluttered, "Yuck. Its … brown. It's old looking. Hey, I'm all for antique and you know I love vintage but these look like something you would find in a crypt or … you know. A haunted house."

Ianto rose from the chair was his face flushing, embarrassed by Jack's loud expression of dislike for the one fucking thing he wanted.

"Fine" he snapped, "We won't get them! You choose, like you've chosen fucking everything!"

He stormed off and Jack gaped, then ran after him. He caught his elbow and barked, "Hey!"

"I hate the sofa you want, I can't sleep on that, where is my fucking snooze sofa?" Ianto was so angry that he couldn't stop cursing, like Owen was channeling though him, "And as for that coffee table. I want a coffee table, not a bloody coffin!"

Jack blinked.

"What does it matter!" Ianto snorted, suddenly tired and fed up with the whole thing, "You don't care what I think. IF you did I would have nice things. We can't have nice things, we have 'Jack' things."

"Ianto, calm down" Jack begged, "If you want the chair, I will get you the chair."

"Both of them!" Ianto clarified, "I want both!"

"Why?" Jack laughed as he turned to find a store employee, "Not like we'll ever have a child to sit in the little one!"

"No?" Ianto felt bold.

He felt that it was now or ever and he steeled himself to speak before they were interrupted.

Then Jack turned back.

"Gods, who wants a child in all of this madness?" he laughed, "I am NEVER doing that again!"

Ianto felt his world crumble as he swallowed back his despair.

Jack didn't want kids?

Bit late for that.


	18. impasse?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/jte1rrw1b/) [](https://postimage.org/)

"I would like to give you steroids in the beginning of the third trimester, push the baby to be ready at about thirty six weeks. You can't give birth naturally and what if you start labor in the due week? Taking it early is the best way to supersede that."

"It will be strong enough?" Ianto tasked softly.

"Progesterone shots, steroids, we are going to throw everything we have at it" she smiled confidently and Ianto nodded as he sighed softly.

"Hey, what is it?"

"Hormones" he quipped with a fake smile.

"Any other questions?" she asked as she settled with her PDA.

"Does sex … I mean ... would it hurt the baby?" Ianto asked with a wince of embarrassment that made her smile.

"Oh Ianto" she giggled, "No. I don't think so, as long as you feel able and it is pleasurable, it's OK. With any pregnancy, the minute it starts feeling uncomfortable you should stop."

"God, I hate … god." He blushed, "I mean … with me bottoming."

"Same rules apply" she giggled as she slapped at him.

He nodded with relief.

"So, you told him yet?" she asked as she watched his face change.

No.

"I tried, I mean. I started to but ... no." he sighed. "I don't know if he would like the idea."

"Sooner or later he might notice" she needled.

"Yeah" Ianto's face dropped and he looked down at his hands over his stomach again. "Yeah."

"Ianto?"

"I skirted the issue, sort of loosely flew it up the flag pole and he didn't just shoot it down" he sighed, "He cut the flag pole down and set fire to the flag."

"Oh Ianto"

"Then he pissed on it."

Martha groaned.

"He said he doesn't want a child" Ianto looked at her with a fat tear starting to escape from the corner of his eye, "he …he might not want me either when he finds out."

"No!" she rushed to assure him, "He doesn't know. He's talking out of a hole in his arse, you know he does a lot, right?"

Ianto laughed though his tears and sniffed, ribbing his face.

"I want it" he said morosely, "I don't want to get rid of it but …"

"You would?" She asked, "For him?"

"I don't know" Ianto wailed as she pulled him against her and he sobbed into her chest.

"Oh baby" she soothed, wanting to smack Jack upside the head for being so oblivious to what was happening.

"What if I tell him?" she offered.

"NO!" Ianto drew back with horror, rubbing at his face and her heart sank as she watched him draw away from her.

He was off the exam table and pulling at his clothes as if she had suggested something illegal.

"Ianto, we can work this out honey"

"NO" Ianto barked, "Its mine!"

"OK" she sighed.

He rushed from the room and she leaned against the exam table with sorrow.

.

.

.

Jack watched Ianto stride across the lawn and kick over a peg that marked where the roses were going and he walked over to place it back in, finding Ianto staring at the spot for the graves.

"I want them" he said to Jack without turning around, "I wanna get them and put them here. Why are we dicking about with our balls in our hands?"

Jack blinked as he processed the anger.

"I want to go to the hub and get them, I want my family here. I want Tosh here. Lisa and even bloody Gray. Now!"

He sounded like a petulant child and looked like one as well as he stamped his foot.

It was on the tip of Jack's tongue to reprimand him then he remembered that this was his mate, his ill mate and he was trying to tell him something.

Had been trying for a few days.

"OK" Jack agreed.

Maybe after a little burial service Ianto would feel settled.

Maybe then he would tell him why he was weeping in his sleep.


	19. hello there sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/trvc39dyn/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Ianto had wandered to the far end of the section and was morosely glaring at the pile of rocks that hid the filtration system's vents.

_How obvious. Not even a wee rock garden or something?_

He felt something behind him and sighed as he turned to ask Jack for a little space, finding the female Predator there instead.

For some reason he felt no fear.

Maybe he was just past caring.

"I'm pregnant" he blurted and she canted her head to show she didn't understand the terminology.

He placed a hand over his stomach, "With child."

"Yes" she nodded, "Progressing nicely."

Ianto snorted as he turned away from her to glare at the rocks some more, "Thought that's what you were referring to."

"You do not welcome your offspring?" she asked.

"It is …. Uncommon for men to bear children here at this time" Ianto explained, "Also. I am unwell. I do not know if it is due to the baby or what you did to me. Or are they linked? I just don't know. I hate not knowing."

"It is important for your kind to have rules, you like order don't you" she tapped a finger to his shoulder and he turned back to her, suddenly aware that he was being rude.

"I apologize for my manners" Ianto said as he smiled softly, "Whatever you did, it brought me back and I am grateful. I just worry if my child is OK, if I am as well."

"Would you find it comforting if I gave your … artificial woman … some information on the procedure?" she asked and Ianto could have slapped himself for not realizing that they would readily provide help if he just asked.

"That would be most generous of you" he bowed slightly "You are kind."

She seemed to preen as her hair shimmered about her head, liking this small creature and his polite acceptance of their differences.

"You worry if the child is advanced or of our doing" she said as it occurred to her, "No. I chose you for the child. It slumbered, as did you in the eternal sleep. The poison that rendered you into such a deep sleep would have killed you had you not been cryogenically sealed. It was a simple matter to resurrect you. Your heart however did not stand up to the poison and had been too long inert."

"So .. my heart …." Ianto's hand moved from his stomach to his chest.

"Was my brother's. He died in battle soon after your retrieval and I …" the large monster shifted her feet and Ianto stepped closer, reaching out to take a huge talon-like hand in his own.

"I am sorry for your loss. We reverie those who fall, we love those we can still hold and we endure. Death is a cruelty we must face" Ianto said softly and the hand tightened around his for a moment.

"I knew you were the one" she whispered, then she let go and swung as Jack bellowed out, he was running towards them with a look of horror.

"The DNA, they are compatible but different enough to cause shifts" she said quickly, "You will adjust as you progress."

As Jack came to them she blinked away and he doubled over panting.

"You scared her off" Ianto sniped, his temper frayed.

"That's a she?" Jack wheezed with a grimace. "I can usually tell."

"She's my friend" Ianto snapped, then sighed. "Sorry, I have no call to speak to you like that. I'm just tired and hungry but afraid to eat as I threw up again this morning."

"Well. Tell you what" Jack smiled, "What say we go get the troops sorted and go to the hub. We can do a bit of pillaging and collect our friends. Mickey and I have finished digging. We can have a nice wee ceremony and then a light meal and rising of the glass."

"Sounds good" Ianto smiled, walking back to the house with Jack.

"What did she want?" Jack asked after a while.

"To see how I was progressing" Ianto answered and fought the urge to snort.

Martha was standing on the porch watching them approach and Ianto smiled softly, "Mardlenia is just curious to see how we are doing. She said she would send some information to Tosh about my procedure to resurrect me, as she thinks it might help with my issues."

She nodded happily and watched Jack look at Ianto with a frown then she remembered that he still didn't know what the biggest 'issue' was.

She stepped aside and Ianto entered then she stepped in front of Jack, hindering him.

"Yes mother?" Jack asked sarcastically, feeling a scolding coming for something.

"Go easy on him" she said softly, "He is having a hard time coming to terms with a few things and he is terrified that you will reject him, or leave him. He is still in that mindspace. Like he used to be. Just your bit of fluff."

"He isn't though!" Jack frowned, "He is so much more … so much."

"Don't tell me ya Muppet" she snorted, "Tell him, before he does have a bloody ulcer. He's twisted up in knots trying to work thing out. Loosen things up a bit. Let him know you love him, no matter what you might discover."

Jack nodded and went to change for the hub and she watched him walk past Ianto who was talking to Mickey unaware that she had slightly meddled.

Mickey's soft frown told her he had noticed though.

She nodded and then his face cleared, accepting her at her word that it was OK.

She hoped like hell it was.


	20. skeletons in the closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/5azumxq0f/) [](https://postimage.org/)

The hub seemed less musty and Ianto pondered if his previous visit was the cause then Tosh whispered to him that she had started some low level power 'acquiring' to vent out the place.

"Naughty minx" Ianto snorted and then he paled as he neared her drawer.

"It's OK" she assured him, "I'm here. That's just a part of me I had to let go. So do you."

He nodded and Jack looked over with a slight frown, realizing that Ianto was having a private conversation with the AI.

The body bags seemed so light and Jack carried his brother was a heaviness more in himself than the corpse, watching as Ianto demanded Tosh's.

Then Jack went back, pulling open a drawer that had held a petite red head, her name still visible on the top of the bag where he had clipped it before sealing her in.

"Amelia" he whispered, his hand on her for a moment then he lifted her and carried her out as well.

Ianto had wondered who the two extra graves were for and watched as Jack went alone for the last one, coming back with two.

"They stay together" Jack said by way of explanation and they all shrugged and kept loading.

Jack had been saddened to see his office a mess but in the drawer that held his tin he found his heart still intact and sighed with relief.

The trip back to the pier was silent, but for Ianto hurling over the side. Jack didn't remember him getting sea sick previous times but nerves were a bit heightened.

They drove home, Mickey and Martha in a second vehicle as Jack made sure they have enough room for the archives he knew Ianto was going to beg.

He felt the pressure of the tail, making several stops and unexpected turns before sure they were not being followed only to have Martha curse over the coms that she had one.

Ianto felt a spike of anger and snarled as he wrenched his belt to swing around.

"We can take them!" he said to Jack as he reached for his sidearm.

"Easy there speedy!" Jack laughed softly, "Let's give Martha a chance, yeah?"

Ianto slumped back against the seat and Jack started to laugh at this uncharacteristic display of bloodlust and they spent another half hour playing tag until the tail was lost.

"I don't like that one bit!" Mickey said as he swung from the cab of the small truck. "Next time, we change vehicles and see if they are following one of us by splitting up."

"Agreed" Ianto nodded and then stepped back as Jack opened the SUV to get the body bags out.

"I feel like they should have caskets" Jack muttered.

"They are of soil, they should be in the soil" Ianto said calmly, "They don't care either way now, this is more for us and you know it. I think it nicer that they be allowed to drift away, not be confined anymore."

Ianto carried Tosh again, still sad that they had never found anything of Owen they could salvage.

He pulled their boxes of personal effects over to the hole and knelt, opening them and taking out a keepsake from each, then tipping them in, on top of her body. Owen's white coat fluttered and the buttons gleamed up as it lay over her and Ianto found it fitting, letting Jack help him to his feet.

"What did you keep?" Jack asked softly and Ianto opened his hand to show a little hair clip with a butterfly on it and one of Owen's buttons.

'What's Up Doc' with Bugs bunny leering from it, making Ianto smile softly. It was one he had left on Owen's desk early on in his employment and he had been touched when Owen had added it to his collection with open mirth.

Jack went over to kneel by one of the body bags Ianto didn't know and reached out to place a flower in the grave, watching it fall and sighing, then looking up at the sky in a melancholy way.

"Who's that then?" Mickey asked the question Ianto wanted to and everyone waited.

"This little lady was called Amelia Corsby" he said softly, "She was an amazing Torchwood Agent with a heart of gold. She was three months pregnant when she fell. I …."

Jack rose and cleared his throat, "She knew how I felt about children. After Alice and … she knew. We had such a huge fight about it. She went out for a routine retrieval and I was still too angry to talk sanely to her. She came back in a body bag."

Ianto was looking at Martha as she turned to look at him and she saw the look of triumph as Jack proved him right.

He didn't want another child.

"And this one?" Mickey pointed to the one on the other side of Jack and he snorted.

"That was my first Welshman. Sean Garret" Jack grinned, "God but he was a racehorse! So quiet and polite, like this one, but in the sack he could make you boneless. Great at that, the Welsh."

"You make them sound like a breed of dog" Mickey scoffed and put on an American accent, "Yep Rover was a good wee Welshie. I got Roger once he popped off. Like the Welshies, me. Great wee breed!"

Jack threw his head back and roared with laughter as Ianto steamed, glaring at Jack as he tried to think of a way to get his attention back to the matter at hand.

"I want to say a few words" he said softly.

"I don't even want to ask about the third one, probably for the complete set!" Mickey laughed and Jack's face became serious again as Ianto turned away from them.

"That was Sean's daughter. Angela. Lovely girl and … hit and run. She was only twelve. Broke his heart. He never let a day go by without visiting her and kissing her picture on the door of her drawer. That's why I put them together." Jack sighed and shook his head with genuine sorrow, "Broke his fucking heart."

Martha turned to look at Ianto and found an empty space.

Ianto had already fled.


	21. Sqwark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimg.org/image/mcxa2ru9b/)  
>    
> [](https://postimage.org/)

Ianto didn't know where to go, running through the house and finding each room unacceptable.

Finally he found himself in the reading nook facing the corner and he felt his despair tenfold as he looked at where he would have put those perfect chairs.

He let his head fall into the empty shelving and started to sob, despairing.

Why did she let him live?

What is the point of this?

His shoulders were shaking as he cried, pushing himself in further, then getting annoyed that he didn't fit.

Suddenly he felt a wave of anger wash over him and he was tearing at the shelving, roaring and screaming was he slammed his fists into the wood, snapping pieces off.

Jack grabbed him with horror, trying to pull him out of the wall he was now buried in but Ianto flung him off and kept going until he blinked with confusion at finding himself in the spare room next to theirs.

He looked around and wondered what the hell had happened as Jack struggled through the hole.

"IANTO!" Jack roared, grabbing him and shaking him.

Ianto pushed him back off and squared off in a fighting stance, his lips peeled back.

"Ianto. Stop" Jack begged, "Baby it's me, Jack."

"I know it's you, I see you quite clearly sir" Ianto snarled " … and you are a danger."

Jack looked at his love.

Covered in dust, debris from the wall and blood where he had harmed himself while tantruming.

"Ianto?" Jack said softly, "I will never hurt you. I am no danger to you."

"No?" Ianto canted his head, looking unerringly like he was regarding Jack.

"I love you. As I have never loved before" Jack said sadly, "Even the Doctor cannot hold a candle to you, my love."

Ianto had stopped looking for a fight and straightened up, still glaring but now looking around as if going back to his confusion.

"Ianto, you just slammed through the wall" Jack said to him, "You just made a door for this room."

"Well … I don't know" Ianto looked around dazed, "Maybe … maybe this can be my room then..."

"What about the lovely big room we already chose?" Jack asked with a soft smile.

"No. That's yours" Ianto shrugged, "You can bring whomever home then. Get another Welsh bit, yeah?"

"Mickey was out of line with that joke" Jack frowned, "I did not replace anyone with you, and I could not replace you with all the Welsh in the world. I love you. Don't' you get it? You!"

"You don't want a child with me" Ianto huffed, rubbing the back if his neck as he did when agitated.

"What?" Jack frowned, "I never … wait. What?"

"You said you were never doing that again. You fought with ... with … her out there! You didn't want the child in her belly either!"

"Ianto, please" Jack slumped again the wall, "Just tell me what it is, tell me what you are so scared of."

Ianto snorted and paced as he rubbed his neck some more, "Where to start."

"You have a Predator's heart in your chest" Jack said after a few paces, "Let's start with that, yeah?"

Ianto nodded, "Yeah. Ok. Point."

"I don't care."

"I have altered DNA as a result" Ianto warned and Jack shrugged.

"I don't care."

"The Predator you scared off is the sister of the heart's owner. She chose me to house his heart, his spirit" Ianto explained, "She sees me as the keeper of his heart."

"I don't care?" Jack pushed off from the wall and walked closer, "I only care for you."

"I'm tired because my body is adjusting to its new self" Ianto said, "I crave … meat. I want to fight. The tail today, I wanted to leap out of the SUV and taken them on in the middle of the street. That's not me. I'm changing."

"I don't care" Jack repeated, "I care only for you."

Ianto turned for the coup de grace.

"I'm with child."

Jack opened his mouth to give his answer and froze.

"See? Care now?" Ianto mocked.

Jack huffed softly as his knees gave out and Ianto gaped as Jack fainted dead away.

.

.

.

.

Sandylee007 that was just for you.


	22. clearing the air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/9rx9iqajz/) [](https://postimage.org/app.php)

Jack came to in a chair with Mickey talking to him as he held him up and gently shook him.

"Jack? You with us?" Mickey repeated and Jack blinked as it all came flooding back.

"Where's Ianto?" he asked as he struggled to get out of the chair.

"Graves. He stormed out there and yelled at us to leave him alone." Martha said softly, "I think he's filling them in."

"Oh god! He shouldn't be overdoing it, he's pregnant!" Jack gasped, running out and leaving Mickey gob smacked as his wife face palmed.

Jack called out as he drew near and Ianto turned to face him, his shirt off and his pale skin glistening with sweat in the dying sun's muted light.

"I can do that, you take a breath" Jack said as he reached for the shovel and Ianto seemed to consider pulling it back, but then let him have it.

"I love you, so much" Ianto said softly and Jack felt his heart soar then realized he was talking to the grave.

Ianto knelt as the dirt stopped piling up and started to smooth it out with his hands.

"Ianto, it will settle" Jack said and Ianto growled softly.

"It's Tosh. You know it has to be nice and tidy" Ianto muttered as he started placing rocks around the edge of it.

"Ianto, we need to talk about you. The baby" Jack knelt and watched Ianto's face as he ignored him.

"Ianto?"

Ianto finally sat back on his heels to glare as him and Jack saw the dirty face streaked with tears.

"Ianto. That was then, this is now" Jack said softly, "She … was not mate material. Me? A terrible dam. I get sick, I whine a lot and none of my children I ever carried survived to full term."

Ianto balked as his hands went to his stomach at the thought of a stillbirth.

"God. The chairs" Jack finally got it.

Ianto snorted and rose to brush dirt off his knees.

"Ianto, I love you. I want you. Gods, you really want me to admit that I need you too?" Jack asked as he stepped around the grave to approach him, "Ianto. I don't know what is going to happen, I have no idea what your future holds but I want to be in it. Do you understand me?"

Ianto was now breathing normally as he scrubbed at his face and Jack pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and offered it to him with a soft smile.

"Ianto, I love you." He offered as well.

"We can get through this together" Jack assured him, also starting to relax, "We can survive this. The baby, we can handle it. I will love you, and love it because it came from you."

Ianto dropped his hands and frowned at Jack with confusion.

"As long as we face it together, we can endure" Jack now reached out to take Ianto's hands and he hunched slightly so Ianto was looking at him, "I can love this baby, for you."

Ianto's frown deepened as he tried to understand why he was talking like that, then he clicked and his face changed to one of complete horror.

He took a step back, pulling his hands out of Jack's.

"Ianto?"

"You think this is a … what? Alien? A Predator baby? Some hybrid abomination that you will accept for me?" Ianto spluttered as he felt his anger growing again.

"Ianto .. I …." Jack wondered if he had been misreading things again.

Ianto looked around as he sought an escape, wanting to smash something again.

"Ianto. Oh god. Are you telling me … are you telling me this is mine?" Jack felt his knees shaking as he watched his love intently, the small twitch at the corner of his mate's eye as he struggled to control his emotions told Jack he had finally gotten something right.

And gods, had he gotten so much wrong.

What a fucking mess.

"Ah shit" Jack wailed as his words repeated in his brain and he heard them as Ianto had been.

Ianto balked and Jack grabbed him, pulling him in tight, "No. No, stop misunderstanding me. No."

Ianto broke down and started to sob as he leaned into Jack's smell and warm body, his heart rendering intakes of breath making Jack wince.

Oh god he had hurt him so much.

Jack felt like a first class prick as he stood rocking them both as the air cooled and the evening chill finally alerted him to the dark.

"Come on baby" he said softly, "We still have that meal waiting and I know your skin is crawling from all that dirt."

"I never got to say some words and stuff" Ianto huffed softly.

"Tomorrow" Jack promised, "We will have nice grave markers and we will place them there and then it will be complete. Some flowers and stuff?"

"Rose bushes?" Ianto asked in a small voice as he let Jack lead him back to the house and the warmth waiting within.

"Yes, rose bushes and a nice garden area. A nice seat and spot for you to be alone with Tosh." Jack agreed, "Me with Gray. We all need a space to think sometimes. Christ I have to start trying more."

Ianto snorted.

"So, my baby maker? My lover and my big mouth?" Jack asked as he rubbed Ianto's back while walking, "Poor baby. It will be a little hellion."

Ianto snorted as he finally started to hope that this might work out.

His hand over his stomach matched the other one over his heart.

Either way, he was going to find out.


	23. no lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/g97fu4n3j/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Ianto had a quick shower and he paused in the bathroom to look at himself in the mirror.

His belly was still flat to the naked eye but when he pushed with his hand an orange sized lump filled his palm in a way that was … satisfying.

The scar was fading.

No longer puckered or an angry red colour, it was now a faint pink line.

Brilliant stuff, this Predator DNA.

Ianto came out to find the meal ready and was touched that Jack had waited for him. He sat next to his love and felt the arm snaking around the small of his back as Jack leaned in to smell his still wet hair.

"OK?"

Ianto nodded mutely and smiled as a blush formed, smelling Jack's arousal.

Naughty.

"Tomorrow we go back for the rest of the tat we want" Mickey said, flicking his fork, "I saw some 'boogly googly' stuff I know I saw on the Tardis once, I don't like the idea of it left behind. I suggest we do the many vehicles and try to see what we can do about this tail."

"I want to know which one of us its following" Martha agreed as they both ignored the two men making goo-goo eyes at the end of the table. "I'm thinking we let the dust settle afterwards, at least a week or two before we show ourselves again."

"Yeah." Mickey frowned, "I don't like it. They're too close."

"Rest of the secure archives, all of the Mainframe stuff listed and Jack and I had personal stuff down there we couldn't fit today. Then we let it all sit for a few weeks" Ianto agreed, "This tail is giving me the heebie-jeebies."

"How far along are you?" Mickey asked as he watched Ianto reach for a bread roll and Ianto hesitated with surprise.

"Ah, Fifteen weeks? No. God. Sixteen weeks now." Ianto said softly and Mickey hummed.

Jack blinked, "So .. you were about four weeks when you died?"

"I've been back about ten weeks so … I was six weeks gone." Ianto answered with a shift in his seat to show his annoyance at the topic of discussion.

"Shit" Jack sighed, "I killed our child as well."

"Stop it!" Ianto slammed his hand down and the fork flew into the air, hitting the bowl of potato salad in the middle.

Mickey was the first to snort, then slap his hand over his mouth as Martha kicked at him under the table.

Ianto followed with a hic-up and giggle of his own.

They all laughed softly as the tension dispersed and Ianto sighed.

"You didn't kill either of us, here we are. Right here ya Muppet!" Ianto finally said, "I wasn't dead. Just in a deep sleep, apparently the gas caused a paralysis and putting me in a chryo-chamber saved me. And our child. She found me, recognized something in me and saved me. Ta-da!"

He flung his arms wide and another piece of potato flew off the cloth where it had handed from the fork assault.

"God, I think I hate potato salad" Ianto sighed as everyone giggled.

"You are right" Jack smiled, "I need to stop looking at the past, my future is my one and only concern now. I agree about the tail, let's get that done."

Everyone nodded.

"Since we managed to make the funeral another drama, sorry about that, let's have a do over there" Jack sighed.

"We need a do over stick" Mickey said suddenly though a mouth full of food.

"What?"

"Like a stirring spoon. A talking stick. A do-over one!" he repeated slower, this time with an empty mouth, "A token. When one of us acts like a dickhead we get a chance to hold it high and apologize. Then we all move on and accept it was just a dickhead moment. Let it go!"

Ianto laughed softly as Jack leaned back and clapped, pleased that Mickey Mouse was on form. Just when he needed him to smooth Ianto's mood, Mickey was there.

Good man.

Ianto excused himself for a moment and then came back with something in his hand that he dropped on the table and Jack started as he looked at what he thought was a dildo, but then he snorted as he realized he was looking at a Derotian Apology Stone.

"Do you know what this is?" he pointed and Ianto nodded.

"My archives Sir" he said softly, "I know everything. I know the holder must be truly contrite or it will change colour. No lies here. Not at this table. Agreed?"

Everyone agreed and Mickey snatched it up, "I hereby declare this is not to be used with lube … anywhere!"

Ianto screamed with horror as everyone laughed and agreed.

They took turns holding it and promising to use it only for chaste reason, only with Jack did it change colour until Ianto slapped at him.

No lies here.

Ianto's heart sang.

It felt the joy of companionship as Ianto looked at his family.

His team.

His crew.

And his Captain at his side.


	24. old face/new face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/i7nsqinsf/) [](https://postimage.org/)

They were ready to go, heading off to the garage that held several vehicles they had 'obtained' over the week.

Ianto knew Jack was panicking but not why, the plan was a good one.

Then it occurred to him as Jack checked the vehicle's tires yet again, Jack was worried about being apart from him. Not for his safety, but for their bond.

For some reason it filled Ianto with immense pleasure that Jack felt so close to him and he wondered if he should stay with him but then knew that if he gave in now, his mate would get worse as time went by.

Instead, he allowed a cuddle before climbing into the Saab and let Jack close the door to lean in for another kiss.

"I love you" Jack whimpered, his face so open and full of love that Ianto felt like he could take on the world as he returned the affection.

To think that only 24 hours earlier he had felt so shitty.

Ianto had also agreed to stay up top as a lookout, knowing it wasn't just Jack fussing now as Mickey looked over more than once as well.

He stood in the middle of the Plass with the breeze bringing him a plethora of smells and he found himself scenting the air as his eyes scanned the faces around him.

There was something familiar about this, so calm and so dammed familiar.

An underlying scent of the bay, the smell of the boats passing with their exhausts, people's perfumes and natural body odors, newsprint from the book store, fresh bread from the bakery and … something familiar.

Of course it's familiar, he reasoned with himself, its home.

He lowered his head and let his hooded sweatshirt cover his face more, and then wondered why he felt the need to hide.

Something was happening and he felt himself …sort of bleed into the cobblestones and he breathed out as he slid into the world around him.

A cat was sitting by the butcher shop licking a paw as it stared at the fire hydrant on the other corner.

A couple was having a quiet argument over the cost of their meal in the restaurant by the fire hydrant.

The hydrant was leaking.

Each drop of water forming and then dropping, like a diver into the blue below, with a boom.

Boom.

A dog took a drink from the puddle forming and then followed its master obediently, it's tail wagging as it passed Gwen who was …

Ianto's eyes opened and the world bled away.

There was no sound, the bodies around him seemed to turn to mist and fog and he saw across the Plass as clearly as if they were not there.

Gwen was crouched by a rubbish bin with an intense stare, looking across to one side of him and he knew without turning to see the direction that she was watching the invisible stones original place.

Silly bitch.

Did she not know that the stone was long gone, the power of the Tardis blown sky high along with the upper level of the hub?

No. She wasn't looking for that, she was looking for the person who stopped to it to see if it worked.

A black man, lean and self assured.

He stank of sweat and that underlying stink of annoyance Gwen seemed to garner from all men after a while.

Ianto wondered how he was able to do this, see like this and canted his head as she spoke, her voice whispering on the breeze.

"Well I know what we saw Rex!" she was bleating "Jack is back and sooner or later he will come here. If only to drop a rose or something."

"He would be that sappy?" Rex snorted.

"Yes"

Ianto frowned as he felt himself bristle at the throwaway attitude and he wondered again what Jack had not yet told him about these last few missing years between them.

Something told him that he was not going to find Gwen all that favorable.

And as for Rex …

Why did he have a hint of Jack in his scent?

Ianto felt a spike of jealousy as he wondered if he was the one who had filled his spot when the 456 had forced Ianto to vacate it.

Then he let it go.

Why be jealous when he can be vengeful.

Ianto smiled as he felt himself crouch lower to hide in the throng, watching as Gwen looked directly at him.

And then her eyes moved on.

Good.

_But I see you!_

When he got the click on his coms to tell him they were moving out he watched Gwen swing to look around frantically.

"Let's go lover" Jack's voice purred in his ear and Ianto resisted the urge to answer as Gwen signalled frantically to her partner.

His eyes narrowed as he now knew she was scanning the coms frequencies.

Fucking bitch.

Fool me once.


	25. one thing and another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/bw59o8zcf/) [](https://postimage.org/)

They travelled back without any sign of a tail, almost disappointing Jack and he congratulated Mickey on the multiple vehicle idea even if he wasn't sure it was what had worked, wanting Mickey to have some satisfaction.

Jack had helped unload and was more than excited with some of their acquisitions, noting that Ianto was quietly removing some from the communal pile and ferreting them away, other bits going to the shelving unit in his reading nook.

The hole was still there and Jack made a mental note to fix it into a doorway as well as a door to their own room beyond the room that was now to be the nursery.

The nursery.

Jack loved the idea.

He had also ordered the two chairs, adding a third so he might sit with them as well.

Maybe a nice deep burgundy or blood red rug was needed on those dark stained floorboards.

He was determined to show Ianto that he was happy about this child.

His child.

He glanced over at Ianto who was chewing the inside of his mouth as he stared at a piece of coloured glass and then looked at Mickey, gasping as he saw what Mickey had just plucked from the pile.

"Oi! That's mine!" he roared and Mickey poked his tongue at him.

Ianto was distracted for most of the afternoon as he chewed over what had happened, then when he was sure of his thoughts he settled to voice them.

"What do you mean, Gwen was there?" Jack asked with surprise as he looked up from the piece of tat he was wrestling Mickey for.

"On the Plass, Gwen was looking for you. She had a black man called Rex with her." Ianto repeated calmly.

Jack was suddenly on his feet and so very serious that even Mickey's smile was gone.

"She was keyed into our coms, was listening to you. That's why I didn't answer. She looked straight through me but was searching the entire place for you. I would say by now she has discovered our entrance," Ianto sighed, watching Tosh nod her agreement from a monitor.

"She is already in, but she thinks it is all damaged" Tosh assured them, "I have created a hologram to cover the secure archives door."

"Nothing in there left of importance" Mickey frowned.

"She doesn't know that" Ianto replied, "Keep the bitch guessing. Plus if she gets in she will know what we were doing. No. Best keep her chasing her tail."

"Why now?" Jack questioned.

"She must have …"

"No. Why tell us now. Why not straight away?" Jack clarified.

"I was … unsettled. Something was wrong with her. She didn't smell like her. Something was off" Ianto shrugged, "I don't know how to explain it."

"And Rex?" Jack asked quickly, "How was he?"

Ianto furrowed his brows and glared at Jack as he waited for some sort of explanation.

"He stank of you" Ianto finally said. "He also smelt … rotten. Sickly."

"Damn it" Jack sat with a thump.

"Ex lover?" Ianto couldn't help it as his jealousy flared again.

"Rex?" Jack laughed as she shook his head, "No, he couldn't stand me. Bloody homophobe!"

Ianto felt his hands unclench with a small amount of shame, then he looked away and Jack realized what he had been thinking.

"Rex … he had a blood transfusion from me" he hastened to explain, "During the switch for the end of the miracle we needed my blood at both ends of the pole. Rex went in with my blood in his veins, the only way to get it past security. We both died. The switch made us both immortal!"

"So he's like you?" Ianto canted his head.

"Yes. No. Yes. Shit. Sort of" Jack struggled as Martha moved closer to Ianto, seeing his dismay.

"He heals quickly, the first was like a reset, but since then he heals, but not completely. It's like a diluted version. A washed down effect where he still has to heal and they seem to stall out at … like eighty percent." Jack grimaced, "What you smelt was the festering."

"Oh my god, do they heal at all?" Martha asked with horror.

"Lancing helps" Jack shrugged, "But then he has the burn instead. He blames me, like I had any idea this would happen. Who would have thought?"

"That anyone with some of your DNA in them at the point of turn would become … immortal?" Mickey snorted, "Shit a brick."

Ianto had paled a bit more and his hand went to his chest, now completely smooth with the scar more of a red pen mark

Martha noted the movement and she frowned as she watched Ianto swallow, then rise.

"Morning sickness" he stammered as he stumbled from the room, heading not for the bathroom but the back yard.

He reached the rocks and leaned against them as his mind swirled with so many things.

Most of all, now he knew why she had said the other test subjects had died.

It was not just her brother's heart that had saved him.

It was his baby's heart beat as well.

Holly shit.


	26. Toys R Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/q1pry1aen/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Jack wanted to make sure Ianto understood the level of commitment here, taking him shopping.

To a baby store no less.

He even refrained from shoving a binky in his own mouth when they got to them.

Something he was sure Ianto was grateful for.

He was examining the bassinettes, on his knees as he tried to work out how the hell he was going to get a kit-set one together when he heard a familiar voice.

"Bloody hell, she's only going to wear it for three months if I'm lucky!"

Jack walked around the shelves to find Rhys Williams holding up a little outfit with abject horror.

"Rhys?"

"Bloody hell!" Rhys gaped, "Jack? Christ, what are you doing here?"

"Hunting for Winderbeast" Jack shrugged, "You?"

"Winderbeast?" Rhys blinked, then snorted, "You bastard, I thought that was some alien thing for a second."

"No, I really am shopping, like a normal person" Jack laughed along with him.

"Well, since Gwen and I split up it's been a bit weird, never thought I would be a single father, ya know?" Rhys sighed, "But we are both better off. Anwen is a wee star!"

"God, she must have grown," Jack said as he looked at the outfit, "How old now?"

"Three next month!" Rhys said proudly, "Such a little princess!"

"How's the job going?" Jack asked as he recalled the comment about cost.

"Ah, a bit tighter since she left. Well, booted us out really" Rhys huffed, "I tried living with me parents but their constant sniffs of disappointment was a bit much. Then Andy had an accident and I found meself looking after him too. Seemed to work. Anwen loves him to bits too."

"Andy?" Jack asked then Ianto walked around the shelf

"Cariad. Can we get…"

He looked at Rhys with surprise and Rhys stared back with equal shock.

"Fucking Torchwood" he finally said and Ianto smiled wanly.

"Hello Rhys" Ianto answered and Rhys surged forward, engulfing the fellow Welshman in a hug.

Ianto hugged him back enjoying the comforting warmth, then pulled back to smile at him.

"What were you saying about Andy?" Jack asked again.

"Gwen took him out on some retrieval thing and he got injured, apparently she had been experimenting with some of the stuff they're collecting, her and Rex. Andy doesn't really talk about it" Rhys sighed as he continued to look at Ianto with undisguised glee, "He's … not good. Like I said, he lives with me no while his compo payments barely pay for him, Christ. We're all he has. Gwen dropped him like a hot potato, Torchwood left him to fucking burn!"

"Jesus" Ianto breathed.

"Yeah, coz it wasn't during work hours the Heddlu said it was classified as moonlighting and refused insurance" Rhys snarled, "Gwen never officially signed him on as police liaison as she had promised. Poor bastard was well shafted."

"Well … that is Gwen" Jack shrugged, then turning to Ianto.

"I'm sorry babe, you wanted something, what was it?"

"Mobiles" Ianto pointed, "Look. Little fighter planes!"

Jack looked up and his face lit up as he saw what Ianto wanted, approving.

"I'll sort that, you two stand and chat" Jack moved away to find a staff member so they could get one of the sets.

Ianto was the first to know there was a predicament, the smell ticking his senses and he instinctively crouched as he swung to scent the air.

"What are you doing?" Rhys asked.

"Gwen. Is she supposed to be here?" Ianto asked with worry, trying to signal an oblivious Jack.

"Is she heck! I got a restraining order out against …"

Whatever else Rhys was about to say was lost in the loud noise that filled the store, dropping people as they screamed and clutched at their ears.

Jack hit the ground and grunted through the pain as he looked over at Ianto, unaffected and still scenting as he zeroed in on what was attacking.

Jack struggled to his knees, groaning and trying to breathe past the pain as he tried to reach his love.

Rhys powered up off the floor and threw himself over Ianto, pushing them both into some plush toys and burying them as Jack fell back to his hands and knees with pain.

He was grounded, felt like he was going to throw up as he looked up from the floor at the high heels striding towards him.

He knew.

He knew with sickening clarity as his eyes travelled up those boots, thighs, hips …

Gwen Cooper had found him.


	27. Bam-a-lam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/4vez6lkvj/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Gwen was leering triumphantly as she zeroed in on Jack, still trying to get to his feet.

Jack's lips peeled back in a leer as he struggled to appear less affected than he truly was.

She got level with him and his angle, looking up at her gave him a prime view of her hands and he felt himself want to vomit as her left hand swing by her hip.

It was yellow.

Scaled and obviously rotting.

He focused on it, using his disgust to tune out the noise, finally standing to his feet to face her.

"Gwen, a bit over the top isn't it dear?" he asked calmly.

He could see Ianto and Rhys struggling in the toy stack, Ianto's eyes gleaming with unconcealed hatred as he gently tried to extract himself from a semiconscious Rhys.

Ianto's eyes were on them and then as Jack watched out of the corner of his eye, Ianto's gaze shifted to behind him and Jack knew it must be Rex flanking him.

Oh Gods!

He must protect Ianto.

His baby.

Jack locked eyes with Ianto and watched his face change into a mask of fury, finally getting free of Rhys and shifting to a crouching position, still partially hidden.

A bunny rabbit tumbled to the floor, skidding to a halt sitting upright, as if front infantry and Jack bit back a giggle of hysteria.

Then Ianto nodded.

Jack dropped like a stone as Ianto rose, opening fire with a roar of rage that was louder than the sound which gave Jack instant relief.

Taking a deep cleansing breath Jack rose and turned to see Rex on the floor comvulsing from the stunner as Gwen gaped, still turning to see what had felled him and Jack focused on her as he surged forward, tackling her to the ground.

Ianto was striding towards them, somehow appearing larger and more pissed than he had ever seen him, his arms swinging confidently as he looked past Jack and Gwen on the floor and made for Rex.

He bent down and grabbed the front of Rex's vest, picking him up and heaving him through the wall and Rex flew out into the forecourt of the café next door followed by several soft toys that bounced on the paving stones.

Ianto calmly stepped through the wall.

Yeah, I told you right, he just … well. I never saw anything like it … except in Terminator movies, ya know? He stepped through like it was chalk board, bearing down on the black man who was scuttling on his hands and knees as he looked for an exit.

Jack felt a spark of delight in the image, framed by broken sheet rock and then looked down at Gwen who hadn't seen.

She was so focused on Jack and he became aware of the smell.

Oh god, it was like hugging a corpse that had been dipped in dead skunks.

Jack drew back his fist and punched her as hard as he could in the side of her head, making her grunt with shock.

Commotion had him glancing up as Unit began to spill into the mall and he barked a warning to his beloved who looked up, his chin pointing at them like he was some wild animal on the hunt and Jack felt a spike of lust for the beautiful creature he was fortunate to have at his side.

His side.

Yes, where he should be.

Get up idiot.

Why did that sound like Rhys Williams?

Rhys was gripping the back of Jack's coat as he yanked Jack off Gwen and flung him at the opening Ianto had left, following after a quick boot to Gwen, stalling her attempt to rise and follow.

They stumbled out and away from the noise that was now obviously only in the baby store.

They were running and as they went Ianto scooped Rhys under his arm like a child, taking him at great speed past Jack and down the stair well then freaking him the entire fuck out by calmly vaulting over the handrail and dropping eight levels to the parking level, landing with a dull thud that rattled Rhys' bones as his teeth sapped shut.

Thank god he didn't bite his tongue.

Then Ianto released him and he saw why Ianto had done that insane leap.

Jack lay nearby where he had just fallen, leading the way with a suicide jump.

Ianto scooped up the body and started to run, Rhys having enough wits about him to follow and they clambered into the SUV that looked like it wasn't theirs.

As Ianto leaned under the dash Rhys looked around and started to giggle as he realized they were in Gwen's SUV, complete with weaponry and alien tech.

They roared out of the car park, snapping the barriers and entering afternoon traffic with glee, Rhys starting to laugh as Jack lunged between the seats to snatch some files off the centre console and disappear again, blood still on his cheek.

"I don't' know about you Cariad" Ianto panted as he drifted around a corner, "But I think she was slightly miffed at you. Forget her birthday gain?"

Rhys fell back against the seats as he roared with glee.

Bloody Torchwood.

Thank god he was finally back in the right one.


	28. hungry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimg.org/image/glazoe12n/)   
>  [](https://postimage.org/)

Ianto was talking to someone with extreme anger, snarling so his teeth flashed and Rhys was mesmerized.

Jack was pacing in the layby they had pulled into and as Rhys regained his senses he started to curse, remembering the small detail of a daughter and friend left behind at home.

"If you are worried about your family, I'm on it" Ianto said as he swung and snapped the phone shut. "Jack? You OK?"

"Yeah" Jack huffed, "You liked that shirt on me and the blood will never come out, will it"

"No" Ianto grimaced, "Never mind."

"Right, action?" Jack leaned back and grinned continently at his man.

"Mickey and Martha already have Anwen and Andy on board, heading home via the anti-tail routes. We strip this bitch out and dump it with the keys in it, let her waste time tracking it in the projects or something" Ianto said calmly, "Maybe we will beat them home."

"Shit, can you do this? I mean, we won't be in the way?" Rhys asked as he climbed in the back to let Jack and Ianto have the front. He then saw the bloody clothes bundled up in the back foot space and swallowed as he thought back to Jack's lifeless body.

Jesus but Ianto is strong.

They pulled into the homestead and Rhys saw a wheelchair assessable van sitting by the doors, with the doors wide open feeling sick as he knew they must have 'acquired' it upon finding Andy's condition.

"TADDA!" Anwen was running towards him, her little black ponytails bouncing as her hair ribbons fluttered behind her like streamers.

Untied again.

Messy little mare.

"We beated you!" she crowed.

Rhys was scooping her up and kissing her face with glee.

Ianto walked past them and inside to see Andy sitting in a wheelchair, looking round the flat level with interest.

"We have four levels below this" Ianto said softly, "A lift, don't worry about that. Everywhere is wheelchair assessable, the old couple made sure they could fit hospital beds though all doorways because they feared a Zombie apocalypse of all things."

Andy looked up at Ianto and blinked, then burst into tears as his shaking hands reached up to touch his own face, as if trying to convince himself that he was awake.

"It's OK" Ianto knelt and touched his knee, making him jump. "I'm real. I'm here. Like Rhys said when he saw me, 'Bloody Torchwood' right?"

Andy nodded and grinned through his tears, clutching at Ianto's hand as he convinced himself that this was real.

"Hi" Ianto grinned back.

"Uncle Andy!" Anwen was running back in, "Tadda's here!"

Rhys entered, carrying some stuff as Jack followed with more, "Tosh is going to want a look at some of this."

"Tosh?" Andy asked with a squeak, his eyes wide.

"Not … not her" Ianto sighed, "Our mainframe, our AI. We call her Tosh."

He nodded, knowing it was too much to ask, watching Rhys empty his arms and then come over to kneel and gently gather him into a hug.

"Are you OK dumpling?" he whispered and Andy closed his eyes, breathing him in and calming.

Rhys was here.

This is Rhys.

It's OK now.

Andy drew back and the shaking was gone, nodding as he smiled for real.

Rhys let his hand linger on his cheek for a moment, then rose.

"Right then, let's see what we have here. If not for Ianto you would all probably live like pigs! I remember you Harkness, bloody pig!" Rhys chuffed and Ianto snorted as Martha entered from the back door and glared at Rhys.

"I beg your pardon, I do not live like a pig!" she snarled and Rhys squeaked.

"No, just with one" Jack shot back, "Or at least a mouse. A pig mouse? Or is it a mouse pig?"

"Stuff it Captain Cheesecake!" Mickey shot over his wife's shoulder as he entered and poked his tongue, "Cheeky bastard."

Rhys looked at Martha as he tried to remember where he knew her from, smiling politely.

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you but I am starving!" Ianto declared, heading for the kitchen and Rhys clapped his hands together as he followed, finally finding what would be his work space.

Ianto was standing at the open fridge eating cream cheese straight from the container, scooping it out with his fingers and humming as he chewed, then he reached in an pulled out pickled onions.

"Christ" Rhys said with amusement, "When are ya due?"

"About seven months" Ianto answered around his mouthful, reaching for a can of cola.

Rhys gaped and then remembered where he had met them in the first place.

"Bloody Torchwood!"


	29. gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/l2czxxazz/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Rhys was looking at his phone as he walked into the house with genuine dismay and Andy was the first to notice.

"What's wrong biggie?" He asked softly, wheeling his chair closer.

"Gwen's lawyer had been whining at mine" he sighed, "She wants her access visit."

"Bullshit! She's not seen the baban since …since …. Shit. Has it been six months?"

"Yeah. Suddenly she's complaining coz I fell off the face of the planet with her little one and she needs desperately to see her" Rhys frowned, "She wants to see me, more like."

"She knows" Andy said with alarm, "She knows where we are!"

"No" Ianto said from his chair, "We're safe here. She can't enter. Tosh is on the job."

"So, I have to meet her at the park, so she can see Anwen hasn't lost a bloody limb" Rhys snorted and rubbed his face as Andy moaned softly.

Ianto walked outside and stood by his rocks …. Yeah he had started to think of them as his … and stewed.

He felt something and looked to his left as she appeared, her spear still dripping with a blue tinted blood.

"Hello Sister" he said automatically, then blinked with surprise at the choice of words.

"Hello Brother" she returned the greeting with a swelling of her chest.

"I am worried about my friend" Ianto decided to tell her why he was standing there, in case she was somehow watching him, "I fear that he is going to walk into a trap and there is nothing I can do."

She sat daintily on a rock, no mean feat with limbs that long, "Tell me."

So Ianto did.

She seemed to consider, looking at him without blinking for several minutes, then she rose and removed her arm band and placing it on his arm.

"It may seem a little loose but it will adjust as I latch it" she said and as she closed the clips he felt it snap against his skin, making him jump and then laugh softly.

She showed him some tricks with it and he couldn't help but think this was another version of a VM.

He thanked her for her generosity and she shook her head, holding out her other arm to show an identical one with smaller, more dainty symbols.

"It was Rumtuck's" she said as she closed her hand over his wrist.

"Your brother? That was his name?"

"Yes, Rumtuck. He would have liked you and your curious ways" she smiled … at least he hoped that was what it was so he returned the smile politely.

After she had left, he walked back to the house and entered to watch Mickey argue with Andy about a piece of tech as Rhys cuddled Anwen on the sofa.

Jack was leaning against the doorway talking with Martha and he suddenly realized he was still cloaked, so he stomped his foot then reached for the button she had shown him, letting it fall and making them all yelp with shock.

"Boo?"

"What the fuck!" Rhys spluttered, then burst out laughing, "You bastard!"

"Actually, you can just call me Casper the friendly ghost" Ianto grinned as Jack grabbed his wrist to inspect the wristlet.

"It's mine" Ianto said, "It belonged to Rumtuck, now I hold his heart, it's mine."

Jack nodded and felt a strange relief in the thought that Ianto had a means to hide, then felt a chill as he knew before it was even said that it was not going to keep him as safe as he would like.

"I can be there with you, hidden in plain sight" Ianto said happily, "Mardlenia too. She and her mate want to watch over me and our … what did she call it? Bug?"

"Wait, are you telling me there will be a couple of Predators in attendance and you will be cloaked as well?" Jack relaxed again.

"Predators?" Andy asked with a frown, "You didn't exactly explain …"

"Brother" Mardlenia entered the house and headed to Ianto, "I forgot to give you this."

She held out the spear and Ianto huffed, "God, do you really think I can heft that?"

She dropped it into his palm and it seemed to fold back into itself until it was the size of a baton.

Ianto smiled and bowed as she turned and slowly walked back out, ducking to exit the back door.

"See?" Ianto said to Rhys, "We got you covered!"

"Holly fucking shit!" Mickey spluttered, finally speaking.

"Live long and prosper?" Andy offered and Rhys snorted as he said his favourite.

"Bloody Torchwood!"


	30. scalping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/7glxg8p2n/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Ianto had relented and agreed to hang back, choosing to stand by the jungle gym with Anwen, watching her hang upside down and wave happily at Rhys who sat on a bench watching.

Ianto could see the two predators, glowering at the world in general as they stood behind the bench mostly watching him. It was wondrous that he could see them within this cloak, this strange amour that had grown from the simple wristlet.

The black man came first, tentatively walking towards the jungle gym and he came to a halt less than a meter from Ianto and Ianto held his breath as he moved to the other side, the smell too much.

Once upwind he breathed again and watched the man pull gingerly at his shirt sleeve as a stain seemed to grow.

Then two more entered, looking like they were picnicking, except for the side arms clearly visible thanks to the strange technology … no. Wait.

No.

Ianto felt a chill as he realized that he was seeing with a Predator's eye, nothing to do with tech, everything to do with his new DNA.

He made a mental note to ask Mardlenia about it later, right now he was more interested in Gwen, striding towards Rhys with an intense focus.

Rhys didn't move, knowing what was at his back giving him strength and he leaned back as if taking in the sun.

"Where the fuck have you been" she snarled.

"Careful" he warned, "Little ears can hear you."

"I don't' give a fuck about ears" she snarled, "All I want is Jack Harkness. You know where he is, come on. I need Jack. Rhys, if you love me, if you ever loved me you will help me."

She had sat as she spoke, grasping his hand and looking pleadingly into his eyes, "Please Rhys. Jack can help me … help us. Don't you want … us?"

Rhys looked at her and felt the hands clasping his. The cold, slightly damp things like lumps of raw meat encasing his hand and he looked down.

They were not his wife's hands.

They were the hands of a monster and he looked back up with horror as he looked at her hairline and knew with clarity that she was wearing a wig.

"Gwen? What's happened?" he whispered.

"It was supposed to help, it didn't" she shrugged, dismissing it, "Jack can make it better. He can fix it … fix me. Us."

"I thought I saw a man that looked like Ianto with Jack the other day. Which frankly is a bit weird, chasing after a past sex conquest. Jack needs to move on from his part time sex" she snorted as she leaned in so he could see her cleavage better, "the CCTV was grainy but at least he chose a look alike with a bit more meat on him."

"Gwen …" Rhys topped talking as Anwen gave a little yelp and he turned to see one of those picnickers standing in front of her talking to her. "What's he doing?"

"Just need a little DNA, just some blood and stuff, Mum's too old" Gwen said softly, stroking his arm with a cold, dead lump of flesh, "She won't be harmed. They will sedate her before the procedure. Come on, I'll give her back, I promise, Pet."

"Get away from her" Rhys rose and Gwen grabbed for him, her face changing into a sneer of rage and he turned to shake her off, struggling and pushing at each other.

"Rhys, don't fight it" she warned and then squealed as her wig flew off.

Rhys stalled out ….

Time stopped.

Gwen was bald … well OK. Not quite bald, there were scales were covering her scalp and Rhys watched with increasing disgust as they seemed to move.

Oh god, they were moving independently.

Shit.

Rhys then looked at the wig, still suspended in the air and he started to snigger, imagining the Predator's confused expression as it looked at the damn thing.

Gwen turned to follow his gaze and Mardlenia chose that moment to de-cloak.

She looked down at Gwen and silently offered her the wig back as Rhys started to laugh, stepping back as Gwen released him with a quivering gasp.

Rhys took another step back and turned towards his child in time to see the man reaching for her fly back with a cry of pain, clutching at his arm as it started to seep from a wound and Rex called out for back-up as he surged forward, only to meet an immovable object.

_Jesus, is that Ianto?_

It was as if a wall of invisible bricks had stopped Rex and he simply folded and gracefully hit the deck stunned.

"Tadda!" Anwen wailed, running to him and he scooped her up, looking to Mardlenia who was leaning down to look into Gwen's face.

A large hand reached up, removing the face plate to Mardlenia's face plate and the Predator showed her face, the mandibles opening in challenge.

Gwen screamed as she backpedalled, falling to her butt on the wet ground as she started to crawl backwards from the monster that was canting its head in a familiar way.

Ianto's laughter boomed out from it and then she heard it in stereo as it came from by Rhys and Anwen.

Then … another behind Rex had him yelping as he struggled to his feet.

Rex was now on his feet, running for Gwen and he pulled her to her feet, "Run you stupid bitch there is more than one!"

"Mama is silly" Anwen sighed dramatically as she shook her head, "What a silly billy!"

"Yeah baban" Rhys agreed as he walked quickly to the SUV that was pulling up, Mickey still giggling from the scene he'd witnessed from the parking lot.

The SUV suddenly lurched as Ianto entered, de-cloaking as the doors swung shut and he grinned as he offered Rhys the wig.

"Christ, Mardlenia scalped her" Rhys giggled and Ianto laughed again, the same musical sound that had terrified his ex-teammate moments ago.

As they swung around a corner and headed up an ramp to a parking building where a covered truck waited with its ramps down to swallow the SUV before departing under the nose of the stupid bitch still pissing herself, Rhys looked at Ianto and watched with awe as his eyes swiveled and settled, going from a cat's eyes to human.

Rhys felt like he was looking at that giant eye thing from Lord of the rings, but a brilliant blue instead of red.

And just as powerful.

Then he smiled.

And Rhys smiled back.

Whatever …

No!

Whoever he was becoming …

Rhys was glad he was on his team.


	31. fuming mad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/hagwy9vcf/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Gwen was beside herself as she paced the lab, clenching and unclenching her hands.

""I still want to know what the hell those things were" Rex said again as he winced, pulling his arm back from the med-tech who was lancing the boil that had popped.

"Predators" a mousy little woman said, pushing her glasses up her nose with her pencil as she spoke.

She was a nerdy little white version of Toshiko … with half the IQ.

"Don't be stupid" Gwen snorted, "I don't need bullshit theories right now, I need facts."

"There are extensive files on their … hunting methods and photographs of crime scenes" the girl frowned with annoyance, "They are real and if you saw one, you probably didn't see a lot more. They travel in a … a unit."

Gwen swung to glare at her with open disgust, "Daisy, how much to I pay you to be a fucking bimbo with a pencil stuck in her hair?"

Daisy slammed her file shut and rose to leave, "Obviously not enough."

Gwen stepped towards her and Rex snarled, "Let her go!"

"Has she had a shot yet?" she demanded and Rex sighed.

"Gwen, you can't force them all to take part in this madness" he warned her, "your experiments have got to stop, Genna and Freddy have already died."

"That wasn't my fault" she blustered, "Genna had a heart condition she had failed to disclose and Freddy fell out the fucking window."

"Gwen, he bloody jumped and you know it" Rex roared, "You are turning into a monster, look at yourself!"

"It's just a matter of levels" she waved a hand at him, dismissing him.

"Gwen!"

"I want my daughter!" she screamed, "Her DNA mixed with your blood as well as Jack's. It might still work!"

"You are obsessed" Rex shook his head, "this has gone way past a Torchwood matter. You are starting to resemble the things down in the cells."

"With both of us immortal, we would be invincible" Gwen spouted, "Torchwood would be unstoppable. The Families could never touch us."

"The Families want Jack, not us" he reminded her, "You seem to be forgetting …"

"Look at me!" she snarled, "I forget nothing!"

"And the little one?" Rex felt he had to push, "What about her? That shit you were trying to tell Rhys about her not being harmed?"

"I'm sick of this" she suddenly slumped and Rex almost bought it, hesitating as he watched her lip wobble.

"I'm tired, hungry and cold" he decided to let it go, like she never could.

As he stormed from the room, she rose to her full height and tapped a toe on the floor.

She moved back to the table of still photos from the CCTV footage at the toy store.

She picked a crowd shot showing Rhys talking to someone and she felt a spike of jealousy as she looked at his open smile.

Whoever he was talking to, they were obviously welcome.

The only thing that confused her was that Jack was standing in shot, clearly not the one Rhys was looking at with open joy and she wondered who it could possibly one.

Was this the reason for his reaction to her?

Gone was the needy look, the pleading look for her to come back to him.

He had been …

Defiant.

The Predator masked men were clearly with Jack, and had been with Rhys. A good disguise, a good try as scaring her but really …

Why?

How was it all connected to this mystery person?

Gwen walked over to the whiteboard and started a new investigation.

'BABY STORE DIVA'

She then started to write Jack and Rhys' names down, adding a large question mark for the mystery girl.

For it had to be another woman.

Was Rhys even there for Anwen?

Or had the bastard already knocked his new piece of fluff up?

Gwen felt the jealously in her belly twist.

Whoever had elicited that smile was going to answer to her.

Predator masks or not.

This is Fucking Torchwood.

Nobody pisses in HER pool like this.

Gwen felt calm again, smiling softly as she looked at the edge of frame, then frowning.

She reached to the phone, "Den? Photo 16c. I need you to check the footage and clean it up, bottom left hand corner. I want as much of the edge of frame that you can possibly provide please."

She hung up with a pleasant smile to match the pleasant voice she had used and she walked back to the board, placing the photo on it with a pin, then taking a pen she drew a circle around the edge of frame.

She leaned in and glared at the smudge.

A face?


	32. tabling it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/vd3t3jb3j/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Once home, Andy demanded a blow by blow and the wig in his lap rendered him speechless.

Ianto was feeling more excited than he had in a while and he had pulled Jack to the kitchen to whisper in his ear that he was aroused and needed 'seeing to' quickly.

Jack looked at him and stroked his cheek as he tried to calm him and felt the shivering need.

"I need you" Ianto whispered, kissing Jack with a deep desire in his eyes as he pulled his t-shirt over his head, only a thin singlet between their chests as Jack's hit the floor too.

"Jesus," Jack muttered, then kissed him again, licking into his mouth.

Their tongues met and he made a soft moaning sound that had Jack's dick twitching.

Ianto's fingers slid around the back of his neck and teased the sensitive skin there. Tingles coursed down his spine and the backs of his thighs.

He traced his open mouth down the side of Ianto's neck, licked over his collarbone, and then kissed his chest over the singlet he wore. He skimmed his lips over the top of his shoulder, pushing one shoulder strap of singlet aside.

Another soft sound of pleasure rose in Ianto's throat, making him even harder. His hands slid up from his hips, beneath the loose top, curving around his waist and holding him as he ravished his mouth.

Ianto's skin was velvet beneath his rough hands, and then he couldn't resist sliding them higher. When he encountered small breasts, heat flashed through his veins.

"Oh, man," he groaned against Ianto's lips, then nipped at his plump bottom one.

"These sweet tits were hiding under here the whole time." His body burned as he filled his palms with perfect, soft flesh tipped with hard nipples. His mouth watered with the need to taste.

Ianto's head fell back and his chest pushed forward as he palmed his little breasts, gently squeezing and rubbing. Sweet Jesus, there was nothing like the feel of a tits in his hands, so warm and lush and pliant.

These would provide sustenance to their child, these emerging lumps of goodness.

They rose and fell with Ianto's his shuddering breaths, turning him on even more.

And apparently turning Ianto on too, judging by his response.

"Wow," Ianto moaned. "I feel so . . ."

"So what, baby?" Jack licked Ianto's bottom lip.

"So . . . hot."

"Mmm. Me too. Look at you, sexy boy, all flushed and panting. Are you aching?"

"Yes. Oh God, yes. Right deep in my arse."

Jack groaned. "Christ."

He lifted Ianto and inserted his thigh between his. Ianto gasped and held on tighter. Deliberately he pressed his thigh against his throbbing dick.

Through their jeans, he could feel damp the pre-cum spot was.

A moan leaked from Ianto's lips and he moved against him. He knew that movement, and what he was seeking. Heat blasted through his body as he caressed those breasts again and rocked his thigh into the soft warmth.

"Oh yeah," Ianto panted, riding his thigh. "Oh, my God, that feels good."

His head fell back. "Want more . . ."

Jack's breathing stopped and his body went still. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. Please . . . oh, please . . ."

"What do you want, Ianto?" He kissed his throat. "You need to be very clear."

"I'm always clear." Ianto's hips rolled deeper against him.

His dick throbbed, begging to be inside him. "Okay, good. Tell me exactly what you want."

"Sex."

The clinical word uttered in a breathy tone almost made him laugh.

He touched his lips to Ianto's cheek. "You want me to fuck you, gorgeous?"

"Yes. That's what I want."

Jack huffed as he continued to fondle his Welshman.

"I don't understand what's happening," Ianto said.

"I mean I understand biology," he continued. "You know . . . hormones."

"Yeah." He paused. Jesus, he really did like to analyze everything. He leaned closer to Ianto so their noses were almost touching, their gazes joined. "How about we forget about hormones and just enjoy the moment, hmmm?"

He brushed his lips over Ianto's.

"Yeah. Sure."

"I'm gonna make you feel good. So good you forget your own name," Jack vowed. "You won't be thinking about hormones or biology. You won't be thinking about any damn thing."

Ianto blinked and then to his surprise, he smiled. "Pretty confident, aren't you?"

He gave Ianto a slow smile in response. "Why yes. Yes I am."

In a series of efficient moves, he reversed their position and planted his sweet arse on the table. He had his jeans open in no time and worked the tight denim down his legs. Legs that were indeed spectacular, and not only to look at—he ran his hands down their muscled length.

Ianto's boots dropped to the floor as the jeans came off and then Jack dropped to his knees in front of him.

A thin silken pair of boxers was between his mouth and his dick. His hands landed on Ianto's inner thighs and pushed them wider.

Falling to his elbows on the table, he gasped. "What are you doing?"

"Just feel it. Close your eyes, baby, and let go."

"Oh God." Ianto whimpered, "We're in the kitchen Jack … I …."

He pressed his open mouth to the cotton triangle, savouring his damp head.

"Oh _God_!"

Jack nibbled at him through the fabric with his lips, turned his head to kiss his inner thigh on one side, the other, then licked along the edge of his boxers. Ianto's inner thighs tightened against his hand and his belly muscles quivered.

He dipped his head lower again, sucking at him through the fabric, wetting them more than they already were. The faint taste of him made Jack's head spin and his dick harden even more.

Pleasure knifed through him.

He pulled the boxers to the side. There wasn't much of them so it was easy to bare Ianto to him.

He studied him. "So pretty," he murmured. "Look at you, all pink and swollen."

He touched one fingertip to velvety softness.

"Ungh."

He licked over the softest skin, so gently.

A ripping sound had his head lifting.

Damn.

In his excitement he'd tugged too hard on the fabric and one side had separated from the elastic.

"Damn. Sorry." Then he shrugged and yanked the fabric away from him, tossing it aside. "Ah well, it was in the way anyway."

He wasn't sure if Ianto had even noticed.

Ianto said nothing, just let out a stream of soft breathy sounds of pleasure as he licked him again, up and down, sucking on soft flesh, then using his tongue to penetrate the slit and taste him more deeply.

Ianto cried out.

"Jesus." He sucked at Ianto. "So goddamn juicy and sweet. Fucking addicting."

He could do this forever, and he wished they had forever.

He also wished they were in a soft bed, because the floor was hard on his knees and he was sprawled out on a table.

A voice in the back of his mind said there was a bed, just across the hallway but somehow, he was too invested now to pause, even for a two minute relocation.

He circled Ianto hole with his tongue and then licked over it.

Ianto 's body jolted and his fingers curled into fists. "Jack!"

"Mmm." He tongued the swollen nub, back and forth, back and forth. Ianto's body trembled and his abs contracted. Close . . . he closed his lips around him and sucked.

Ianto's soft scream registered.

He hoped it wasn't loud enough to have people running to see what was going on, because the door had no lock. They'd walk in on quite a sight. He pushed that thought away and gave his dick one last long stroke of his tongue and a kiss on the tiny bump above the curls.

He surged to his feet and studied him as he opened his jeans and released his stiff, aching dick.

Christ Ianto was gorgeous. His face had gone pink, his eyes heavy-lidded and his lips parted as he watched him palming himself.

"Still want this, baby?" he murmured, giving his dick a shake.

Ianto lifted glowing eyes to his and gave him a lazy smile. "Oh yeah."

"How'd that feel?" He moved closer, bent his knees and slid the head of his cock through his ring of muscles.

"So good."

"You're really hot." That was good.

Ianto was also slicked and soft for him and he began to push inside him, inch by inch.

"And tight." He groaned. His balls pulled up as hard as walnuts at the base of his cock.

Ianto's eyes fell closed and he rolled down flat on his back, knocking some papers and one of the glasses they'd been drinking from onto the floor. Luckily it didn't break.

"That's it, gorgeous. Just feel it."

"It feels amazing."

"I know. Christ . . ." It wasn't going to take much. "I know."

He pushed Ianto's legs up and back and held on to brace him as he began to slide in and out, going deeper, harder.

Then he slid a hand to find his dick.

Ianto jerked but moaned.

"Want you to come. With me inside you."

Ianto opened his mouth as if to speak but all that came out was a moan.

He jerked Ianto's dick with more force, dividing his focus between that and his own orgasm, tingles brewing deep in his lower back.

Ianto gave that faint scream again and his body squeezed him hard. "Holy hell, I can feel that."

Jack gasped as electricity sizzled up his spine. Ecstasy erupted in his balls and his entire body seized with unbearable pleasure. He roared his excitement as his cock jerked inside Ianto in wrenching spasms.

He fell over her to kiss Ianto's mouth, keeping them joined as their bodies shuddered together.

Ianto's hands lifted to grip his shoulders, his thighs tightening on his hips.

The crazy, impulsive riskiness was like a drug to him, along with the taste of Ianto on his tongue, the scent of him, the feel of Ianto's hot body clamped around him.

"Okay," Ianto finally said on an exhalation. "You were right. What's my name again?"

His humour tugged a smile to Jack's lips and he rubbed his nose alongside Ianto's.

"Beautiful Ianto."

"You know, if you hadn't remembered, this wouldn't go well."

He chuckled and they smiled into each other's eyes.

As if he would ever forget him.


	33. let it flow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/kbqqyx69b/) [](https://postimage.org/app.php)

Ianto felt the presence before turning, looking up at his benefactor with open pleasure.

"The others are still celebrating, feels weird being the only sober one" he explained, "Thought I would come out here and look at the stars."

"We revel in the darkness" Mardlenia answered, "Tuck liked the stars."

"What you did … saving me. It was for my little one as well, right?" he asked and she nodded.

"Gwen … she … I don't understand" he sighed, "She had been trying to … what? Gain Jack's immortality?"

"We believe so" she answered, "This worries you?"

"Some people are not suited to power" Ianto replied, "Gwen is definitely dangerous. What she has become is frightening. She has not just used Jack's blood. She is experimenting with other beings, tech … whatever she thinks might work. Today she tried to take Anwen to use."

"To harm" she agreed, "I was aware of your anger. I felt it too."

"The man, Rex" Ianto shuffled as the night air started to cool, "I wonder if he is fully aware of what is happening or is he trapped in a downward spiral, forced to hang on for fear of being cast aside to the void?"

"You think too much" she snorted.

"Yes. It irritates Jack sometimes. That is why I stand in the dark and look at the stars" he laughed softly.

"You are getting cold" she pointed out.

"Yes. I should go in, I'm getting tired too" he sighed, "I am sick of this tiredness. I hope my body adjusts soon."

"I am sorry if it is troublesome to you"

"No, it's not that. I am grateful, I think it is the baby as much as Tuck's heart that I am adjusting to." He assured her, "Perhaps this lethargy would have come regardless, a baby takes a lot."

"And you worry" she pointed out, "You worry so much about things."

"Yes, it is in my nature" he shrugged.

"Rumtuck's too" she snorted softly, turning to leave, "Go inside. You will catch a chill!"

"Yes mother" he snorted absently, heading for the house as she hesitated, canting her head as she considered the word he had just used.

Mother.

Yes. She could accept the part of nurturer and protector.

They were family now.

Unaware of the reaction to his off the cuff sarcasm, Ianto reached the house and stepped inside, heading for the bed.

Anwen was sitting on the floor and she looked over at him, her little face long with need for sleep.

He stumbled into the bedroom, toeing off his shoes and dropping his trousers as he pulled his shirt over his head.

In boxers and his singlet, he climbed into the bed and settled.

The bed shifted as Anwen climbed up from the foot and he grunted as she pawed at the covers.

"Where's ya Da?" he slurred.

"Drunk with Uncle Andy" she sighed, "They trying to sing."

"Bad!" she added and Ianto snorted with mirth as he relented and she cuddled up to him, her little hands stroking the bump as she warmed against him.

"Cold feet, warm heart" Ianto sighed as her little blocks of ice rubbed against his shins.

Soon they were both fast asleep and when Jack climbed in they didn't wake, moving to accommodate the new hottie.

Rhys woke and looked for his child, standing in the bedroom doorway as he looked at Jack spooning Ianto, Ianto cuddling Anwen lovingly and smiled, wandering out to the kitchen where Andy was starting to make pancakes in the low bench.

"It was thoughtful of Ianto to get this low bench put in so you can fit your chair under it" Rhys said as he let a hand fall on Andy's shoulder and Andy smiled up at him as he patted it lovingly.

"I hear Mickey moving about" he told Rhys, "Martha is in the shower."

"Smells wonderful" Rhys told him, squeezing the shoulder before heading to the fridge to get the butter out.

"Was it just me or did Ianto seem a bit quiet last night?" Andy asked as he cooked and Rhys nodded, then realized he didn't see him.

"Yeah, we did get a bit loud and he is preggers" Rhys sighed, "I think we forgot that last night."

"Shit" Andy sighed.

"He's a good man" Rhys continued, "A good bloke and Anwen spent the night getting cuddles too."

"I thought she was in her bed" Andy swung the chair to look at Rhys, "She doesn't do the bed hopping thing."

"Well, last night she did" Rhys said, "I'll be sure to ask if it was OK or if I need to …"

"She was fine" Ianto said as he padded into the room in his socks, "She was tired and cold. I think she was fighting it and when I gave in she did too. Stubborn."

"Yeah, she is" Rhys grinned, "Sorry if we were a bit rowdy last night."

"Rhys, I'm pregnant, not ill. I don't mind you guys leering up and it was quiet in the bedroom." Ianto assured them, "You had something to celebrate. Not every day you get a scalping."

They all laughed softly as Anwen came out in her little PJs, heading to Andy and climbing into his lap for a cuddle.

"How's my little angel" Andy crooned, "Did you have a nice sleep?"

She nodded and hummed happily as she spied the pancakes.

They all had breakfast, including Ianto who was relieved when it seemed like he was keeping the pancakes down.

He just hoped they could find a way to keep the peace with Gwen.

The fear of her remained.


	34. growing a tripod

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/ok5acrg1b/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Ianto sat watching Martha as she fussed about the room, his first time in the lower level area she was turning into her med bay.

The white coat was perhaps a little bit much and he was transported back in his mind to the hub's med bay with Owen swinging around equipment, his white coat flapping as he eagerly snatched at a new piece of tech to try out while trying to convince Ianto to let him use him as a guinea pig.

"Was just thinking about Owen" he said aloud.

"Yeah?" she smiled, her white teeth flashing.

"His coat."

"Would you rather I not wear it?" she asked softly, "It is just habit."

"No, no. Its part of your craft" he smiled, "Owen said it was like an extra tool in the kit."

She snorted softly as she imagined him saying that and she stepped closer, reaching out to stroke his cheek.

"Right. Let's do this scan" she prompted and he swung his feet up to lay back on the bed.

She applied the gel and he yelped at the cold, making them both giggle softly as she whispered, "Pussy."

"Just because you are wearing the coat, it doesn't make you Owen" he replied with a soft snigger.

She looked at the screen, turning it so Ianto could watch and the strong heartbeat filled the room.

"Wow" Ianto sighed, watching his child.

"A hand, a little nose … wow. You are further along than I thought, Jesus, look. He's looking grand!" she grinned.

"No, I know my dates" he frowned, "This looks like a far more advanced baby than it is supposed to be." Ianto frowned, "I can see little fingers and ... wow. How old is it based on size?"

"Well … god you're right. It's almost twenty weeks .. god. Maybe even twenty five" she gasped, "It's growing faster than normal."

"Yeah, but what is normal for a male pregnancy with Predator DNA?" he said, then grinned, "Wow. Look, he's moving."

Jack had entered and was leaning over the chair with a hand on Martha's shoulder, "Aw man. Look at those wee fingers."

"Wow" Ianto seemed stuck on that word, unable to find another that fitted his awe.

"Look!" Jack gasped, pointing at the screen, "His wee legs!"

Martha glanced over at Ianto who had gone still as he stared with wonder.

"Jack. Look." He said softly, "Our child is either a tripod or a boy!"

Jack crouched and made a small noise of disbelief as Martha reached out and taped the screen with a fingernail.

"Yep, definitely a boy" she grinned, "A strong little boy!"

"Wow" Ianto breathed.

Jack erupted, leaping in the air, punching out and whooping with glee.

Rhys came running with a look of worry, mistaking the noises and he got a front row seat to a Jack Harkness Happy Dance.

"A boy!" Jack crowed, "I made a boy!"

"I believe I helped" Ianto said dryly and Martha started to laugh as Jack leapt around the bed, still yahooing.

"What!" Andy came squeaking into the room with Mickey fighting to get past the chair.

"A BOY!" Jack roared at Mickey, who roared back and slapped his arms around him.

The two men jumped up and down on the spot as Ianto trolled his eyes.

"Well, guess I know what he wants" Martha said softly.

"Don't' worry" Ianto answered, "I've seen him cuddling Anwen. He will want anything he can smother quietly in the corner."

She giggled as she hugged him, then wiped away the gel and shooed the others out, leaving Jack to help Ianto pull his shirt back on.

"You're growing me a little boy" Jack whispered gleefully, still unable to be calm about it.

"Jack?"

"Yeah, my prefect little baby maker?"

"Stop it!" he scolded then smiled, "We need to talk about Gwen. I got such a bad vibe off her."

"I know baby" he sighed as he helped Ianto down from the table and took a moment to kiss him as though his life depended in it.

In a way, for Jack … it did.


	35. bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/r9rtnhjov/) [](https://postimage.org/app.php)

"So what have we managed to find out" Ianto asked as he settled in a chair and Jack rushed to sit on the arm, his grin filling the room.

"I've not been able to separate out the entire DNA strands yet, but what I've managed to get from the skin follicles in the wig, it's clear that Gwen has been swimming in the deep end of the gene pool." Martha sighed, "Several alien strains."

"Shit" Andy huffed, rubbing his face.

"The problem is, she's breaking down" Martha explained, "she's diluted her own DNA too much."

"That's why she wanted the sprout" Rhys hissed, glancing at the little girl playing in the next room.

"Yes" Ianto agreed softly.

"Rhys, the amount of damage … she would have needed bone morrow" Martha said gently, "Anwen would have suffered."

"Perhaps it was an accident" Jack struggled to find reason "Perhaps she is trying to reverse it, but it was getting worse like a downward spiral."

"Oh Jack" Ianto sighed softly "After everything, you still defend her."

"No!" Jack spluttered, "But .."

Ianto rose and started to stack dishes up, his jerky movements showing his anger.

"Ianto" Jack begged, "Sit back down. I am listening, honest."

"It always comes back to her, always did" Ianto was snarling as he slammed a plate down with enough force to make everyone jump, "I suppose it always will."

"Ianto!" Jack snapped "That's not fair!"

"No, none of it is" Ianto walked off to the bedroom and threw himself on the bed, an arm falling over his face as he fought the urge to cry.

Oh god, did he just flounce?

"Ianto?" Jacks voice was soft and loving, calling him back and Ianto let his arm fall back as he stared at his mate.

"Sorry" Ianto said in a small voice.

"No. We are a family, more than just a team and your word is worth something at the table" Jack was rubbing his stomach as he spoke, Ianto wondered if he even knew he was doing it.

"I loved you before I even met you." It was too late for any pretence now, Jack was reaching for him with a look of adoration, "My love, I have loved you all my life. Since a small child, wishing on a star that I might find my soul mate."

"Jack!" There was no chance Ianto could hold back when he said such pretty words.

As his mouth caught Jack's, Ianto sighed and rocked against him.

Jack deepened the kiss.

Ianto's lips parted, his tongue sliding against Jack's.

Desire overwhelmed their senses, a lust and love that they didn't think was possible. They'd spent hours over the last few days lost in each other, but at that moment, after he'd shared a part of his soul with Ianto, their connection was so much more.

Electricity seemed to spark between them.

Ianto's aching dick crushed against Jack's stomach, brushing against his hard planes.

Ianto reached down and gripped Jack's arms as their kiss became frantic.

His hardness strained against Ianto's between their stomachs, leaving a trail of wetness as they continued to explore each other.

Swearing, Jack deepened the kiss, "Fuck, baby, you're everything."

The kiss barely broke as he all but growled the words into Ianto's mouth, each syllable caressing his heart and filling it to a point where it threatened to explode from the intensity of Ianto's feelings for him.

Ianto arched closer to him, loving the sensation rippling through his body.

Jack shifted slightly, unbuckled his jeans and tugged them down, revealing his throbbing cock.

"Oh," Ianto gasped as he reached for him and Jack quickly tore at Ianto's clothing and tossing it to the side, repositioned him and slammed into Ianto with a soft snarl.

"Holy crap!" Ianto gasped with pleasure and pain.

Jack's eyes connected with Ianto's as he pistoned in and out of him.

Ianto accepted him eagerly, groaning and biting his lip, allowing the flush of heat to travel over them both.

Ianto welcomed every stroke, every hard thrust.

All the time, theirs gazes connected.

When Ianto's breathing became ragged and his eyes fluttered closed, Jack slammed into him even harder.

Ianto's dick was openly weeping as it rejoiced, sending a shockwave of urgency and need thrumming through them.

Hands gripping his shoulders, Ianto found the control to pull himself up and turning them so he was virtually on top of Jack, before forcing himself down with a loud groan.

Once seated to the hilt, Ianto ground himself against Jack, seeking out the contact of Jack's dick with his prostate.

Ianto only managed the move once before his eyes shot open at the contact of Jack's thumb on his helmet.

"This what you need, baby?" Jack panted eagerly.

"Yes," Ianto gasped. "I need you to fill me."

With one hand on Ianto's hip, the other on his dick, Jack pressed, pushed, and pulled as he drove his hips up and down as hard as possible in the confined space.

With Ianto's mounting desire within reach, Ianto captured his lips.

Jack lifted his hips twice more and squeezed the dick in his hand, sending Ianto spiralling into an orgasm that left him screaming into Jack's his mouth.

He caught every scream as he continued to plough into Ianto, until finally, his controlled movements turned erratic. He then released, his orgasm ripping through him, kissing Ianto fiercely as he came hard.

They both stilled, their breathing laboured, lips now parted. Foreheads pressed against each other, Ianto smiled around heavy breaths. "Is this going to happen every time we fight? If so, I'm going to need to start carrying around an energy drink or something."

Jack laughed softly as he apologised again and held Ianto, feeling his hot body wrapping around him.

He knew they would fight again, he also knew they would sort it out.

They both knew their love was too strong to be broken.


	36. Rhys and Andy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimg.org/image/rz7ohd0q7/)   
>  [](https://postimage.org/)

As Ianto and Jack had taken the time to comfort and reconnect, Andy felt the need to distance himself from the drama as well.

Rhys found him in the back bedroom, sitting in the edge of the bed Rhys and Anwen used, staring into space with his chair sitting at the end of the bed like he had shoved it away from him.

"Hey" Rhys sat on Andy's single bed, opposite and looked at Andy, chewing his bottom lip.

"Hey" Andy echoed softly, "You OK?"

"Yeah" Rhys smiled, then rubbed at his face, betraying his lethargy.

"I heard you last night" Andy was watching Rhys as he pulled his jacket off so he could lay back on the bed, "You dreaming about her?"

"I keep seeing her, in the park" he admitted, "The way her face changed it was … shit. Scarier than the Predators"

"I'm sorry big guy" Andy said then groaned as his leg cramped.

Rhys moved over from the single bed to the double, sliding Andy back to the pillows and massaging the limb as Andy groaned softly.

"Wanted to lie in this patch of sun" Andy sighed, "God, my back is killing me."

Rhys climbed up his legs and placed pressure in his hips, pushing down gently and Andy grunted as he felt the release of pressure. This technique had worked in the past and it was a boon to have a way to ease it without asking Martha for help.

Rhys was looming above him, looking down at him as he let his weight adjust Andy's back and Andy reached up to slide his hands around Rhys' waist.

"I'm sorry she's hurt you teddy bear" Andy whispered, "I know how much you loved her."

"I used to think we were in this thing forever, us against the world, ya know?" Rhys sighed, "But, I look back at all the things I did to please her, all the sacrifices for bloody torchwood and I see that she never loved me the way I loved her."

"Sorry Teddy" Andy whispered, seeing the raw pain in his friend's eyes.

"I wonder if this was my fault" Rhys swallowed, his adams apple bobbing, "If I loved her more, if I had been a better partner she might have told me what was happening but …"

"Hey!" Andy interrupted him, tightening his arms around him, "Stop that! You loved the bones of her and she couldn't even love you enough to stop when you asked."

Rhys sighed and moved to one side, releasing the hips and Andy felt the tension in his back fade away as he rolled with him, still holding Rhys.

"Rhys, I … I know I'm not much, I mean … I'm just the leftovers from her and …"

Rhys cut him off by placing his mouth over his, applying slight pressure as they kissed and Andy's arms tightened as he sank into the kiss.

"Andy" Rhys sighed, "I've wanted to climb out of this bed and into that little one just to hold you. I've heard you crying and wanted so much ... so dammed much to help you but I thought you would push me away again."

"I never pushed you away, I was lashing out at everyone because I thought sooner or later I would be alone anyway"

"Ya bloody blouse! Rhys snorted, "I would never leave you, I love …."

They lay there staring at each other for a few heartbeats and Andy blushed.

"I think Anwen is big enough for her own bed, don't you?" Rhys whispered, holding Andy against him so their semi hard dicks were touching, "I don't know about you but I like this cuddling thing."

Andy snorted and rubbed his face into Rhys' chest, feeling safe for the first time in forever. "I dream too, the accident, over and over again."

"We'll take this slow, yeah?" Rhys spoke again, his voice booming against Andy's ear and it felt so soothing. "As slow as you like but I would like to be able to hold you, soothe you in the night."

"I would like that" Andy whispered still holding his face against that strong chest, "I would like that a whole lot."

"So tonight we just …this, just us here" Rhys smiled, "Nothing more, just two people seeking a little comfort in the dark, yeah?"

"I want … I want …."

"What do you want?"

"More." Andy's blush was fire across his cheeks now and he daren't' look at Rhys, "I think … I mean. I know. I love you."

Rhys couldn't speak as he clutched the thin body, feeling Andy shake with nervousness and he swallowed again, drawing strength from the arms encircling his waist.

"I love you too ya numpty" Rhys finally huffed and Andy laughed softly.

"I know we might never be ... you know, like Jack and Ianto. I know I will never inspire that level of passion in someone but …."

"Stop it!" Rhys growled softly, "Stop putting yourself down. You may be in need of a good feed but other than that … a wee bit of meat on these bones and I would say you were bloody perfect."

Andy considered replying and realized there was nothing to say.

Instead he lifted his head and looked into those kind, loving green eyes.

Rhys was smiling as his hands rubbed Andy's back, kneading and encouraging as Andy rolled forward.

That kiss was everything.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/wsxg9mdwv/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Ianto wanted to clear his head, finding himself spending more time out by his rocks these days and the sun was warm.

He leaned against a large boulder and closed his eyes, feeling the little one inside him flutter as he began his active time.

Ianto was so tired and the warm sunshine lolled him as his hips ached quietly in the background like white noise.

"There you are" Jack said softly, "Thought I would find you out here"

Ianto let his head roll to look at his mate with a soft smile, reaching for his hand and pulling him close.

The kiss was like fresh water in the desert.

"Hey" Ianto sighed happily, burrowing into Jack where the scent was so heady and soothing as he slid the hand under his shirt to sit on the bump.

Their son kicked against it and he felt Jack go still.

"He says hi Daddy" Ianto grinned into Jack's neck, nuzzling and kissing as he felt Jack's other arm tighten around him and the hand on bump slid down his trousers to tickle against his pubic hair, feeling the weight of bump.

More kicking ensured as their child reveled in the pressure of the hand.

"He likes that" Ianto huffed happily, "Little bugger is going nuts."

Jack grinned as he laughed softly, then Ianto felt him stiffen again, this time in warning.

"Hello sister" Ianto greeted as the Predator stepped into his line of sight.

"Are you well brother?"

"Yeah. Little fella is playing with Daddy, here!" Ianto reached out and hooked her hand, placing it next to Jack's before Jack had a chance to move away and Ianto felt the stuff body slowly relax as he realized they were in no danger.

"I feel him" she whimpered with awe, "So strong!"

Ianto leaned back enough to address her, "You're telling me!"

A guttural laugh from the Predator made Jack jump, then he laughed as well, more at himself than her, Ianto realized.

"We were talking about Gwen" Ianto told her, "She is quite insane. We agree that whatever she was doing in an effort to chase immortality, it has made her too altered to save."

"We concurred with that" she agreed, "I am sorry Ianto Jones. Your friend is now less than 40% human now, and it is irreparable. As time goes by, she will continue to assimilate until she is completely reborn. Unlike you, it will not be a good mix of DNAs."

"No" Jack sighed as he rubbed Ianto's shoulders, "I get that. I just feel sorry that it has come to this."

"If she gains the child, she gains enough DNA to splice another alien DNA to herself, probably by infecting the child directly first"

"Oh god" Ianto buried his face back in Jack's neck, "I feel sick."

"Side effect to my Brother's Heart" she said softly, "Your body still has a lot of work to do and the little one is making it harder for you as he saps energy as well."

"Wouldn't have it any other way" Ianto assured her, "I am so grateful for my life, our son. I will accept pain and lethargy for one more day with my Captain."

A hand reached for his cheek and Jack resisted the urge to bare his teeth as the Predator stroked Ianto's face gently.

The affection was evident and he knew she would never hurt him but it didn't stop Jack from wanting to pull him away with a soft snarl of ownership.

The hand that gently patted his shoulder let him know she saw that too.

"You must be vigilant" she warned, "Gwen Cooper is getting to the stage where she will start to die. She feels it and will do anything she can to achieve the nirvana she believes exists in the correct blend."

"It doesn't exist, though" Ianto answered, "Does it? She was never going to achieve what we have."

"No. Miracle Day as you call it set this in motion, the baby with Jack's DNA the catalyst that afforded my Brother's heart a home" she nodded, "This will never be replicated, never help her."

"We've all tried talking about it but Rhys is so hurt, his love for her has not died completely yet." Jack said as he looked towards the house, "He is forging a relationship with Andy but it is still new and fragile."

"And you brother" she said as she looked at Ianto, "Fragile too."

"Some days I feel like I might blow away on a gentle breeze" he smiled, "Others I feel like I could lift a car!"

My brother's DNA is creating havoc as your system develops and adjusts" she nodded as she started to move away, a small bag flicked in his direction and caught by Jack, "This will help with the belly pains, the stretching."

"For the stretch marks?" Jack opened a small jar and smelt it and was surprised at the spicy scent.

"For the little one's delight" she answered as she faded into the surrounding backyard.

"That is so cool!" Ianto sighed, "I wanna do that!"

Jack grinned as he kissed him knowing Ianto already possessed the finesse to pull off such a move.

Ianto was already an enigma.


	38. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/5iuiko4j3/) [](https://postimage.org/)

The rain had started early in the morning and by lunchtime there was a very unhappy little girl chewing thoughtfully at her sandwich.

This was sandwich number two, sandwich number one was being eaten by Andy to show solidarity.

Apparently cutting a sandwich into little squares is inappropriate and each triangle was carefully scrutinized before popping into a little mouth that was so much like Rhys'.

Martha couldn't apologize anymore, so she had decided to clean the oven, gaining a quip form Mickey about it not being gas.

Ianto had eaten little, complaining about a tummy ache due to the baby and Jack had scurried him off to bed with the promise of a 'belly massage' that they were all sure must be some code word for sex.

Jack was true to his word and soon they could hear the soft moans of delight as Jack 'saw to his fella' and if anyone had bothered to peek they would have seen Ianto laying spread-eagled in his back and Jack straddled his legs, rubbing lotion onto the bump and crooning soft loving words to stop the threat of stretch marks.

Jack could feel the baby moving under his hands and he leaned over the now prominent bump to gently kiss and nuzzle as he gently scolded his child for giving poor Taddy backache.

Ianto's fingers in his hair gently coaxed him up for kisses and a cuddle too, both men lying with as much touching as possible while just enjoying being together.

No.

There was no sex, none was needed as Jack filled Ianto with love just from his words and affections.

Ianto blamed the hormones as a tear or two escaped, kissed away as Jack cradled him and they snoozed, unaware of the rest of the house's unease.

Andy felt a spike of jealousy and claimed an aching back due to the weather, rolling to the bedroom to snooze the food away. He wondered if one day Rhys might be comfortable showing such open affection and then swallowed it down as that voice whispered that he was not worth the embarrassment to Rhys.

That left Rhys and Mickey watching the little girl finish her drink and then sigh with her head hitting the table.

"You know what we need?" Mickey asked.

Rhys raised his eyebrows.

"DVDs" Mickey said with glee, "I vote we got get some movies and blob!"

Anwen's head shot up and she looked imploringly at her father, the promise of a ride in the car plus the DVD store that had cool stuff to play in while the grown-ups chose their movies way too good to pass up.

"I don't know" Rhys frowned softly, "Do you think it's safe?"

"It's been a week since she left the house, she's going crazy with cabin fever" Mickey pointed out, "We take a green car, swap for the red and watch how we go. A good exercise if anything else. She can't stay here forever, she has to learn how to act if we ever bug out or whatever."

"God, you're right" Rhys sighed and Mickey scribbled a note telling the others where they were, then grabbed the keys as they headed out.

Anwen was so excited she was skipping.

The store was a familiar place and she was soon deep in the ball pit with another little girl who had a ponytail like her, their giggles filling the quiet store as Rhys and Mickey pursued the Action shelves.

Anwen had missed playing with someone and they were soon both puling their coats off to dive and swim in the little multi-coloured balls.

There were other stores but this one had Rhys' membership on file, something Jack would have immediately pointed out was not good but the men were unaware of the full force of Torchwood's search engines and alert systems.

As soon as Rhys walked in and was pinged by the facial recognition software, it was all over rover.

They had three DVDs chosen to more for the special offer when a puff had them both looking over to find a smoke grenade sitting innocently in the middle of the isle.

"Fuck" Mickey kicked it without a second thought, sending it over the counter and into the staff area as Rhys ran for his daughter, finding men already at the ball pit and he could only scream with rage as they turned with a wriggling child in their arms and exited the store.

"ANWEN!" he screamed.

"Tada" a small voice said and he looked down, finding his daughter covered by the balls, hiding in the corner of the pit, only her left hand visible as she clutched the edge of the pit.

Oh god, they had the wrong child.


	39. wrong calls, and right ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/4ozzsglwv/) [](https://postimage.org/)

"We got her" Henchman Number One informed Gwen and she nodded as she continued to stare at the screen, Rhys filling the frame.

"Take her through and have them begin the procedure, I want it to go as soon as possible, then once we know it works we can see about some of the rest of you." She waved a hand dismissively and Henchman Number Two walked through with the limp child in his arms, Gwen glancing his way.

"She is still alive, right?" she asked.

"Yes madam, just drugged" came the reply and she grunted, then went back to staring at the screen.

"Good, because I will never talk her father into coming back to me otherwise" she muttered, tapping her fingernail against the table with a harsh clicking noise.

She got a drink and settled on the sofa to tap her cup and wait.

Finally word came that they were ready for extraction and she rose to walk through, finding both henchmen standing with silent concentration, the small body on the gurney convulsing with small noises issuing like hoarse cries.

"Let's get this done!" Gwen sat in a chair and let her head fall back, closing her eyes and the doctor rushed over, eagerly carrying the large syringe of spinal fluid he had just removed from the now dying child.

"She will not survive" he whispered and she grunted.

"I can have more" she sniffed, "If I want. She was not safe in this world anyway. Better off! We just don't tell Rhys until we have him."

He pushed the plunger and then stood back to wait, Gwen breathing deeply as she also waited for anything to happen.

"What do you feel?"

"A burn" she whispered, "Like … trickling water under my skin."

"Botham doesn't have a child" the doctor whispered, "Apparently his twin sister does though, we could ….procure her for his next stage?"

She grunted an frowned at him as she made a fist to feel the serum pump.

"God it burns, shit!" she started to struggle to her feet, "Oh god, oh god …. Shit!"

Gwen started to scream as she fell to her knees, grabbing at her arm and ripping the IV out. She looked up at the doctor who was rushing to get pain relief and her head fell back as her screams died to a low moan, much like the little girl's.

She was in agony.

The two henchmen were nervous now, moving back to the wall as their boss seemed to have a conniption of some sort.

Gwen was snarling as she got shakily to her feet and looked over at the doctor who was bending over the naked child, "She's dead."

Gwen walked towards the table, "We will give her back to him, let him see that this is what happens when he doesn't …."

Gwen's voice wavered off as she looked down at the tiny child.

"It's not her"

"What?" the doctor gasped with horror, rushing to check the results of his tests.

"You idiot!" she screamed, "You fucking ... who picked her"

Henchman one stepped away from Number Two and Gwen screamed with rage as she advanced, reaching for his throat and lifting him with relative ease as she took out her frustration and residual pain on the hapless idiot.

His heels drummed against the wall as she pinned him to it, her lips peeled back in a cold sneer and Rex entered the room and then froze as he looked at the scene.

"What's going on?" he demanded then saw the child. "Oh god, tell me you didn't use your daughter!"

"I didn't use my daughter" Gwen snarled, "Fucking idiot stole someone else's child!"

"This is not Snow White and the seven fucking dwarves! You can't bring me a deer's heart to save her!" Gwen was shaking the man who was starting to turn blue, "And you can be sure that the mirror on the wall will not make me fucking happy you piece of …"

Rex grabbed her arm and tried to pull her back, astonished by her strength as she shrugged him off and the crack of the henchman's neck breaking was like a gunshot.

Rex slammed back into a trolley of medical equipment and it flew back to hit a table and Rex fell to the floor, looking up with growing fear as Gwen threw the dead man into the corner and swung to chase the other henchman who was running from the room.

Rex got to his feet and rubbed his hands on his thighs as he looked at the carnage.

He then stumbled from the room, finding a clear office as Gwen pursued the hapless victim into the back area of the building.

He looked down at the research file sitting open on the table, USBs sitting with it.

Rex considered his options and swore softly.

Scooping everything up he headed for the door and waited for her to descend.

When she didn't, he started to run.

He chose an untraceable vehicle and drove until he was sure he was not being followed, finally pulling into a house with a 'for sale' sign and driving around to the back of the house so the vehicle was unseen from the road.

Finally sure he was safe, Rex rested his head on the steering wheel.

There was nothing left to do now.

Rex started to weep.


	40. pickled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/in0jgqdin/) [](https://postimage.org/)

"Well?" Andy asked as he watched Jack pace.

"Well what!" Jack snarled as he looked over to the bedroom doorway where Ianto lay with Anwen, consoling her as she cried.

Rhys sat staring into space like he had nothing to say so Martha said it for him, "We monitor and if he comes this way we put him down!"

"Christ" Andy rubbed his face.

Tosh was showing Rex's vehicle on screen as her drone hovered overhead, the unmarked vehicle tracked by her since it left the compound.

What Gwen didn't know is that while they were all in the park the other day, Mickey was slapping trackers on all the vehicles he could possible find.

"He lit out of there like the hounds of hell were after him, it looks like he's hiding there" Mickey sat and reached out to rub Rhys' arm and Andy realized he needed comfort.

"Rhys?" he said softly, "I have a cramp in my leg, could you …"

Rhys slid from the chair and started to rub his leg. Andy reached out and easily pulled him into a hug.

Ianto sighed as he left the sleeping child and wandered over to the fridge, pulling it open and staring morosely into its depths, then reaching for the canned cheese string and a jar of pickles.

He made a cheese sandwich with two sliced pickles, chewing as he frowned.

Missing something.

He looked back at the fridge and chewed slowly.

He opened it and looked on the door, humming as he extracted the chocolate dip, then tried again.

Much better.

He leaned back against the counter and rubbed bump as he listened to the talking, finally catching up.

"I think he ran away" he said as he licked his fingers, reveling in the tart sweetness.

"And what do you think about that?" Jack asked as he leaned back and watched another pickle and cheese concoction get dipped into chocolate.

"I think he's spooked. I think that poor little girl is the last straw" Ianto chewed, "I think it might have been nice if he'd taken her too but I guess she must be dead already."

Ianto pushed off and opened the fridge again, scanning.

Strawberry milk.

Mmmmmmm.

He turned and found a silent table staring at him.

"What! I'm using a glass!" he frowned.

"Ianto. Did you just say that … you think?" Andy said softly, "You think?"

"Yep, I think she's killed the poor wee thing" Ianto nodded, "Sister says Gwen is mixing her DNA so much she needed Anwen to use like a… what did she call it … a vessel? Put the next lot in her, and then draw out the already altered stuff. I told you this … didn't I?"

"No baby, you didn't" Jack said with horror.

"Oh. Baby brain. Well, the little girl didn't meet her needs or she decided to try with her instead I guess. Either way, the poor wee thing saw too much and will have been disposed of." Ianto replaced the milk and picked out radish, popping it into his mouth.

"Sister?" Rhys asked, still trying not to look at the bedroom where his daughter slept, safe and sound.

"He means the Predator" Jack answered.

"Yep" Ianto said as he went back to the pickles and cheese.

"Ianto … she speaks as her kind do" Jack sighed, "That doesn't mean it's true. This is Gwen we are talking about. I refuse to believe she would hurt Anwen, or that poor little girl they snatched. I know you believe her but please remember that we are your family, not her. Gwen is still Gwen, right?"

Ianto frowned at Jack's condescending tone and placed the lid on the half empty jar, carefully calming himself as he wondered how much of his reaction was due to hormones and once his hands stopped shaking he turned back to face them.

"I am with child. I am altered. This is true. I am not stupid or impaired" Ianto spoke slowly and with clear enunciation, showing his immense anger, "I do believe her as she would not lie to me. I also remember Gwen quite well, thank you. Please don't make out I am easily led."

"I didn't mean to upset you babe" Jack said with surprise.

"Then stop fucking handling me!" Ianto glared, his face hard.

"I think … I think Jack holds out hope, as we all do, that the little girl might be released" Martha said softly as she watched Ianto's eyes glow with anger, "He didn't mean you were lying."

"Only one way to find out" Jack said, rising from his chair.

"Let's scoop him up."


	41. ideas?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/gla5wps6n/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Rex didn't know what was worse.

How easily they had captured him or the way Jack seemed to resist the idea that this was all Gwen's idea.

The USB helped and as they all watched footage of Gwen and her demands for the next transformation and Jack slumped as he finally accepted that it was no longer Gwen they were dealing with, more like some hybrid thing.

Rex watched Ianto as he wandered past and frowned, trying to work out where he had seen him before and then as Ianto canted his head and smiled softly at Jack, he remembered.

"You are supposed to be dead" he blurted.

Ianto swung to look at him as Jack laughed "I get that a lot."

"I mean him" Rex pointed.

Apparently pointing is akin to a challenge on some worlds and Mardlenia took it as such, looming into existence over Rex's seated figure, her snarl quite effective in letting him know that Ianto was out of bounds.

"Sorry about that, she's a bit protective" Ianto smiled, "you need to be less threatening to me."

"Christ" Rex finally gasped.

"Gwen can never recreate what Jack has … what you have. Or me" Ianto looked Rex in the eye, "this is neither a gift or a curse. It is the first step in a new world. Baby steps and we must be calm."

"And you must remember that I will destroy you if you harm him" came a deep snarl.

"Sister, that's enough" Ianto scolded softly, smiling at her as he reached around to lower the arm pointed at Rex, "No blowing people up indoors. It will make a horrid mess you bad girl!"

She snorted and lowered the arm with obvious reluctance and walked calmly for the room, Ianto following.

"Leave them" Jack said as Mickey made to follow, "He is safe with her. Rex is our problem now."

"Are you still immortal?" Martha asked.

"No. I men … I heal but slowly. Not … not all the way" Rex said and Martha shifted closer.

"Show me, I'm a doctor, one who has survived time with him" she hooked a thumb at Jack who squeaked with fake horror and then grinned.

Rex pulled back a sleeve and she made a nose as she looked at the boil on his forearm.

"God, that must hurt" she said as she gently prodded at it and Ianto entered to watch.

"Do you trust me to help you?" Ianto asked as he sat between Rex and Martha, "I might have something here that will heal that."

"Go for it" Rex snorted, "It can't be any worse that the things Gwen did to me in the name of fucking science."

Ianto had a small metal case in his hand and he opened it to reveal packets of powder.

"This may hurt, she wasn't specific but Predators never are, they like to be all mysterious and shit" he muttered as he opened the first bag with strange markings on it and showed it to Rex, "This means One."

He tipped some onto the boil, covering it with white dust. "OK, take a breath."

He picked up another packet and tipped some over it, causing a chemical reaction that smoked and then a green flame blew into the air like a miniature atomic cloud.

"Wow! Happy new year" Ianto snorted. "Did that hurt much?"

"No, it kind of … it felt more like a pinch." Rex answered, and then leant over his arm, "Christ. It worked. Look at that!"

"She said she would return with a large supply once she had talked to the rest of her crew, apparently she needs to decide if she is going to kill you or not" Ianto smiled at him, "Don't worry. She always gives in. She likes me."

"Really?"

"Remind her of her brother" Ianto grinned and then handed the pack to Martha, "Go see to what other ones are really bad, then we can nuke the smaller ones when she gets back."

Rex found himself grinning back, seeing why Jack went on about this boy.

"She's not going to stop" Rex realized, "She's never going to stop is she?"

"Always was a stubborn bitch" Ianto huffed, "No. She won't."

"Then we have to stop her" Rex said, "Right?"

Ianto looked at Jack and waited, knowing this had to be his moment.

He has to be the one to accept this.

Please.

Jack nodded, turning and looking to the room where Anwen was playing with her toys, unaware of what was happening.

Rhys nodded.

"Good." Rex said softly, "Sorry. But, really … she is quit insane. The way she killed him was … I mean. What do we do?"

"We lure her out" Ianto sighed and then he looked at Jack, "With what she really wants."

Everyone looked at Jack and Ianto felt sick as they all realized what he already knew.

Only Jack could get close enough to kill her now.


	42. Showtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/r3rs2x1bj/) [](https://postimage.org/)

They were all ready to go, the rooftop meeting carefully arranged so Jack was on familiar ground and Gwen's fear of heights working in his favor. Even with all of their plans Ianto really kept telling himself he should have known better.

It had been all too easy.

Gwen had been way too calm letting Rex get away from her.

Ianto stood with the breeze cutting through the cotton trousers, making his shirt snug against him and he looked across the rooftop with an indescribable anger.

_Mental note … there is no such thing as an untraceable vehicle once Gwen had been near it._

.

.

.

Anwen had been playing in the backyard near the rocks, Ianto sitting on the porch watching as Rhys watered the garden. It had happened so quickly that Ianto barely had time to cry out with alarm as the team swept in and snatched the little girl, Rhys roaring with horror as he ran towards her and Ianto knew with sickening clarity that he was about to watch him die.

Thank god for Mardlenia who stepped between the gunman and the Welshman, her shielding easily deflecting the bullet but despite the four men she killed with open hostility, the one with the little girl had taken the distraction to escape with the little girl in his arms.

Ianto was beyond furious as he ranted and roared, Jack almost afraid of his display of power, lifting one of the boulders and hefting it after the escaping vehicle and hitting it, making it fishtail as it sped off down the road.

"Calm down Brother" she soothed, "Think of the child."

"I am thinking of the child" he spat, "She's heading that way!"

So here we are, on the rooftop as planned, only with the bitch Gwen Cooper in charge.

Well and truly, proper fucked!

It was small comfort that she hadn't known about Ianto, though.

"Now that I have your attention!" Gwen crowed, "Jack! You need to …. Ianto?"

She gaped as he calmly stepped into view enough to make her loosen her hold on Anwen, for all of five seconds and she drew her back roughly, Anwen stumbling and almost going over the side as everyone cried out.

"Hello Gwen" he said softly, trying to appear calm for the little girl's sake.

"Ianto. No. He saved you?" she smiled, "I thought it was a trick of the light when I saw you in the Mall footage, just a coincidence. It really was you, really. In the Baby ….ah. So that's it, is it? That's why?"

Jack stepped closer and she swung back to leer at him, "You knocked up the T-Boy!"

"Don't call him that" Jack snapped, watching the little girl squirm as Gwen's grip tightened and started to hurt.

"When was it? In the Warehouse? Oh Jack, I could have been the one" she sighed, "When did you decide to save him instead? All this time, you've had him ferreted away somewhere and I never … I never thought. Even as you crooned to that husk of an Angelo, you had this one?"

"I only just got him back" Jack said, "Ianto was returned to me, like a deal. Like … payment. For something I have to do, come with me Gwen. I need your help. Think about it, you and me. Saving the world one more time"

"Are you sure it's not a nostrovite?" she mocked as Jack looked imploringly at her, deliberately ignoring the little girl reaching out to him.

Gwen seemed to be falling for his bluff but then her eyes slid to Ianto again, his belly prominent in the wind.

"It was always him, wasn't it" she snarled, "Every time I propositioned you, every low top and high boot … he always had a tight suit on, bending over to look in a low drawer. He was always one step ahead."

"Gwen, I need you" Jack whined, "I need a strong woman."

She turned her gaze on him and he saw Anwen cease her struggling as she looked up at her mother with open hatred and then she struck like a rattle snake, biting into the fleshy part of Gwen's hand between the thump and forefinger.

Gwen screamed and automatically shook the child off while roaring with rage then she raised the injured hand and brought it down, striking the little girl hard and Ianto cried out as Rhys started to run towards her, his lips peeled back in anger.

It was all going tits up.

Fast.

Jack only had moments to decide, to act and he leapt, catching the little girl as she tumbled over the side and wrapping himself around her as he turned to hit the ground back first, praying to the goddess that the little girl survive the fall.

Rhys opened fire, still running, Mickey close behind as Martha burst from the SUV where she had been monitoring and racing towards the impact point.

But they had forgotten something hadn't they.

All but one.

Even as Gwen screamed with rage and bore down on Ianto, even as she pulled the trigger.

Mardlenia was there.

Had always been there and as she swept her blade down in the arm of the stupid human, Rhys pulled the trigger, his own scream hoarse and gut wrenching as he threw himself in front of Ianto and the baby within.

The other thing people forget.

All the time.

Predators don't hunt alone.

Not really.

They come by ship, in small groups and as Mardlenia stood looking down at the body, wondering if it were worth a trophy, two more were down below, carefully lowering the humans they had successfully caught with their net and Martha was crying, big jagged sobs as the little girl reached through the net for her, her fear evident.

Martha scooped up the child and ran for the SUV, Andy already at the open door reaching for the child he now considered his and Jack shakily handed the net to one of the large males that seemed to be studying him.

"I would love to stay and chat boys, but I need to check my mate."

"Rumtuck inside im?" a guttural grunt.

"Yes" Jack nodded.

"He fine. Big one, fall."

Jack started to run for the doors, racing to get back up to the roof.

To Rhys.

As Ianto screamed for him while holding the fellow Welshman, his hand clamping down on his shoulder wound as Mickey measured a dose of morphine from the mobile med-pack and jammed it into Rhys' leg.

So much blood.

Gods, so much blood.

Mardlenia stepped off, falling gracefully to land on her feet beside her mate and his brother.

She felt it best to leave Ianto to it.

She stalked off towards Gwen's labs to do damage.

Come dawn, nothing would be left standing of that bitch or her dreams.


	43. family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/mmva9venj/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Rex was still in shock at how quickly things had blown up, not to mention the small fact that several large Predators were currently standing in the front room of the house like they were waiting for cocktail hour.

Ianto wandered through and reached up to pat one of the monsters on the arm and he watched with incredulity as the beast leant down and Ianto kissed its cheek before moving on.

"Don't stare" Andy said softly as he powered past, "She doesn't like it."

"She?" he whispered, "How do you know it's female?"

"Because she's Ianto's" Andy snorted with a look of surprise, "That's Maddy. She's Ianto's one."

Rex blinked and looked over again, this time to find the creature calmly staring back.

Ianto was feeling tired and he settled on the bed in their room, rubbing the little bump that Gwen had seen. It had hurt that she had leered at him like that, had tried to harm his baby.

Was it so wrong that he felt such a rush of satisfaction when he thought of her body, lying broken at his feet?

Maddy had been so loving in her actions, cleansing his world of Gwen's stench.

Funny really, he had never thought of her as a smell before, but with his senses so heightened he now saw her as a swirl of rotten egg and sweet honeysuckle.

When the Predators had entered with boxes that wafted that scent he had felt physically ill, wanting them to go to the lowest level and vowing to never go near them. He now knew he was being silly and had apologized for his reaction, knowing she would forgive him as she did.

"Brother?" the voice was soft and he opened his eyes as he looked up at her. "You are unwell?"

He nodded silently, pouting as his eyes filled with tears and she reached out a huge finger to stroke a tear from his cheek, then swung from the room.

Then Jack was there, crooning and kissing as he scooped him into his arms and that scent that trumped all filled him up with goodness. The ocean. Musky and smooth with a hint of cedar. Jack.

Then Maddy came back to stand patiently waiting for something.

Ianto rose and followed her down through the levels and after a while his steps slowed.

"Maddy? How deep are we?" he asked, feeling Jack's hand tightening as they stared at a large metal door.

"This will be level four" she replied, "I took the liberty of adding some."

"Adding …" Jack gaped, then started to laugh softly, "Maddy, did you terra-form?"

"I felt the need. Some of this tech should never leave, never be seen. I have added eight levels so there may be a central room close to the epicenter of this world. Also, you need somewhere to spar, this place is to small for me. I cannot fight in such a space with you."

"Terra-forming Technology, you naughty girl!" Jack scolded, "I hope it's been better laid out than your usual thing, Ianto hates mazes."

Ianto glanced at Jack with confusion.

"The pyramids" Jack whispered, "They love tests."

"What?" Ianto snorted with shock as they stepped thought the door and into another world.

"This looks like something out of an alien movie" Ianto whispered, then laughed at himself, "Wow! Look at the walls!"

Not plain dirt walls, they were engraved with patterns, spirals and intricate little scenes.

"My world" she said pointing at a wall, "This is our mountain range and twin moons."

"Beautiful" Ianto sighed, "My child will play down here, touching these and knowing about this world."

"I would like to think I would be allowed to tell him of it" she said softly, "To think of him as family."

"Don't be silly" Ianto scolded, "Of course you are family. You are my sister, his aunty!"

Maddy nodded and bowed slightly as she watched Jack place his hand on the small of Ianto's back, soothing and strengthening.

What a good choice of mate.

Ianto then wandered into a room and stalled out with his mouth hanging open.

"A bathing room" she enthused as she followed them in, "I see that your kind like water and we usually bathe in it. I understand that your kind can too. The rocks are chemically reacting to each other. As long as they touch, the water is heated. Kick them apart for cold water."

"Oh my god, this is big enough for Andy's rehab" Ianto enthused, then he turned and threw his arms around her as he thanked her for her thoughtfulness.

As he turned back to Jack and began talking animatedly she took a moment to centre herself.

Her brother had hugged like that and for a moment ….

His eyes had shone with such a familiar love.

Rumtuck.

Her brother.

For whom she would die.

Ianto reached out and hooked her hand to lead her from the room as he explored excitedly.

She found the action endearing.

Yes.

For whom she would die.


	44. Burrying the past mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](http://postimg.org/image/firppfshb/) [](http://postimage.org/)

Ianto had felt better the next day, well enough to explore the boxes and he soon found a little box that seemed to be sealed like a containment box.

He was confused as he couldn't find any paperwork for it or labels on the box itself so in the end he gently opened it to peek in.

Gods, he wished he hadn't as he had eaten breakfast and it wasn't so pleasant coming back up.

A little girl.

The Anwen lookalike lying there as dead as a door knob.

Ianto knew he was weeping as he clutched at the edge of the makeshift coffin, the little face unmarred but showing obvious fear, even in death.

Poor little baby, poor wee bit.

The baby in his gut twisted as if trying to see the cause of its dam's upset and Ianto broke, crying as he rocked on his knees and prayed to the gods for forgiveness for being the cause of such sorrows. If he had a whip he would have beaten himself.

Better he should have died, better he had fallen in the battle but at the university than to have met Rhys in that baby store and be the cause of this.

Maddy was the one who came, kneeling and crooning as she gently took him in her arms and rocked him through his despair until he had his hormonal jag under control and he laughed shakily as he wiped at his face.

"Wow, I think I needed that" he hiccupped, "I think …I might explode sometimes."

"It is the becoming" she said softly, stroking his hair, "You will adjust. You have my brother's heart though your own soul is so compatible that both of you together causes such an array of feeling."

"It is strange" Ianto sat back and looked at her, "You appear so strong, all of you are so intimidating and fierce, it is comforting to know that inside you are real, vulnerable and striving to succeed."

"As small bugs, we are pushed to our limits and to fail is to bring dishonour" she nodded, "You understand that, you strive too."

"My father was disappointed in me" Ianto agreed, "But what could I do. I was born small and sickly. Not the big strong man he expected. Bad enough my older sibling was a girl, so much more was expected of me. Had Rhiannon been born a boy I might have been accepted more."

"And now?"

"Now …now I fear nothing except failing my …bug?" Ianto canted his head, "I know Jack will never leave, never fail in his efforts to protect and love. I only wish to have my son live a full life. Regardless of height or preferences. If he wants to be a dancer, singer, poet or hell-on-wheels like his Daddy, I will cheer and pave the way."

"You are a good man" she crooned, "It is the job of the dam to do just that, accept, strive and endure. I knew, I think from the moment my hand touched the box you were in, I knew you have that spark of the Goddess."

"Spark of the Goddess" Ianto repeated, "I like that."

He rose and she followed, lifting the box with ease and they moved up through the levels, surprising everyone when they walked through the kitchen.

"What have you got there?" Andy asked.

"The little girl who was taken" Ianto replied, "We cannot return her, she's too …altered. I want to bury her next to Tosh, she will look after her for me."

Rhys insisted on digging the grave himself as everyone watched, Anwen feeling something was going on and when Martha and Tish started picking flowers she did too.

Finally the box was lowered and Ianto sighed as he apologised again and wished her some peace.

"We do not burry our dead" Maddy intoned, "We usually save the parts of their power and eat the rest."

Ianto blanched as Mickey burst out laughing, so shocked that he couldn't stop it from bubbling out.

"It is to ensure that they are absorbed, kept in the blood" she frowned.

"We believe that we are of this earth" Ianto explained, "We come from nothing, are born of nothing and should return to nothing. We belong to the earth, so when we die we go back to her."

"But some burn" she asked.

"Ashes, yes. Scattered or kept. There is more than one religion, different people believe different things" Ianto nodded.

"As do we" she looked down at the box, "I saved my brother, I could not eat him so I took him and placed him on your white orb so he may slumber while watching over you."

"The moon?" Ianto asked pointing up, "Diana?"

"Diana?"

"Diana, the Greek goddess of the Moon, animals and hunting" Ianto explained and she reared back.

"Hunting?"

"Yes, Diana is the Huntress, how fitting that a Predator rests in her embrace" Ianto smiled at the thought and Maddy seemed to consider.

"I was unaware of her importance, now I am doubly pleased with my decision" she reached out and stroked his cheek with a talon, "As I am always, with you little bug."

Ianto grinned and took the hand, kissing it before releasing it and she purred softly with delight.

Diana, fitting.

For she knew the Goddess of the Wolves (she had called herself Rose) and wondered if Diana was as fierce, her hair had been blonde and she had worn a gown that flowed like liquid gold when she had visited her to demand she check that shipment.

For it seemed to her, both Diana and Rose were watching over Ianto as much as she.


	45. shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](http://postimg.org/image/zapqucvlb/) [](http://postimage.org/)

I'M SO FUCKING TIRED.

Ianto was shooting daggers at Jack the entire way to the restaurant.

Ianto can't get the irritated look off his face.

_Jack should have to carry this baby for a day and see how drained he feels._

Yes, he's starving, but also so damn exhausted. He just wanted to stay home. According to the internet, he should have gotten his energy back at the start of the second trimester.

_Dr. Google is a fucking liar._

Jack's large hand settled on Ianto's thigh and he squeezed. "Don't be so pissed at me sweetheart; I'm gonna feed you."

Ianto let his head fall back against the seat and turned to face him, "sorry I'm so damn moody."

Ianto pouted and really did feel like a bitch. Since the whole Gwen thing he hasn't left the house, not in days. It's been almost two weeks and still he feels this desire to hide, where it's safe.

He tried to explain it to Jack, this nervous energy, this desire to protect his youngling like this but Jack just got irritated with him, telling him it was a baby, not the Hope Diamond and soon he would show too much for an evening out.

"How can I woo you?" Jack had thundered, "What about me? My need to nurture and connect?"

Then Jack had slumped and Ianto knew he now felt like shit for exploding at him like that. Both so wound up, both so upset. Rex had been elusive as well, only talking with Mickey who seemed to enjoy his company as they pulled weapons apart and put them back together. Andy and Rhys were in love with the new pool. Well, and obviously with each other.

It was lovely to watch them fumble about as they tried to work out who was dominant.

Ianto glanced at Jack again, seeing the determined look on his face, as always driving with such care since learning of the baby.

_He's given me everything I could ever want, including this little one._

Ianto's hand rubed on his belly, where there's a tiny little bump there for their tiny little human. Ianto winced as said sweet baby jabed an arm or a leg into his bladder.

_I guess pregnancy has its ups and downs._

"It's alright sweetheart; you're just hangry." He chuckled at his joke and Ianto smirked back at him. He thinks he's so funny. _Hangry_ is his new word for Ianto. Because he's always angry that he's hungry. Ianto is honestly grateful that he finds humour in it. And that he seems to love him more every day that passes, even if he is a little moody.

They pull up in front of the restaurant and Ianto's mouth is already watering. He loves this place.

Mama's Kitchen.

Martha had been getting takeaway meals from here. This little one seems to crave their white asparagus soup though. It's is new favourite place and definitely worth the drive.

Before Ianto can even open the door, Jack is there, holding his hand out for him. He's so freaking sweet. Ianto places his hand in his and easily step out. His strong arm wraps his waist and guides him to the entrance.

_He's so careful with me now._

Constantly helping Ianto move about and get up. He should save that for when Ianto is really huge and can only waddle. Ianto teases him about it, but it's really nice to be cared for by him.

Ianto smiled up at him and planted a kiss on his lips, catching him by surprise as he hands his keys to the valet. He gave Ianto a sexy smirk and hugged him close to his side, "what was that for?"

Ianto looked up at him with a hand on his chest and continued to walk with him, "Just because."

Ianto bit his lip and then realized that they had walked right past the hostess. He didn't notice where they were going until Jack pushed the double doors open on their left and a hand flew to Ianto's mouth as his eyes widened.

"Surprise!" Everyone yells as Ianto stops dead in the entrance to the room to take in the scene.

Tears clouded his eyes and Ianto got all choked up.

All of them, even Rex, were there waiting with what is obviously a baby shower in progress.

Ianto wiped the tears away and smiled. He knows he's not cute with all these emotions coming through and he's an ugly crier.

_I don't know if it's the hormones or something else, but I fucking love this family._

"Thank you!" Ianto said as Martha came up to him and gave him a huge hug, squeezing him tight, followed by Tish. Ianto wiped his eyes and cleared his throat.

_I just want to enjoy this. My heart is so freaking full of love._

"I love you guys so much." Ianto said as Andy approached.

"We love you too, buddy." he gives Ianto a kiss on the cheek.

"He didn't tell you, did he?" he asked, looking past him at Jack.

"I didn't tell him anything Panda. Look at him; can't you tell he's surprised?" Jack chuckled and the small laugh makes Ianto's shoulders shake.

Ianto rubbed his belly and leant into Jack, "come on babe, let's go see what we got!"

A table with a chair either side was full of gifts but there was also a table in the middle of the room. Jack turned to him and smiled as they gathered round the huge box covered in white paper. It's obvious the top is open and Ianto knows there are balloons inside, just under the piece of wrapping paper holding them in.

Ianto can sense the three Predators standing in the back of the room, as impatient as everyone else to learn the secret Ianto and Jack had kept to themselves.

Well, not really, Jack's crowing had been immense at the time but only Martha Andy and Rhys knew.

He knew Tish was dying to know, as were the Jones parentals with Francine openly clutching at Clive with glee. It had been nice to meet them and lovely to have them be so friendly.

Rex had said nothing about it so Ianto wasn't sure of his reactions but right now, the effort and symbolism was enough to push tears to the corners of his eyes.

Boy or girl.

"Ready sweetheart?" Jack asked with his fingers on the edge of the box.

Ianto took a deep breath and nodded, "ready."

Together they tore into the paper and watched as four blue balloons floated into the air and stopped just above their heads.

Martha had weighted them down with little boy shoes! So freaking cute!

Ianto picked up the strings and lifted them up so he can hold the little sneakers in his hand. Jack dropped to his knees and kissed the stomach as everyone clapped and cheered.

Ianto quickly wiped the tears away again, cursing hormones and leant down to kiss his captain.

"I knew you were going to give me all I ever wanted I knew it." Jack said to Ianto with tears in his eyes. At least Ianto is not the only one who's emotional. "Ianto … Gods. I …"

Ianto frowned and pulled at the hands clasping his to encourage Jack to get up off his knees. The fear of an impending speech he wasn't ready for yet seemed to hang in the air.

"Love you sweetheart." Jack saw the look in Ianto's eye, like a wild horse about to bolt so he stands up and kisses Ianto with his hands on his belly. "I love both of you."

"I love you too Jack." Ianto never felt so sure of anything in his entire life.

_I love him and everything he's given me._

The most important thing being this family.


	46. now hear this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

Ianto seemed to rally as soon as they got to the baby store.

He was curious about all the bits and bobs you can get these days, sitting with Martha and Tish as they went over the selection of bottles, binkys and the most adorable onesies imaginable.

He could see his son in these, he could finally imagine his child.

Then he found a life-like baby doll lying on a change table for demonstrations, the correct weight and texture of a new born, complete with floppy limbs and he scooped it up, holding it against him as he looked down, visualizing his own son there, looking back up at him with his startlingly blue eyes.

Like.

Florescent.

Ianto blinked and wondered why he was seeing him like this, why in his mind's eye his son was so intense.

Was it the Predator DNA he was inadvertently sharing?

Would his son be altered?

Ianto felt bile rising in the back of his throat and he ran, dropping everything and slamming past people until he was in the stall of the handicapped toilet, on his knees hurling into the bowl.

Tish and Martha had followed and Martha knelt holding his shoulders as they spazmed and Tish wet a cloth for him.

"Ianto? Hon?" Martha crooned softly as she looked at her sister with worry.

Ianto seemed to sag against her and they sat on the cold floor until Ianto eventually stirred.

"God knows what germs are on this restroom floor" he moaned with disgust and Tish was the first to start giggling as they helped him to his feet.

"You OK?" Martha asked as Ianto rinsed his mouth out and spat into the sink.

"Yeah, just … god. That came out of nowhere" Ianto choked, rubbing at his face.

"The baby is growing so fast, he's pushing on organs, impacting your intestines" Martha said softly, "It's only a matter of time before you find it difficult to eat much at all."

"I know" Ianto snapped, then grimaced at the tone, "Sorry. I know I will probably end up bedridden, the pain in my lower back is already bloody harsh. I know I need more than I can get and a drip will be needed to add to the mix. I know all if this, you think I don't? I'm not just an archivist, I'm an analyst and if it's one thing I know for sure, I will die for this child."

"Well, I'm here to make sure that it doesn't come to that" Martha smiled, "But I am cheered by your optimism."

Ianto laughed softly as she hugged him and then sighed as he looked around, "We better go back, I need those things."

They traipsed back to the store and gathered what they had chosen, adding a few things and then making their way home, Martha texting ahead so Jack would know they were coming in with a sick boy.

Jack was waiting and when the SUV pulled to a stop he was there, holding out his arms for Ianto to slide into and carrying him like a bride to their room.

"I feel so foolish" Ianto snorted, "Like a swooning damsel."

"You ate little breakfast, skipped lunch and now threw up what little remained" Jack scolded "You will rest, eat and by gods, if that means I tie you to this bed and insert a stomach tube, then I will!"

Ianto blinked and then crooned, "that's the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to me puddin'!"

Jack threw his head back as the roared with laughter at the southern accent and fluttering eyelashes, Ianto channeling his best Gone with the Wind's Scarlett impression.

Martha brought in a power-shake and Ianto sipped at it, getting a blast of banana as he watched Jack take his shoes off an then to his delight he started to get a foot massage from his lovely Captain. He moaned as those callused fingers worked, his poor swollen feet and ankles enjoying a bit of attention.

Jack looked up and smiled as he watched the eyelids drooping and caught the shake before it spilled on the bedding, placing it by the bed for when Ianto woke and then he settled on the bed next to him, placing a hand on the small mound causing all the trouble.

"I know you're listening" he said softly, "I know you aren't trying to hurt anyone but you have to give your poor Taddy a break. Yeah? For me?"

He felt a bit foolish talking to the bump but it did seem to still under his hand and he smiled softly as he stroked it.

Ianto sighed softly, showing that something had eased or changed to lessen his pain and Jack leaned in, issing the bump as he whispered his thanks.

Silly or not, it seems to have worked.


	47. peace?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

Martha sat on the edge of the bed as she watched the poor Welshman hurl into the bowl Jack was holding, both men a picture of misery.

"Look, this is not working" she sighed, "We have to start looking at the end game. We want both Ianto and your little fella safe and well. We need to start alternate means of nurturing."

"Wow, you practice that?" Ianto asked softly and she grinned as she showed him her middle finger, gaining a soft huff of laughter.

"I would like to put a shunt in, here in your chest" she reached out to tap the hollow under his shoulder, "Like a cancer patient has for repeated chemos. I can then insert a drip at a certain time each evening, a quiet time for you, Jack and bubs to cuddle while I make sure the extras are going in."

Jack looked at Ianto as he spoke, "It has to be Ianto's decision, I am all for it but if he isn't we need an alternative. I will not force him into anything."

Ianto smiled as he accepted Jack's hand in his own, "It's OK. I am all for it."

"The other thing, I think you need to get some sun" she decided to go for broke, "I think an hour or so outside each afternoon with the sun's natural light and vitamin D."

Ianto snorted but Jack knew where she was going and leaned closer to Ianto, "The garden. You wanted a nice garden area by the graves so you could share some time with Tosh and the others. Why not a nice tiled area, surrounded by sweet smelling plants? A nice table and chairs, in the summer maybe we can all eat el fresco?"

"I'll burn" Ianto frowned, "We would need something like a pergola or awning so I get the light but not the burn, also my son will probably have my pale skin too."

"Agreed" Jack grinned.

"Also, I don't want tiles. They are so cold and so easy to drop something and break it. I want those little pebbles, like … er …" he frowned as he realised he was designing it and sighed, "OK. A table, some chairs, all of us having a time to connect, maybe even an old sofa or something where I can read, or a hammock .. or … some …. What about in the evening? We will need lights?"

Jack laughed as Ianto perked up and started becoming animated, his excitement evident and Jack took his face in his hands, crooning as he kissed him an soothed.

"Anything you want" Jack whispered, "My job is to get it, create it, yours is to enjoy it. OK?"

"Deal!" Ianto grinned.

"Um, I might have gotten a bit ahead of you there" Mickey grinned from the doorway, "Rhys and Andy helped."

Ianto rose and dressed, following him out to find the pathway now defined with fake grass in a pale greyish brown, edged with lavender yet to flower and small garden lights. He walked to where the old table from the first level basement had been placed, along with some mismatched wooden chairs and he grinned.

"This will do for now, right?" Rhys demanded, "Andy can run his wheels on this and come join you, we can build a round rotunda here or a pagoda, you know, whatever and build the garden but you can already have some time out here now, especially with the first of the dogs coming. They need to know this is your spot."

"Yes" Ianto nodded, "You are right, they need to know this is here to find me at a certain time of the day. If we are attacked they must know my routine so they know where I am. I have to be stricter with myself there."

"Three were Special Ops Tactical Squad" Andy said, "The other two are rescue dogs. I'm hoping that the trained ones will guide the untrained. In time we can add more, some smaller breeds to make it appear more of a rescue, less of an attack force."

"Anwen wants a cat too" Rhys huffed, "I think it may end up in the house but we will have to see what the response will be if and when I let her get one."

Ianto looked at the wonderful place they had created, knowing it was not just Andy who would appreciate the even ground soon, his own steps going to falter with the extra weight.

"A round Rotunda" he suddenly said, swinging to look at them, "I like that. Like a wee summer house."

"We can sit that back under the trees there, have this spot for twilight fun." Jack suggested, "We can do anything babe Look at all this room, we can put a sandbox over here, swing set."

"That sounds nice but the animals will crap in it" Andy said without thinking and gasped as he looked at Ianto, thinking he would be angry but Ianto was laughing.

"Jeez Lousie, you beat him to it!" Jack laughed, "Ianto will never allow a simple pit. We have to come up with something covered before he will sign off, nothing like a turd in your child's hand to ruin your afternoon cuppa!"

Everyone laughed as Ianto nodded and then he pulled out a chair and settled at the table, "Well? What are you feeding me then?"

Everyone rushed to oblige as Andy wheeled his chair closer and Anwen scrambled into his lap.

"How are you really?" he asked as he cuddled the little girl that was fast becoming his second favourite person in the whole world.

"Tired" Ianto admitted, "This leach is sucking me dry, I know I have to endure but it's just so damned tiring."

"Well, this is a step in the right direction" Andy smiled, "Look around. How can you not feel galvanised sitting here amongst this?"

Ianto sighed as he leaned back and let his face lift to the sun bleeding through the leaves of the overhanging limbs.

Andy was right.

It was paradise.


	48. lazy day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/jr1pd2pdb/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Ianto was keeping his end of the bargain as he lay in the huge bedding made of giant cushions and smaller ones, bean bags and other assorted soft things.

Even Anwen had provided a large teddy bear that had both amused everyone no end and melted Ianto's fragile heart as he promised teddy was for cuddles, not squashing.

Of course she was there with him cuddling said teddy triumphantly.

The sound of dogs barking drew him out of his doze and he turned his head to watch Mickey sprint past, followed by three large dogs, their tongues lolling out the side of their mouths with glee.

"He playing, right?" Anwen asked anxiously, then squeaked as a dog caught Mickey and dragged him down, only a boot visible as he was swamped.

"Yeah, they think he is their toy" Ianto assured her, closing his eyes again as Rhys bellowed at Mickey to stop getting grass stains in that shirt, he just bloody washed it!

"My Taddy loves Andy" she whispered softly, "But they being weird and not sorting it out."

"Not sorting it out?" Ianto asked with equal volume.

"Cuddles and even kisses now" she sighed, "But not like you and Uncle."

"Ah, no … rubbing cuddles" Ianto guessed and she nodded.

"Yeah. They don't have afternoon sleeps and stuff."

"I'm having a baby, remember?" Ianto whispered, "Bubba is growing in here and I get really tired. Uncle stays with me in case I need cuddles or have a bad dream. Not everyone in love has afternoon cuddles darling."

"Oh" she said with surprise, laying back to consider it.

Ianto closed his eyes and held back the snort of humour at the innocent little sweetheart.

"Ianto, you wanna eat out there?" Rhys bellowed again and Ianto raised an arm to lazily wave, then dropped it and rolled, cuddling the little girl who was the best teddy anyway.

The noises of people had Ianto rolling back, finding his arms empty except for a giant stuffed toy and he looked blearily at the table as Jack looked over with a smile.

"Want me to bring you a plate love?" Jack asked, even as he rose and carried two plates over and settled on a cushion next to Ianto.

"What did you bring me, oh provider of sustenance" Ianto asked and Jack snorted as he offered it.

"Oooooo, steak!" Ianto crowed, snatching a piece and eating it with his hands, growling softly as it exploded with moisture in his mouth.

Rare.

Like … perfect.

"Better baby?" Jack asked as he watched Ianto lick his fingers and moan happily.

"That was perfect, did Rhys fry it?" Ianto asked and Rhys beamed enough to show that he was the cook.

Ianto suddenly grunted, slapping a hand over his stomach and doubling up.

"Ianto?" Jack asked with horror as he watched him clearly in pain and then Ianto grabbed one of Jack's hands and pulled it into his stomach, flattening it against the lower part of the bump.

Jack felt it.

"Oh my goddess" he sighed as he felt his son kick, so strong and so energetic.

"He likes the steak too" Ianto laughed, "He's having a bloody conniption in there."

"Well" Rhys fluffed with glee, "Good thing there's another piece in the warming drawer in case you were still hungry."

"Oh my god, really?" Ianto asked with a begging expression as Rhys rose to get it.

"Andy, you have a good man there" Ianto said happily and Andy smiled as he watched Rhys hurrying back with a plate.

"SCRAPS!" Andy roared and the dogs came running, eagerly waiting for the food scraps to be thrown on the grass to be snapped up.

"Never knew dogs like fruit" Rhys snorted as he watched Andy croon at them.

"Wow" Jack sighed happily as he felt the bump move about some more, getting carried away with the steak overload.

Ianto burped and then apologised with a look of shame.

"Don't worry mate, considered a compliment to the chef" Rhys grinned and Ianto hummed happily.

"Thank you Rhys" Jack said softly, "that hit the spot."

"I need to go shopping later so anyone with a list let me know" Rhys grinned.

"Can I come?" Rex asked and Rhys nodded as Jack looked over with a raised eyebrow.

"I want some salad stuff, I need some greens" he huffed and Rhys looked scandalised.

"You should have said, I would have … I mean …of course" Rhys spluttered.

"You look better" Jack noted and Rex nodded as he agreed that the treatments were helping.

Ianto felt the cushions dip as a dog crept near and he let his hands fall back to allow the German shepherd access.

The dog sniffed the bump and cocked its head, then whined softly, sitting with a paw gently placed on Ianto's arm.

It lay with its muzzle against the bump, ears perked and waiting.

Ianto felt any fears fade as it appeared that his son had a follower already.

It was a lovely sunny afternoon under the shade of the trees.

Ianto soon slept again.


	49. perhaps he will do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/mb3kmphe7/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Ianto needed to pee.

Jack was fast asleep, the whole house was asleep except for Bubba who thought his Taddy's bladder was a trampoline.

Ianto sighed as he rolled out, glad Anwen had been too hot and was on the little day bed nearby.

He had suggested a 'sleepover' to her saying he needed cuddles to fall asleep while Uncle Jack was still busy and the gratitude in Andy's face was worth it.

He padded through the house careful not to turn any lights on and hesitated as he heard the unmistakable noises of lovemaking, canting his head at the two male groans emanating from the back bedroom.

Good.

About bloody time.

Ianto padded back to bed with a grin and cold feet that had Jack whining in his sleep as he pulled Ianto closer.

Rhys couldn't believe that he was doing this, making love to a man.

Not just any man, Andy.

They had spent the evening in the healing pools, having learnt that one of the rocks Maddy had dropped in was some sort of crystal that not only eased Andy's pain, it seemed to make Andy feel stronger.

It had been during the rub down that the first move had been made as Andy grabbed Rhys who was leaning over and kissed him.

"Steady on mate" Rhys had laughed softly and Andy had grinned up at him.

"Wee Bit is sleeping with Ianto, we have the bedroom to ourselves" Andy whispered, "I would like a proper rub down."

Rhys knew what is had cost Andy to be so brazen, his blush rivalling one of Ianto's and it had filled him with affection as he lifted Andy and carried him to bed.

Now he was in his arms, Andy practically engulfing him and it felt so much more than anything with Gwen ever had. Rhys now understood that he had settled for her.

With her.

This was what love felt like.

God it was grand!

Ianto lay in the bed wondering if things were OK out in the world, stressing and worrying as only he can and Rhiannon came back into his thoughts. He made a mental note to ask Tosh for an update, she might be able to find recent school photos or something. He would like to see how the kids were.

He sighed and rolled onto his side, feeling Jack scuttling in to spoon him from behind.

Suddenly he was annoyed, wanting some space so he rose again.

"What now!" Jack sighed softly.

"Can't sleep, heebie-jeebies" Ianto muttered, walking out to find Mardlenia standing in the living room looking at the bookshelf with interest.

"They help focus the mind, or let it wander" Ianto said as he slumped into the large chair.

"Your back is hurting?" she asked.

"No, just feeling grumpy" Ianto replied, "Feel quite good actually."

"How can I help brother?"

"Tell me about your world, your people" Ianto finally said, "I want to know about Rumtuck."

She lowered herself onto the high table and began to talk.

Sunsets, strange creatures that were pets, family members, hunts, wars and games the two played. As Ianto listened he felt himself easing, relaxing into the chair and he was soon laughing softly as she told him how Rumtuck had made a 'meat helmet' of a large prey and had scared their parental so much that he had almost killed him before recognising the feet underneath the carcass.

"I can see Jack doing that" Ianto laughed, "I must remember in case this one does it. With two influences like that, I am doomed to be punked by my own child."

"Punked."

"Startled, made a game of, spooked" Ianto frowned, "Like …a game."

"Punked. Like ….Boo?"

"Yes Maddy love" Ianto smiled, "To fake someone out or trick them is to punk them."

"I see" she nodded, "We like to learn things like that. To learn the ways of the world you are ….occupying? This makes it easier to see the difference between an attack and simple communication."

"Well, don't go down the main street on a Friday night if the footy has been on, a friendly head butt will help your perspective no end!" Ianto snorted with mirth.

"Hey" Rex entered and slid into a chair, "I can't sleep and was lying there trying to think of a reason to disrupt the place, then I heard you. I have the wobbles."

"Heebie-jeebies" Maddy replied with a hand raised, a finger pointing at Ianto.

"Yes. We have different manes for things that are really the same thing. A feeling of unease, a weirdness in the air" Rex said calmly, taking Ianto's lead in explaining things. "When I was in training we have a young man who kept tapping on wood when he said things he thought was funny. Always gave me a weird feeling. I told him to stop and he laughed. One day he did it while we were on an exercise and set of an incendiary. It was supposed to be a smoke bomb but he hit the table so hard that it exploded. Took his face right off."

"Ew" Ianto huffed.

"I think a person should trust their instincts" Rex shrugged, "It told me to get away from her, to run. Glad I did."

"We have extensive training but also believe that our inner voice is as important as that of our past trainers" Maddy nodded, "We believe that our ancestors speak to us in times of quiet or danger, to warn us."

"I like that idea" Ianto yawned as he rose to return to bed, "That those I have loved, those who have given me life watch over me."

"Don't worry little brother" she said softly as he padded off, "Rumtuck is with you."

Rex was left with the Predator and for some strange reason he didn't mind.

She started to talk again of their weaponry and he became more focused as he realised she was showing him something that might protect and preserve.

She handed him a piece of equipment and was pleased to see his confidence.

She had found her next pupil just in time.

Her little brother needed a sparring partner once the Bug was here.

This one might do.


	50. teardrops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/xvnaqf94f/) [](https://postimage.org/)

****

Ianto felt a twinge in his lower back, groaning softly as he rolled to an upright position on the edge of the bed.

Jack had let him sleep in and he was grumpier still, knowing his routine would be all up the whoop now!

He rose and felt another, sharper pain that had him grunt with surprise as his knees gave out and he sat back down.

"Ow" He rubbed his side and frowned as he felt the pain sliding around and wondered if the baby had toenails or something.

Anwen was in her little bed and she blinked up at him, "Uncle?"

"Go get Aunty Martha for me would you baby?" he asked softly, "Uncle had a sore bit."

"OK" she shot of with her little socks sliding about on the wooden floor, Martha soon returning with her.

"I have a pain when I try to stand" he explained, "It's weird."

She nodded and scanned where he was pointing, looking intently at the screen before leaning back.

"Looks like you are badly bruised, when you finally fell asleep the baby must have gotten active and you didn't wake or roll to accommodate the kicking." She explained, "Your kidney is inflamed."

"Oh joy" he sighed.

"Bed rest" she declared as she rose and he yelped with horror at the mere thought of it.

"Ianto, we knew it might come to this" she sighed, "I'm sorry but that time is here. It is too soon for the wee man to join us, we need to cook him as long as we can. That means keeping the oven in good condition."

Ianto poked out his tongue and slumped as he glared at her.

"I wanted fresh air" he griped, then yelped as he was hoisted into the air and Maddy de-cloaked as she carried him past those eating breakfast.

"Babe? You going walkies?" Jack asked dryly.

"Little Brother had been declared damaged and is to rest." Maddy told him, "As he needs the light I shall be his legs."

"Oh god" Ianto wailed, "Does this mean you will wipe my arse as well?"

"Ah. Humour" she said as she gently placed him in the outside nest, "You are quite … angry."

"Sorry" he grumped, "I do not like being fussed on."

"Tough" Jack said as he walked over and offered some bacon, "You need to rest. You WILL rest."

Ianto nodded and pouted as he refused the bacon and Maddy looked at it with interest. She took a piece and examined it, placing it in her mouth and everyone watched as she chewed, her mandibles quivering.

"What is it?"

"Bacon" Jack said, "Er. Pig. Oink. Oink."

"Ah" she nodded, "I wondered why you kept them like cattle. I like meat."

"Me too" Ianto snorted, "And my wee Bug sure does."

She crooned as she patted the bump and pointed at the plate, "Eat."

"Woof" Ianto huffed as he took a piece and shoved it in his mouth, then betrayed himself by humming.

"So stubborn" she scolded, "So much like Rumtuck. Naughty."

"I agree with that" Jack laughed as he settled and held out the plate again.

"Buggers the lot of ya" Ianto muttered as he snatched another piece and shoved it in.

"Rex is a good learner" Maddy said after a few moments peace, only broken by Ianto's hums, "I think he is worthy of training. He can protect and endure. With the right training he might be worthy to battle your blade in mock combat."

Ianto nodded as he accepted a milkshake, "He is tall. A good match."

"You will be stronger" she said with confidence, "But you will hold back."

"OK" Ianto snorted as Jack rose and walked inside to get a coffee.

Although it annoyed Ianto, he told Jack it was OK to drink it around him still. Ironically the taste was not appealing, but the smell still was.

"Maddy? Tell me more of Rumtuck?"

She started a story of his first battle, the way he had dressed, the armour he had chosen and the prey had been an Alien. She had watched with pride as he had cut it's mandible mouth off, the scream almost enough to startle him but he had been strong, he had driven his spear into its shiny head, the splatter hitting his hand and he bore a small scar from that attack with pride for the rest of his life.

Ianto nodded and looked at his own hand, the faint blemish explained.

He had seen it when he had first woken that day in the morgue, thinking it was a bruise but it had never gone away.

Not completely.

A small teardrop between thumb and finger.

It was Rumtuck.


	51. nothing fits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/mrqtichkf/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Ianto was awake again.

Middle of the fucking night and WIDE AWAKE. He sighed as he padded about trying not to wake anyone, then decided the weight was too much, heading down to the healing pool.

He pulled off his t-shirt that was too snug anyway and slid into the forever warm water, groaning as the baby weight seemed to vanish.

It was bliss.

Ianto sighed softly, his head lolled back as he felt the healing water lapping against the baby's bump.

Ianto opened his eyes and wondered at the acoustics in the cavern-like room, so he opened his mouth and began to sing. Time after Time boomed off the walls and was ethereal as he let his voice drop then lift again, serenading his baby to sleep. When a hand slid around the bump he was half asleep and sighed softly as he was gathered into a hug, his head lolling into a strong shoulder as he was cradled in the water, now safe to fall asleep without fear of sliding under.

Mardlenia nursed him in her arms like a newborn, watching his eyelashes flatter against his cheeks and remembered her own little brother, so fragile and dainty when a young bug, how he grew strong and powerful like a good warrior.

She started to hum, a haunting melody as she caressed his face and shoulders, sending loving thoughts, powerful thoughts.

"Is he OK?"

She looked up to find Jack in the doorway, a stricken look on his face as he rushed to climb in, clothes and all and she laughed softly, telling him to undress first as he would be told off otherwise.

"Yeah, you are probably right" he huffed, undressing down to his boxers, then sliding into the water where she gently handed Ianto over.

"The bug is becoming too heavy" she said softly, "he needs to spend more time in the healing pools, the weight is becoming a problem, even our kind can find it burdensome towards the end."

"Towards the end?" Jack looked up at her with interest, "So he is almost there?"

"Soon, another few weeks of your time" she nodded, "these last days will be hardest as he finds heat, cold, touch, smell …everything unbearable. He may lash out or become morose. We call it the Time of Pressure. His body will adjust, a birthing canal with begin to form in preparation."

"You think that will happen?" Jack asked, "I was worried about the birth. Thought he may have to be cut from him."

"I do not think so" she shook her head as she brushed her hand across Ianot's forehead, "Bug is smaller than we usually have, human in almost every way."

"Almost" Jack repeated.

"Stronger, faster and perhaps advanced to a pure earthling counterpart, also I believe he will have a tendency to fight, not flee but any offspring between you would have that feature anyway, I suppose"

Jack smiled and crooned as Ianto mumbled and shifted in his arms, "Sorry baby, are we disturbing you?"

She rose from the water and bid her leave, letting the room return to silence, save for the gentle lapping of water as Jack gently moved Ianto through it.

"She gone?" Ianto slurred.

"Yeah baby"

Ianto hummed and cuddled in more, hugging Jack's neck as he fell asleep again and Jack settled for a long wait, happy to turn into a prune if need be, whatever helped his poor love.

The tantrum earlier the day before had been epic, yelling, cursing and slamming that had everyone looking shocked.

Jack has entered the bedroom to find chaos.

Clothes strewn about and a teary mate telling him nothing fitted anymore, punctuated with shoes hitting the wall. Jack had rushed out with Rhys riding shotgun, returning with XXL sizes that had the tears stopping and sniffling as Jack demanded a fashion parade, sitting in the little chair jauntily with his arms folded.

Ianto had modelled the huge clothing as everyone clapped and wolf whistled at him, finally drawing a grin as he started popping a hip and getting a bit of swagger on.

This was so hard on him, Jack felt so responsible and so damned helpless to ease such a difficult time. He remembered his own pregnancies, sad little babes all born too soon and unable to sustain life for more than a few moments in his hands, dying like a candle flame flickering, then fading away.

Ianto would prevail.

He held to that with both hands, as his women had given him children once upon a time, he knew Ianto would give him a strong lusty lunged child as well. Earth was such good stock, the original bloodlines that he knew was diluted in his own bloodstream.

"Daddy loves his little warrior" Jack crooned, stroking the bump and was rewarded with movement, making him grin like a madman, he then sang a few lullabies, his hand tracking a small foot as it lazily slid around in the stomach it called home.

For now.


	52. time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/gvbsr9rlb/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Ianto was struggling to the edge of the bed and Jack sighed as he slid out the other side.

"Gotta pee" Ianto grunted and Jack sighed as he helped him to his feet, annoyed that Jack had to be put out as well.

Jack went to lift him and Ianto snarled angrily as he pushed back, wanting to walk.

"There is no shame in being carried!" Jack argued, "It's my child causing the pain."

"Sorry Cariad" Ianto sighed "I know it's not your fault, I am just so prickly these days."

"I remember my wife, Sarah. She gave me three perfect children" Jack sighed softly as he set Ianto on his feet by the toilet, "Little round faces and gummy smiles. Each pregnancy was harder than the last and by the time little Aemon came along she was so sickly I was ready to abstain from sex to spare her the grief, even if she told me she would never forgive me if I did."

"Three?" Ianto asked softly as he leaned back against him.

"Jackson, Emilee and Aemon. Five, three and six months when they died. Buried with their mother in a pretty part of our land" Jack said then went quiet, rubbing his face against Ianto, then he spoke softly, "Jackson lasted the longest, following his Mama and siblings by a day. The influenza epidemic came from nowhere and I was helpless, not even my DNA in their bloodline saved them. They had all fallen sick at the same time, contracting it at a mother and baby picnic"

"Did they linger long?" Ianto asked with a soft frown.

"No, days. Mere days. Little Aemon first of course, died in the night and Sarah gave up when she realised all the children had it. Beat Emilee by a few hours to follow Aemon. Poor wee Jackson, promising he would look after them for me." Jack sighed, "So many losses but his little face, gods I died so many times in his final breath."

Ianto had held that name as a possible one for Bug but now knew no child could ever be another Jack, the little boy from so many years ago still strong in his father's heart.

No matter.

There was another name that seemed to push for dominance these days.

"OK, done" Ianto sighed and he slopped over to the sink to wash his hands as Jack watched him with a soft frown.

"Swim?" Jack offered and Ianto nodded with a sigh, letting him help him to the pools where he stepped out of his boxers and slid into the shallow end naked.

"Cheeky" Jack grinned, "Want anything else?"

"I would kill for a happy meal with chicken nuggets and dipping sauce but I must make do I guess" he pouted, knowing Jack would already be racing to get dressed. Ianto watched him disappear and sighed as he groaned softly and rubbed his belly, caressing around the bump as he encouraged the baby to stop cramping.

Gods it was hurting.

"Are you OK brother?"

Ianto opened his eyes and looked at the Predator, surprised to find she was accompanied but the other two that usually stood back and as they calmly entered the pools he realised it was not him they were there for and this was not simple cramping.

"No!" he whimpered fearfully, "Jack isn't here, it's not …I mean …it's just a wee back spasm, right?"

"Hush" Maddy crooned, "We have most of the night ahead, he will be back in time."

"Shit" Ianto grunted as the male one who was her mate reached out and stroked the bump making it shudder.

"He feels us near" she said with glee, "He is becoming, oh brother, you are such a good holder of life, there is no fear."

"Why would there be?" Ianto asked with surprise, "He comes from love and is welcomed into it also."

"Well spoken" came a deep boom from the other one who was watching, "Family is love."

"Agreed" Ianto grunted as another spasm started.

"Calm brother" she soothed, "You must breathe and be calm, our wee bug is about to breathe on his own and must feel your heartbeat now."

"I'm not comfortable at all" Ianto groaned and as the Predators manoeuvred him deeper so he would float in their arms Maddy left the water to seek the pretty skinned one he called a sister.

She entered the sleeping quartets and reached past the brash male to pat her shoulder, waking Martha with a start as Maddy stood dripping silently.

"Bug is arriving" she said to Martha, "Please come witness. Jack is on a food run and will be back soon but poor brother is afraid."

"Shit" she was out of the bed as Mickey sat up with confusion.

"You come too, you have affection for him, Bug should see his family when he breathes his first" she said to Mickey then walked off a he yelped and joined his wife.

Jack arrived home to a house with lights on and no one home, he shrugged as he made his way down to the pools and stood with confusion at the sight of everyone in the water in various states of undress.

Then Ianto groaned softly and Maddy crooned.

The food hit the floor and Ianto growled, "You better not have spilled that, I'm fucking starving!"

Jack scooped up the food and rushed in, clothes and all, wading over to fumble with the nuggets.

"Don't get them wet!" Ianto screamed as he kicked his legs, making the water splash and Jack laughed softly at the wee tantrum, dipping one in sauce and offering it as he looked at the tight belly.

"Is it time?" he asked Maddy who nodded.

"Holy fuck!" Jack said nervously.

"NUGGET!" Ianto screamed "NO BAD LAGUAGE YOU BASTARD MOTHERFUCKER!"

Mickey looked away quickly as he smothered a giggle and Jack crammed another nugget in quick.

It was going to be a long night.


	53. Tuckered Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/kj5slxkvj/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Jack had another nugget ready to go and Ianto wailed that he hated nuggets and wanted them gone.

"Ta!" Anwen said happily swimming over to Andy and settling in his lap with the rest of the nuggets, offering him one.

"What do you need!" Jack was frantic to provide and he wrung his hands as he tried to think of something to offer.

"FRIED BREAD!" Ianto screamed and Rhys started to wade for the edge of the pool.

"Right, on it sweetie" he said as he got out and raced upstairs, a towel flapping.

Ianto groaned softly as another spasm occurred and Jack was there, kissing and crooning as he told the bump to be a good boy for Taddy.

The water swished and Ianto decided it was too cold so the rocks they had kicked apart five minutes before due to his demands that it was too hot were pushed back together.

Rhys hurried down with the bread, shoving it at Andy as he climbed back in and Anwen grabbed a piece with glee.

"Look at us, three in the bloody morning, it looks like an orgy and there's a wee girl in here eating all the food" Mickey giggled as he slid his arms under Ianto to spell Jack.

Ianto looked at the piece of bread being offered and made a noise in his throat, making Jack bark a warning to sit him up as he rushed for the empty bowl the nuggets had been in. He barely made it back to Ianto before the nuggets started coming up, Ianto crying with fatigue.

"Swap" Jack said, wanting Ianto back in his arms and he told him it was OK as he pulled him to the shallow part so he could sit with Ianto between his legs, rubbing the stomach.

"Oh god" Ianto wailed, letting his head fall back.

"I love you" Jack said as he watched the pain flicker across Ianto's face, "I love you so much baby."

"Oh ….SHIT" Ianto roared as he bore down and the water started to change colour as his waters broke, signalling the baby's readiness.

Martha was entranced, watching the birthing canal quiver then open and Ianto was panting as Maddy took the other side, opposite Jack, humming encouragement to her little nephew.

Ianto cried out softly, gripping their hands as he bore down like a trooper, Martha yelling as the head crowned.

"Holly shit" Andy said and then a loud THUD had them all looking, even Ianto, at the passed out Rex.

Now Ianto was laughing through the pain, Rhys telling them to leave the silly bugger.

Then Ianto gave a roar that was almost animalistic as he bore down and Martha reached for the baby, Maddy getting there first and she disappeared under the water with the other two, welcoming the child to an underwater freedom.

"Where….where is he…..where….." Ianto was gulping out, panting and looking worriedly at the bubbling surface, then they erupted with the baby held high and then the first breath was taken, the tiny mouth opening and a tiny cry issued forth.

Maddy carefully placed the newborn on Ianto's chest and he started to cry with joy, the tiny child perfectly formed and lusty.

"He's gorgeous" Jack sobbed, "Oh darling. He has your chin but the rest ….oh Gods, he looks just like me!"

Ianto looked up at Maddy and whispered his thanks as she held him, supporting them in the water a Jack crowed that he was a Harkness through and through.

"Wait" Jack stopped jumping in the water "We don't have a name!"

"Yes he does" Ianto said with wonderment as he watched a tiny hand grasp at the Predator's mandibles, "Tucker. Tuck for short, in honour of Rumtuck. Tucker Harkness-Jones."

Jack stood blinking as he considered then a strange sound had everyone starting with surprise. Maddy was making it, her hands waving in the air and it took them a few moments to realise she was crying.

"Brother, you honour us" she finally choked out, "Rumtuck lives on."

"I love it" Jack finally said, "Tuck. A good name!"

"Strong yet fun" Martha agreed, "He will be a fighter."

"Yes" the dark Predator said, "He tried to bite me under the water. He already knows what he wants and it was his parental."

Ianto wasn't listening, totally blessed out as his tiny little man found a nipple and latched on, feeding for the first time.

"Oh Cariad, look!" he wept and Jack smiled as he watched the wonder of Mother Nature, coming through when heeded.

"My little son" Jack whispered, "You will be brave, strong and fierce!"

"Yes" Maddy agreed, "You will be a champion."

"My baby" Ianto sighed as he drifted in Jack's arms, "So happy."

Jack kissed him and poured all his love into it, the warm water healing his brave beloved.

Their son drank his fill.


	54. finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/aty103o4v/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Ianto still couldn't believe his little bug was here, or so damned sweet.

Jack hadn't been exaggerating when he said he looked like him, it was Jack (with Ianto's' chin) down to the startlingly blue eyes and crinkled smile.

He was smiling now.

He was beautiful.

Ianto knew he was going to cry if he didn't get his baby brain under control and he swallowed as he counted in his head. Then Jack was there gently lifting Tucker off him for a bum change.

Jack was talking softly as he laid the newborn down and checked his nappy, giving Ianto a chance to get up and Jack looked at him nervously, "Where are you going?"

"Gotta pee" Ianto muttered, waddling for the bathroom as the birth canal still had to close over and movement was proving …uncomfortable.

He had no idea how women squeezed bowling balls out of their twats and still smile serenely as they walk down the hospital steps mere hours later. Bloody legends, for sure.

Ianto chose to sit, not game to test his competency standing and he had his eyes closed as he relieved himself when he got that feeling he wasn't alone and he opened his eyes to find Rex sitting in the bath looking at him with open horror.

"Hello Rex"

"Hello Ianto."

"Rex? Why are you sitting fully clothed in the dry bathtub?"

"Hiding from Mickey and Rhys."

Ianto sighed, "They teasing you still?"

"I feel like a first class dickhead as it is without them re-enacting it at random moments" Rex huffed, plucking at the face cloth on the edge of the tub.

You know how to stop it?" Ianto asked and Rex shrugged, "Own it. Laugh when they do it and do it too. Anything surprising or unexpected happens, pretend you're fainting again. Soon they will get bored because everyone laughs with you, not them."

"It's funny" Rex frowned, "not ha ha, I mean weird. I was never bullied, never a bully either. I sort of coasted through school. Never realised how …claustrophobic it feels."

"Just don't let them know that it's getting to you" Ianto advised, "They are little thugs, feeding off each other. Just wait, it will soon be one of them being laughed at. Mickey can't help but be a twat sooner or later."

"I concur" Maddy said, making both men jump and then Rex started to laugh softly as his head fell back against the bath pillow.

"Jesus on a stick!" Ianto spluttered, "Maddy! When someone is on the john you don't usually have a conversation."

"But you are not on a John, I do not believe there is anyone here called that" she said and Rex was snorting with mirth as he explained that a John is another word for a toilet.

"But you were" she pointed out and Rex laughed some more.

"Guys …I mean ….oh god" Ianto sighed, "No. No you are right. It's not like I have any dignity left anyway, everyone seeing me tackle floating in the water like a large fishing lure."

"Huge" Rex said softly, "Fishing for killer whale HUGE!"

"Stop it" Ianto snorted, "I'm not that big."

"Yes you are" Maddy preened, "I've been checking and you are very well grown there, as is Jack. Well matched."

"Oh god!" Rex wailed, "Now I know he's big too!"

Ianto started to laugh, then moaned softly as he rubbed his lower belly.

"Sore?" Maddy crooned softly, "So much work done by the muscles, you will be sore for a few days. Would you like some pain relief?"

"No" Ianto said reluctantly, "I'm going to try to breastfeed, I want my milk as pure as possible so no medications, even yours."

"Admirable" she purred, "Tucker. I am so grateful for the respect."

"Seems the right name" Ianto shrugged as he rose and flushed, closing his robe, "He looks like a wee Tucker to me. Jack is also pleased with the name, already calling him Wee Tuck."

"You honour my brother, you honour your heart" she said softly, "You honour me, our blood."

"My blood too, I guess" Ianto frowned at himself in the mirror as he washed his hands, "And now a part of Tucker's heritage. He needs a good name, for the future I hope him to have."

"Well said brother" she smiled, then left the two men as she had arrived, simply disappearing.

"Freaks me out, like, what if she is still there just cloaked watching?" Rex whispered.

"I check" Ianto giggled "Before letting Jack have 'fine times' I check the room for her."

Rex laughed, "Knowing Jack he wouldn't care either way."

"About what?" Jack asked from the doorway, a sleepy baby on his shoulder, "He's hungry."

"OK Cariad" Ianto rose and followed Jack back to bed, settling in the miles of pillows as Jack held the wee bug to his tit.

Tucker seemed confused at first, then remembered what to do as he latched on and Ianto groaned at the pulling sensation that felt so damned good. Relaxing.

Ianto sighed and crooned as the little boy suckled, Jack watching intently as his son seemed to grow stronger with each feed.

A survivor.

A Harkness-Jones.

A warrior.


	55. from knocked up to blocked up

Ianto so tired and he was so pleased when Tish arrived with arms full of food, gifts and to his immense delight, flowers.

Who would have thought, he liked flowers and as she put the bright tiger lilies by the bed he felt quite weepy.

"Oh sweetie" she sighed, "Look at you. Overtired and I bet you've not eaten either."

She opened the takeaway container and he peered in, seeing chicken on white rice with a white wine sauce that made his tummy rumble and he was soon being spoon fed like he was the baby, not the bundle in its Daddy's arms in the next room.

"So handsome" Jack said for the umpteenth time as he cuddled his fierce little man who was glaring up at him. Maddy watched the bonding and nodded her approval as her nephew's future was assured, Jack would die for him.

Tish opened the oven and found a shepherd's pie cooking so she told Rhys is smelt lovely and started the apple strudel for dessert, making it from scratch as Rhys and Mickey watched with interest.

"Where's Ianto?" Andy asked as he sniffed appreciatively.

"Sleeping" Tish sighed, "Poor boy is still exhausted. He needs feeding up, some pie and strudel when he wakes up, followed by chocolate mousse, I think."

She then turned and saw little Tucker, lighting up as she reached for him and his face did too.

"Oh sweetling, hello" she crooned and Jack pouted as his son gave a rare smile.

"He likes you" Rhys gushed and she hummed as she danced around the kitchen with the little baby.

"So perfect, aren't' you" she crooned and Jack puffed with pride, turning to see Ianto in the doorway, looking weary and bedraggled.

"Baby?" Jack was instantly at his side, helping him as he stumbled to the toilet and Maddy watched with unease as her brother seemed to wilt with the effort.

"Healing pools?" Jack asked as Ianto finished and he grunted, screwing up his face and Jack led him to the pools and into the healing warmth.

"Everything OK?" Martha asked softly as she knelt by their heads and Ianto grumbled.

"What love?" she frowned.

"Constipated, like really backed up and it hurts like a bastard" he huffed, "I am hungry but anything I eat makes me feel sick because I am so fucking constipated and too scared to shit coz it hurts."

"Oh Ianto" he sighed softly, reaching out to stroke his hair as it curled in the steam, "I am so sorry, of course you are sore darling. A suppository? One that will numb your bum and make things a bit softer coming out as well?"

Ianto looked up at her with his lip wobbling as he nodded and she leaned in to kiss him, "Poor love. How embarrassing for you, you must be so sore."

"Rhys keeps tempting me with such yummy stuff and I can't resist a taste. Then it hurts so much, Gods, I feel like I could shit a fucking T-Rex sized shit like on Jurassic Park."

"Oh baby" Jack whispered, kissing his forehead, "I'm sorry too. I never thought, your bits are still sore and all weird. Your birth canal is almost healed but I know you hate touching down there."

"It freaks me out" Ianto confirmed sadly, "Like …weird."

"I love you" Jack whispered as he cuddled him, "Thin, fat, preggers, bald, definitely naked and wet."

Ianto snorted and started to giggle softly as Jack had hoped and he kissed him again, pouring love into his poor baby maker. "Bald?"

"Better?"

"Much Cariad" Ianto sighed, then groaned as his cramps started again.

Martha reappeared and slid into the water, "Once this goes in it will work quickly, you might not make it to the bathroom and you don't want to mess in the water love."

Ianto whined softly at the thought of losing the warm water's comfort.

"Go run him a bath, I'll transfer him there, if he messes in that we can turn the shower on." Jack demanded, "He wants water. He gets water."

Martha rose to do so but Tish was there and she ran into the bathroom, quickly drawing a bath for her friend, then helping him settle in with a towel rolled up for a pillow.

Tish politely gave Jack and Ianto some privacy as she and Martha waited outside the door. Jack slid the capsule in and tried not to become upset as Ianto cried out with pain, even as he encouraged him.

"An enema next, if need be" Jack assured him, "Don't' worry love, it will be OK."

"Ahhhh, the anaesthetic gel is already working" Ianto sighed softly, "Oh it feels so much better."

Jack rubbed his belly for him, trying to reassure as he became more worried as time passed then Ianto cried out and grabbed for the edge of the tub, "JACK!"

Jack scooped him up and held him over the toilet while Ianto cried hoarsely as his bowels finally evacuated and Jack crooned and rubbed his back.

Once Ianto was in bed and finally able to sleep without discomfort Jack thanked Martha and Tish for being so kind and loving.

Maddy canted her head as she considered and then slid out, heading for the ship.

Brother needed something else and she knew what it was.

She was angry with herself for not realising earlier.

Brother needed power.


	56. fuel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/xw2jsuh2n/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Ianto accepted the drink without a second thought, thanking the Predator as he took an experimental sip.

His eyes widened at the explosion of taste and he hummed as he removed the straw to gulp it down, enjoying the sensation of it sliding down his throat.

"Wow! What was that!" he licked his lips, "That was wonderful."

Maddy patted his head like one would a small child as she accepted the now empty vessel back, "An elixir to help you heal brother."

"Well, well….it….it…was….." Ianto's eyelids drooped and he flopped back in the bedding, already snoring as she pulled up the covers and lovingly stroked a cheek.

"He's asleep?" Jack asked from the doorways with the baby in his arms.

"Healing" she corrected gently "He is feeling much better. Bug should feed now, his milk is rich in nutrients and he will probably only have it for a few days. We do not nurse for long."

Jack nodded as he settled the baby against Ianto's bare chest and she watched the little man latch on with gusto, drinking like he had been starved for days.

"Wow, someone's a hungry bum this morning" Jack crooned as his son growled softly around the nipple he was suckling from.

"Goodness in the Dam's love" Maddy agreed, "He is strong. Stronger every day. Will be such a warrior."

"Yeah, you will be won't you Tuck!" Jack crooned and she didn't bother to correct him.

She was speaking of her brother, not her nephew.

Ianto woke to the smell of lunch permeating the house and he was up and through the door before remembering he wasn't wearing a shirt and everyone paused as he walked to the table that was still being set.

"Yum" he muttered as he seized a slice of pizza, folded it in half and proceeded to wolf it down with growls and hums. The food making him forget his nakedness again as his top half stood on display and his boxers didn't hide as much as you would have thought.

Jack looked up from the baby and glanced around with confusion. Then remembered the time period, rising to silently get Ianto some covering.

Ianto's breasts were lovely handfuls, the soft smattering of hair like a dewy fur that their son loved to rub his face in once full and Jack also enjoyed 'petting' him. The hair on his arms and legs also such a turn on that Jack felt quite strange letting others see his lovely mate, even if it was family.

"Babe" Jack crooned, holding out the robe and Ianto blinked, then accepted it with a raised eyebrow that told Jack he had misinterpreted the offer as one of embarrassment in his body image.

Shit.

Jack had forgotten those post-baby hormones that can turn a man into a raving lunatic at the flip of a switch.

"Mine" he whispered softly in explanation, "I don't share."

Ianto blushed prettily as he showed his acceptance of his words and leaned in for a pizza kiss, his stubble rasping against Jack's chin and Jack felt a rush of blood as he smelt that Ianto spice.

"You're hungry, best stop tempting me and eat" Jack choked out as he stepped back, "Stop tempting me."

Ianto's eyes widened in surprise and he smiled, "You still find me attractive? Fat, floppy and …."

"No. Not attractive" Jack replied leaning to whisper, "Fucking stellar! Drop dead gorgeous and so …fuckable ….I can't think straight."

"Oh!" Ianto gasped and then a real smile, that lovely child-like smile that was so honest and delightful that Jack had to look away as the tenting became more obvious.

"Bloody tease" he muttered as he moved away and Ianto glanced down, then laughed as he saw what he had done.

He was touched.

Tucker was soon floppy and dead to the world in Tish's arms as Ianto ate a fourth …no wait. Fifth. Fifth slice of pizza and everyone was watching intently as they waited to see what flavour he would choose next.

Meatlovers seemed a favourite, but the Hawaiian had got a look in, as had the vegetarian. He had brought a cheese and ham to his mouth then put it down with his nose screwed up and he now reached for the BBQ chicken with wide eyes, growling as he shoved more than half into his mouth and chewing enthusiastically.

"Wow" Andy said softly, "Hungry were ya mate?"

"Mmmmmm" Ianto hummed, pointing at the baby like it was his fault and Andy grinned.

"Rhys has apple pie on the over for afters, ya gonna have some with me?" Andy asked and Ianto squealed with glee as he chewed the crust.

Then he burped, slapped a hand over his mouth with horror and he accepted a glass of water from Martha with a soft blush.

"No worries mate" Rhys boomed happily, "I have to admit that I ate an entire pizza pie while cooking these, apricot chicken with our cream and spinach. Felt like a right pig and here I am eating more."

Ianto had stopped drinking and was looking at him silently and he started to laugh, "Yeah, yeah. Don't worry, what do you think is cooking now? Ready in a minute or two. I know you like ya sour cream."

Ianto smiled as he resumed drinking and Rhys rose to check the pizzas.

He was so chuffed that Ianto liked his cooking, Gwen had always complained that it was too filling, fattening or greasy.

Ianto ate like a champion.

Of course, the way Andy likes to lick his fingers after each slice was cute too.

Just saying.


	57. preperations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/7am8s2ajz/) [](https://postimage.org/)

"Did you mean that?"

Jack turned to face his husband as he finished settling the baby in his crib and was surprised to see hesitation in Ianto's face.

"Mean what?"

"That …I'm still …you know" Ianto flapped a hand at himself. "I'm still fat, still pudgy. I need to really get back in shape and …"

Jack was across the room with his mouth plastered against Ianto's before he could finish self-depreciating himself.

"I find you the most alluring creature I have ever seen." Jack assured him, "I want to lay you here on the bed and lick every inch of skin, I want to lube you up and rub all over you like …"

"Uncle?" a little voice had Jack looking down as a cheeky little face looked around the doorframe, "What's lube?"

"Anwen" Jack spluttered as Ianto started to laugh, gripping the doorframe as his knees went weak and Jack growled as he scooped up the child and rushing her out of the room before she started to squeal, his fingers ticking as he leapt on the sofa with her.

Ianto padded over to adjust the blankets, knowing Jack always forgot that their son got hot and would push them off if they were not folded back from his chest. He turned to find Maddy in the room with another drinking vessel.

"Oh!" he said with delight as he reached for it and glugged it down, licking his lips with delight, "Never enough."

"You require more?" she asked with surprise and he smiled as he told her he would drink two.

She laughed, a strange haunting series of grunts as she stroked his cheek and he stumbled to the bed, falling flat on his face as he started to snore and she gently rolled him onto his side before leaving him to burn through the special powders in the drink.

Ianto woke to the sound of his son calling out and he stretched, yawned and padded over to croon and lift him to his breast, enjoying that pulling feeling as his wee bug drank with such fury that Ianto wondered if the wee beast might rip the nipple right off.

Ianto walked though the house finding it quiet and heard shouting outside that showed everyone was trying to train the dogs. Again.

Fools, the dogs didn't' care about where they wanted them to poo.

Ianto undressed himself and his mite, then slid into the hot pool and sighed happily as the hot water crawled up his body to cocoon him and his wee bit on a hot cuddle. Tucker was full and gave a lusty burp and then, to Ianto's delight, a loud bubbly fart came up from below and Ianto laughed as Tucker glared at him like he had done it.

"That was all you little man" Ianto giggled, "Quite powerful in every way yeah?"

Tucker blinked and then grinned as he snuggled in, enjoying the nakedness of them both and the sensation of floating as they drifted in the serene chamber.

Maddy watched intently as her little one's eyes slid to find her and he raised a hand to wriggle fingers, then settled again.

Ianto was already stronger, feeling his oats s they said here and she knew that within the next few days he would be tearing his skin off with the urge to fight with someone.

She moved into the lower level where Rex was working out in the gym and without any warning she shoved him in the back, propelling him into the wall with a bark of pain. He spun to respond and they were soon exchanging blows, Maddy careful to be gentle.

Then he laughed as he held his hands up, showing he was done and she watched as he grabbed a bottle of water.

"Brother will want to spar soon" she informed him, "Within the next days ahead. Inside the week."

"Really?" he turned with surprise, "He seems so … tired."

"Healing" she said for the umpteenth time, "He is almost done with that and will want to tone himself again. He has things to do, a whole world waiting and is already feeling a need to defend. In order to be a defender he must heal and he must fight. You are his sparring partner. You will be the one he challenges first as you were once a threat. In order to feel safe, his bug to be safe around you, he will feel the need to attack you. Please remember that it is not personal and he will be horrified in himself for attacking you but he will. Not today, not tomorrow. But soon, my brother will rear his head and focus on you as a possible threat. The memory of _her_ , her taint on you will remain until he washes you clean in combat."

"It's funny but I do understand you" Rex sighed, "I need to prove myself to him as well. To all of them, they accepted me and I feel like a cuckoo."

She canted her head and pointed a long taloned finger at him, "Remember, at the end. when he has you beaten yet you still struggle that you are not a cuckoo, he is. Remember. He is what you believe yourself to be and see yourself in his gaze. Only then will you accept. As will he."

She walked from the room and he stood for a long time staring at the space she had possessed.

His skin continued to crawl as he went over her words.

He was under no illusions that he would be the one to yield in the end.

He just hoped Ianto would offer him his hand to help him rise afterwards.

And not break his fucking neck.


	58. Pecking orders

It came sooner, rather than later and Rex was almost relieved when Ianto suddenly strode across the yard calling his name.

Jack was sitting with the baby in the shade, totally oblivious to the showdown about to happen and Rex had time to drop the shovel and wipe the palms of his hands on his pants before Ianto got to him.

"What are you doing!" he demanded.

"One of the dogs died in the night, that old one that had been slated for euthanasia when we visited the pound last. He had another few months of happy and died in his sleep with a belly full of roast chicken. Looks like his heart gave out" Rex said, then ducked as the fist flew, followed by a snarling man.

They were soon rolling in the dirt and both men grunted, wrestling for control as Jack's cry of alarm went up. Ianto was strong, God he was so fucking strong and Rex knew that he needed to get space between them before he was choked out by the hands finding traction around his throat.

The shovel was his saving grace, rolling Ianto back onto it and making him bark with pain, releasing for a moment, which was all Rex needed to get his feet under him and push out of the grip, leaving behind his ripped t-shirt.

"Stay back" he yelled to those approaching, "This between me and Ianto."

Then Ianto roared, leaping at him with an unnatural grace, more like a cat as he twisted and turned for a second swipe, catching Rex on the shoulder and flinging him back against a tree.

Rex slid around the trunk, Ianto's fist connecting with the bark where his head had been moments ago and he glanced to the left to see if there was a clear path. This was his mistake as Ianto snarled and reached around the tree, grabbing him by his shirt and slamming him towards him, into the tree and Rex was winded and on his knees as Ianto swung around the trunk and lifted him up to punch him hard.

"Stay back" Rex choked out as Rhys tried to skirt around them, "This has to end when Ianto says so."

"Fuck!" Jack exclaimed as Ianto got Rex by his head, lifting him like he was nothing and shaking him, his neck snapping back and forth as he cried out with pain.

Then he was flying.

He was relieved to find himself falling onto the hydrangea bushes before the ground, knowing the fall may have caused greater damage and as Ianto bore down on him again he stood to face him. Ianto seemed to hesitate and Rex saw the flicker of recognition before the fist hit him in the head, sending him sideways.

Ianto slid on the wet ground from when Rhys had watered the plants not half an hour again and Rex managed to get to his hands and knees before Ianto was on him again, snarling as he started to choke him out.

Rex struggled as he felt himself flail, his vision blurred and he finally gave in, flopping to the ground as Ianto snarled and raged on top of him.

"Ianto" Jack said softly, on his knees so that they were eye level, "Sweetheart, darling look at me. Look at me."

A snarl and the grip tightened.

"Ianto!" Jack said with more command and Rex wished he had the breath to tell Jack to fuck off.

It seemed an eternity, but can't have been more than a few minutes before Ianto released Rex to lie gasping in the mud they had churned up as Ianto stood to face Jack.

"Do not tell me what to do" Ianto barked.

"Do not hurt family" Jack replied softly, "Ianto. It's Rex."

"Yes" Ianto blinked softly and Jack saw the eyes glow before settling into their usual stormy grey, "He asked for it."

"Jack" Rex gasped from the ground, "I told you, keep out of it. I deserved that. I was wrong, I almost cost you a little princess, because of my indecision I cost another family theirs. I deserve to be beaten within an inch of my life for my failures. But I promise you Ianto, I will always rise to fight again. Beside you."

Ianto turned to him and blinked, then smiled.

"You'll do" he finally said as he slapped him on the shoulder, "You need more work. But …As far as brothers go, you'll do."

For some reason, Rex realised that he had won after all.

Ianto had forgiven him.


	59. visits and offers

Tuck was fussing as Jack tried walking, singing softly as the evening breeze cooled the little boy who was hotter than hell.

Ianto was asleep, something he didn't seem to do enough so Jack really didn't want to wake him unless he had to, knowing he would not sleep again tonight.

"Here, give him to me" a voice said and Jack turned to find a Predator he hadn't met before standing there with its arms out.

"I am her mate's brother" it explained, "We were there when you fell, I used the net?"

Jack finally remembered the red tinted armour the day it all went down with Gwen and handed over his child with a nervous smile, watching as the Predator turned the baby upside down by its ankles and swung.

Jack's mouth fell open with horror as it slowly turned, swinging his son in a circle as Tuck screamed, but eventually Jack realised it was laughter he could hear from the child, not fear.

"We like the movement, why water can help" Jack was informed as a giggle-monster was returned to him, several degrees cooler.

"Bix!" Ianto yelled, walking across the lawn to embrace the Predator and Jack finally had a name for the red armoured beast. Bix.

"I bring you some powders, to go into the little one's first food" Bix said happily, "I cannot provide meat as I would wish and is custom, so I provide the tasty accompaniment they love so much at this age. Sprinkle it as the humans do their salt, it adds to the flavour and appetite Helps them grow"

"Oh!" Ianto said happily, "Bix, you are so thoughtful. Thank you I will be sure to write that in his book so when he is older he shall know how you provided when he needed you."

Bix seemed to shimmy, "A book. A record of events. What a clever idea Rumtuck!"

"Wee Tucker will grow and read, remember and learn. One day he will provide, one day he will remember your thoughtfulness and pay it forward to another in need." Ianto explained "One day he will stand there as the giving uncle, his own efforts appreciated."

"You battled the dark skinned one"

"If you mean I beat his arse, yes!" Ianto growled, "I felt the need to assert myself, to let him know I am stronger. Faster and a damn sight more willing to cause harm."

"Good brother" Bix nodded, "As it should be. You need a drink?"

"If Maddy is on the neighbourhood, one before bedtime would be nice" Ianto licked his lips, "I know she is putting something in it, but I also appreciate her efforts."

"The time is coming when we need you to be ready, the 21st century is when it all changes" Bix said as he stepped away and disappeared.

"Damned if they aren't stealing all my moves and now my hash-tag?" Jack huffed as Ianto snorted and held up his baby by his armpits, making a growling noise as he 'flew' him, running across the lawn as the baby screamed with delight.

"He gets that from me too!" Jack yelled, "I'm the fucking speed demon flier here!"

Rhys looked up from the flower bed he was tending, placing the last solar light as they flickered on and started to laugh softly.

"Feeling a little inadequate?" Rhys asked, "Really? Mister My Dick is So Big I Have to Swagger?"

"Just stating facts!" Jack bristled as Rhys laughed and waved at Andy who had called from the back door.

Apparently it was dinnertime and Jack entered the house to find Ianto in his chair feeding the baby, a look of pure contentment as the little boy suckled, staring up lovingly at his dam.

"Hey, my two favourite things in the entire universe" Jack crooned as he sat on the arm of the chair and hugged Ianto, looking down at his wee boy and a grin answered him.

"Do you not like Bix?" Ianto asked softly and Jack considered his answer, never wanting to sound dismissive.

"It's not that I don't like him, I don't like the way he makes me feel" Jack finally admitted.

"That's the point" Ianto replied without looking up from their suckling son, "They are too scary. Too, I don't know …much. They give off this feeling, part of their armour I think, so people will instinctively want to walk the other way. Another form of protection. They can turn it off but he chooses not to around you. I think he is challenging you. So long as you continue to accept him and not back down he accepts that you are not intimidated. Don't flinch, never flinch. You do realise he is challenging you for me, right?"

"What?" Jack spluttered.

"He finds me interesting, wants to raise our child and take your place" Ianto said with obvious mirth, "The fact you do not respond to his repeated open challenges is confusing him. He is not used to being ignored like that."

Jack was speechless as he finally saw what Ianto had been saying.

Bix had been treating him as another Predator, challenging him for his mate.

Inadvertently, he had already won.

Go figure.


	60. Are You Ready For This?

Ianto was downing one of his special shakes, his throat working as he gulped it down and then he sighed happily as it filled his gut.

They had changed, no longer tiring him but invigorating him and he was now itching to do something so he raced from the house and decided to check the perimeters, the dogs falling into a pack around him as they raced around and around in circles until he felt himself start to settle.

Something was in the wind, he felt it.

When Toshiko chimed a warning he was walking through the kitchen and he headed for the wall that was now her home and watched with folded arms as she started to run grainy footage and files flicked along one side of the feed.

"How old is this?" Ianto asked, humming as he checked his mate coming in from the garden to wash his hands, the baby's little head lolling under the large sunhat on his tiny head as he slumbered in the front pack.

"What do we have?" Jack asked in hero pose, looking absurd with the front pack but Ianto didn't have time to make fun of him, turning back to frown at the screen.

"Shit" Rex muttered from behind them, "What's on their faces?"

"I don't know" Ianto was stepping closer, trying to see, "Tosh can you clean this up a bit love?"

The screen pixelated then cleared, showing a man lying on the ground with something over his face like some sort of gas mask or …like a blob of something. Pink. Pulsating.

"No" Ianto hissed, "Can't be, can't fucking be."

"Language love" Jack said automatically raising his hands to cover the baby's ears, "Wee man in the room."

"So. Predators are real, right?" Ianto swung to look at him and then looked down at the hands over the baby's ears and rolled his eyes, "right Cariad?"

"Yeah?" Jack grimaced, glancing again at the weird …mask?

"So…is this a face hugger?" Ianto swung back to stare at the screen with growing fear, "Is this the beginning? I need Maddy!"

He went to get the transmitter as Jack stepped closer to the screen.

Soon there were several Predators in the room and Jack felt himself bristle as Bix stepped closer to Ianto and reached out to touch his shoulder, then he watched as Ianto calmly step away and talk to Maddy.

"Aliens. Are you fucking kidding me …like …Ripley bastards?" Rhys huffed as Andy rolled close enough to touch the screen, reading some of the reports.

"Looks like it's in the underground system" Andy said softly, "Rail. Shit, they're using the tunnels, they could pop up anywhere. I can't tell how many there are."

"Right" Ianto said as he addressed Maddy, "Is this a standard hunt? Or are they off the reservation?"

"This is an unauthorised hatching" she answered softly, "We do not know how this has happened, likely one queen that arrived via other visitors."

"Great. So she will be in the basement" Andy huffed, "Natch! God I hate this job sometimes."

"Saving the planet is the greatest Job in the known universe" Jack said with his chest blown out, then he let out the breath and laughed, "Come on Andy. It's not boring, you gotta give it that."

"Yeah. Predators. Aliens. Dead people that aren't" Andy snorted, shaking his head as Rhys patted his shoulder.

"Well if we all need superhero names I am not gonna be called wheels!" Andy huffed and Rhys snorted.

"Flash" Jack barked, "You're Flash. Rhys can be Yogi Bear and Ianto is ….Tiger. Rex…."

"Give me a code name and I will shoot you in the fucking head, I know you hate that" Rex snarled as Ianto sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Maddy and the others are going in for a look, us humans can stay back" Ianto said to Jack then turned as Maddy patted his arm and frowned. "Oh, Maddy wants me to go too. Well, I will need Jack. We can move any civilians back tht are still down there."

Jack was already unbuckling the front pack and Mickey beat Rhys, claiming the little boy with glee.

Martha appeared dressed in black clothing and slapped her machine gun's magazine in, "Right. Let's go."

"God woman, but you are fierce" Mickey growled, "You wait for me!"

"No" Ianto said softly, "Martha is our medic, we have need of her. I don't want too many team members in the field, more of you means less concentration for me."

Mickey glanced at her and then nodded his agreement.

"Bedsides, there must be a ship somewhere they arrived on, piggybacking or stowaways." Jack said as he gave then a job to do, "Scan for anything, Tosh will help you and I want any and every idea for where to hunt for it when we get back."

They moved out and Ianto felt himself start to thrum with excitement.

Finally he was going to burn off some energy.

It was beginning.

Were they ready?


	61. Advancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/6sj3qnj3j/) [](https://postimage.org/)

The SUV crawled along in the darkness and Martha looked out the window at the rooftops as they moved down the street, amazed to see Ianto's silhouette occasionally as he showed mad Parkour skills.

Then…he disappeared.

She must have made a noise because Jack glanced at her and then back to the road as he grunted softly, "Cloaking device."

"Shit on a stick" she said with wonder as she continued to strain, seeing a shimmer now and then that may have been Ianto, most probably one of the others.

"Talk to me Tosh" Jack demanded as he swung the wheel and they banked steeply as the SUV's superior suspension came into play, hurtling down the sidewalk and shooting down the steps of the station and onto a platform. The windscreen flashed with directions and information so fast Martha couldn't understand it but Jack seemed to as his eyes flickered between the screen and the footpath.

Instead of stopping he slammed his foot down and said softly "brace kiddo."

They were airborne and something flashed past her window, amazing her that anything could possibly travel faster than them and the faint whoop was definitely Ianto.

They hit the tracks with a bone jarring thud that had Jack laughing and his teeth gleamed in the dull running lights of the tunnel as he followed his mate. Martha watched his face and then reached for the suicide strap again, closing her eyes as she gave her trust over.

Finally she could feel them slowing and she opened her eyes to find them stalling at the intersection ahead.

"Shit!" Jack huffed as he strained to peer down the tunnels, "Sweetheart, where are you?"

A flash to the left and he snarled as a dull thud was heard and Martha recognised faint gunfire, the delay between sound and light making the flash appear first.

"Half a mile?" she tried to guess as she stuck her head out the window and Jack reached out to yank her back in as something clipped her ear.

"Careful Sweetie, there be monsters" he said gleefully as he jammed on the brakes and she had time to register some sort of pile on the bonnet before they connected, the impact throwing her into the dash and Jack, who had thrown himself over her.

She looked up to see some sort of goo on the windscreen and it was smoking.

"Come on Martha girl!" Jack panted, "That shit is going to eat through in no time, got five of the fuckers though. Not bad for our first blooding, come on Doctor Jones! RUN!"

Martha scrambled out and moved to look at the grillwork, now eaten through as the acid-like blood ate the SUV from the front.

"Seven!" Jack hooted, "Fuck, there was another two I didn't even know I'd hit, Hahahahahah"

He was like a madman, his eyes wide as he pulled out the sonic rifle and threw it at her, then pulled out another and flung it over his shoulder by it's strap before reaching in for more.

Martha got the gist and started to fill her pockets with ammo, checking around and then she froze as she got that feeling she had missed something. Jack had the same frozen look and he hissed, "Don't move. When I say, roll under the SUV, this is gonna fucking hurt."

She grunted and then the world exploded, his faint yell unintelligible but she guessed it was 'now' and she dropped to her guts and rolled as debris rained down and Jack joined her from the other side still grinning like a nutter.

"Thought I didn't know they climb along the ceiling huh?" he sing-songed as he pulled out another flash grenade, "Think again mother fuckers! Come on Martha, I'll throw this then some suppressive fire to sweep the rest of the bugs in this cavern. Three ….two …one …."

The world become light and a roaring sound that filled her senses and boiled her blood, helping her roll from the ground to a crouch and she opened fire, screaming with her own glee as she started to mow down the 'bugs'.

She rose to her feet and moved forward, her gun acting like a flame thrower as she slowly arced it back and forth, cutting down the aliens as they gave that ungodly scream.

Jack was glancing at her as he worked his side, his delight and pride evident as he worked, pleased to have a solider with him that knew what she was supposed to be doing and when one dropped in between them Jack barely had time to call to her before it struck him with its tail, sending him back against the back of the disintegrating SUV.

The next thing to drop was not an Alien….it was worse.

Much worse.

Martha was oblivious as she continued to spray ordinance about and as the Alien stalked towards her the newcomer rose and the black skin was glistening like liquid, like oil.

It slowly unfurled and Jack looked up from his hands and knees where he was still trying to get his breath back and he grinned, the blood dripping from his mouth making him appear crazed and he leaned back against the vehicle to watch as the Alien reached for Martha.

Ianto advanced.


	62. liquid motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/3spqdqk4v/) [](https://postimage.org/)

The Alien didn't know what had happened, the spear striking from behind and up at the angle, coming out its mouth and Martha kept moving, never knowing how close she had come to death.

Jack scrambled to his feet and looked at the gorgeous creature that was dispassionately shaking the Alien's blood off the spear, his Predator armour shining.

"Damn, you look fucking dangerous babe" Jack leered and Ianto glanced at him and rolled his eyes, then canted his head and winked.

"Be a good boy and we'll see how dangerous I can be, yeah Cariad?" Ianto growled and Jack huffed as he felt himself go hard.

"Come on you two, flirt later" Martha yelled over her shoulder, her dreadlocks swinging as she roared and slapped another magazine into the riffle.

"Christ on a Harley" Ianto snorted, 'She's a fierce wee beastie."

"Solder, she's a soldier" Jack corrected, skipping into a run as she disappeared down the tunnel and he raced after her as Ianto swung the spear under his arm, catching a bug that had thought it was really going to catch him unawares from behind.

Idiot things.

Ianto turned and disappeared as his cloaking reengaged and the faint gunfire echoed as Jack and Martha cleared the tunnels.

Ianto moved into the bowels, searching for the source of the infestation and he heard an ungodly scream, making him increase speed. He entered a large tomb-like cavern where the Queen was in full fight mode and he had time to see Maddy fly before another was plucked from the ground, it's cloak failing as well and Ianto could see that her hands…if you can call them that…were bleeding from her efforts to protect her brood. This blood was shorting their armour.

Bitch.

"MADDY" he yelled, his fear raw as he noticed how still she was but then he saw her shaking her head to show she was coming back.

Ianto refocused on the prize.

Big bitch prize.

Yeah.

Ianto felt himself grow cool as if someone had dumped water over his head and he took a deep cleansing breath, then erupted. He ran around the edge of the room and the spear worked like a pick axe, griping and pulling as he gained traction up the walls and as he leapt for her he screamed with power, the spear sinking into the flesh behind what was…her ear? Maybe? Do they have eyes?

She was making that horrible noise as she swung, bashing him against the side of the cavern and he felt his gip slipping, snarling as he twisted his wrist and the spear lengthened to that of a long staff, exiting the other side of her throat and then it jerked, weight on the other side making her head slam down.

Other Predators moved in, calm and collected as they sliced at her and with her head trapped from Ianto and Maddy's weight she could only scream as Bix swung the huge axe, bringing it down on her skull, roaring as he placed a foot on the armour to try and lever it out.

"Move!" Jack demanded, bringing the sonic weapon to his hip and as she opened her mouth to scream again he opened fire, the skull disintegrating and the spear now visible with chunks of viscera dripping from it.

"Ew, gross Cariad" Ianto huffed as he detracted the spear and shook it off, "It's smelly."

"Yeah, sort of chemically, plasticy gross" Jack agreed with him.

"Gonna hurl" Ianto sighed, then he turned and emptied his guts on the ground, pulling in air as he straightened.

"OK babe?"

"Yeah, you know I hate smells" Ianto sighed, then he looked around, "Where is that Martha now?"

"Shit!" Jack gasped and he took off calling for her, Ianto calmly pounding past like Jack was just jogging instead of sprinting and Jack grinned as he yelled, "Show off!"

Faint laughter as Ianto disappeared and then he entered a tunnel to find Martha along with several Predators, pulling Alien carcasses to one side.

"I think they want to take them" she said to Jack as he started to help.

"They will reuse some of their skulls for armour and such, jettison the rest into space so there is nothing remaining here on earth" Ianto told her happily, "Oooo, look. The Claw!"

Ianto had an Alien paw and it had atrophied in death, raking it at Jack like a crazed person and Jack blinked, then burst out laughing at the absurdity of it all.

"Brother, you always were silly after battle" Maddy said happily as she passed with a piece of the Queen dragging after her, "Such a show off."

"It is not me, it is the Claw" Ianto said again, this time raking at her as she passed and that strange musical sound Jack knew was laughter sounded as several Predators watched, then started playing as well.

It was a strange sight, fully grown Predators prancing around having a viscera fight.

Jack felt so alive.

Gods, and Ianto was so fuckable as he laughed in the middle of it all.

Then Bix reached out to pat Ianto on the butt.

Jack's smiled faded as he started to storm towards them and Ianto was still laughing as he turned and slapped the Predator so hard that he flew back into another that grunted and struck him as well.

Jack beamed at Martha as she shook her head with wonder.

Bloody mad the lot of them.

Marvellous.


	63. triumphant feast

They went home triumphant, smelly and tired.

The SUV was toast and Jack was glad of the help as several Predators picked through the remains with him and packed them into another vehicle that had 'arrived' and he was not about to question them as his eyes hungrily drank in the green space hopper. Ianto was not so subtle, already sitting in it playing with switches, gods that boy has a thing for buttons. Jack straightened up and grunted with surprise as it suddenly struck him that Ianto was like the Doctor.

Run, stab it with a stick, laugh and say something witty, run some more.

Blame someone else. Run.

Look fuckable in a suit that never seems to get tired either.

Well I never!

Jack strode over and grabbed Ianto's face, kissing him lustily and Ianto went limp with delight as Jack claimed him.

Bix huffed softly from the jump seat and slid form the hopper as it was made clear that it was Jack's seat, not his.

"I know" Maddy said to him softly, "But you can clearly see that Rumtuck has made his decision in this. Their wee bug should have been the warning."

"Can't hurt to play" Bix hissed back and she huffed softly, knowing that it would take time for him to get over the rejection.

What really amused her was that her brother, as always, had totally been oblivious to the Predator's advances, in this new self he was harder to read but still a little devil at times. Speaking of which, her eyes narrowed as she spied the Claw and she cleared her throat as she pointed.

"Aw, come on Mads, it's my Claw!" Ianto wailed a mega pout that he knew would win as she shrugged and turned away.

"Epic" he said softly to Jack, "Andy is gonna love scaring the shit out of Rhys with that later."

"Ianto!" Jack scolded, "You aren't ….shit. You little bastard, you are going to slip it to him."

Ianto's laugh was evil as he looked down at the controls again.

Gods how Jack loved him, his very soul seemed to twist inside as he watched his beloved's face shine with delight.

A kid at Christmas.

"Well, gonna see if you can fly this thing?" Jack asked softly, "I know this model. I think you can fly it better than me given pract …aaAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH FUUCKKKK"

Ianto had slapped the button for power and pushed down on the stick, hurtling them forward along the tunnel and Jack held on for grim life as they banked and swooped before he opened his eyes and found them back where they started with Martha standing there with a crate to put in the back. She had turned around as they came to a halt and hadn't heard the silent running machine leave so she looked down at the Captain who was crammed in the leg space with his arms at odd angles and frowned, "Cut it out. And you say Ianto is being a bugger!"

Ianto sniggered softly as he watched Jack slowly unfold and slide back into the seat to glare at him. Then Jack started to giggle too, the absurdity of it not lost on him, Ianto's instinctive knowledge of how to fly coming from Rumtuck as was the evil glint in his eye as he once more checked that his Claw was in the side pocket of the door.

"I love you" Jack blurted out, "All of you. Any of you. Whatever I can reach with my tongue and beyond, I love you."

Ianto blinked and Jack knew he was imagining how far a tongue could go, his face serene as he computed and Jack started a soft chuffing laugh, pulling Ianto in for a kiss.

"I'm hungry" Ianto said happily, "Really want some KFC. Reckon this will fit through drive-through?"

Martha laughed as she climbed in the back and Jack turned to face her, "Don't encourage him, my Holdfast means it."

"Yep" the P was popped as the button was pushed and they were off, Jack's girly scream drowned out by Martha's whoop of joy as her own Doctor-like tendencies came through and Jack was soon laughing along with the other two maniacs.

It was a slow night at KFC and Ianto sedately manoeuvred the beast though the forecourt and up to the window, smiling politely as he waved his debit card at the machine and hummed happily, scenting the air like a wild animal.

The young boy leaned out the window to take a god look at the Hopper, "Shit, cool ride dude!"

"Yeah, a pressie from my sister" Ianto said happily, "Cool huh? So Star Wars!"

"Awesome, a hoovercrafty kinda thing. Fucking brills, can I get a pic with ya?"

"Sure" Ianto grinned and Jack looked on with shock as the kid leaned out the window and Ianto gently swung the ship so he had it in frame and as the kid clicked the Claw was held up with a maniacal sneer.

The kid was laughing as he struggled back into the window, "Jeez man, you can have extra nuggets for that. So fucking cool. On your way to a convention?"

"Going home" Ianto nodded, "Just killed some Aliens and shit."

"Cool" the kid nodded knowingly, "Like Ripley ones?"

"Yeah. Fuckers!" Ianto huffed. "Xenomorphs."

"Cool!" the kid disappeared and reappeared with bags and a bucket, "You know …I have a Han Solos outfit, my girlfriend made it for me. So cool. Gonna get married in it."

"Awesome" Ianto agreed, "I always wanted a Commander Adama one…you know off Battlestar Galactica? Now I'm happy with Predators and Aliens."

"Yeah, Predators are way cooler than Aliens though" the kids said knowledgably as the last of the drinks came out, "Night man. Ta for the pic."

"Have a safe evening citizen" Ianto said grandly and they both laughed as they pointed at each other though the window, the hopper gliding slowly out of sight.

Only Ianto could blow smoke up someone's arse while looking them in the eye.

Epic as Owen would have said.

Bloody Epic.


	64. another feast

They fell in the door with tired moans and sighs of delight, Jack taking the lead as his love relaxed and let him manoeuvre him towards the bed, hands exploring under the soft cotton shirt Ianto still wore. It was what he had on under the armour which had folded up into a box the size of a biscuit tin and it was now sitting on the dresser by the door as Ianto laid back and laughed softly, letting his love lick at his nipples under the shirt material.

"Oh shit" a voice said and Jack tried to sit up, still under the t-shirt and Ianto gurgled with glee as Jack struggled and finally managed to pop out to glare at Mickey who stood holding Tucker in his arms.

"Oh!" Jack was as changeable as the weather and he reminded Ianto of a magpie trying to choose a shiny from a whole box of them as his hands fluttered and he scooped up the baby to dance around the room.

Ianto sighed as he knew this meant no more playtime and he rose to see if there was a bottle for his little bug, smiling as Andy wheeled in with one.

"I was just about to feed him" Andy scolded Mickey, "Stop snatching him up. He is fine on the floor with the dogs. A kid needs a certain amount of germs in their life, how else do they get immune systems ya blouse!"

"One was licking his foot like it was a popsicle!" Mickey protested and Andy clucked his tongue as he motioned to Jack and Jack knelt to place the baby in his uncle's lap then Andy wheeled off with his bounty.

Jack swung back to Ianto, "Now. Where were we?"

"Well for a start, you were under here" Ianto teased, lifting the hem of the shirt and Jack leered.

"Fuck! I'm off 'den" Mickey snorted, shooting off as both men giggled softly.

As Jack Climbed back on the bed Ianto felt something take over his body and he could feel his mouth opening and locking onto Jack's bared neck.

Fangs came down and pierced his flesh, releasing the precious blood hidden within. Oh the blood! How delicious, how utterly perfect in its essence, giving him pleasure, vitality, warmth and complete satisfaction.

Ianto leaned forward, biting harder as more blood gushed inside his mouth and he swallowed greedily. He could feel some of the blood trickle out the sides of his mouth as he gulped from this amazing fountain of life.

His dick rose with renewed vigour and he felt a strong hand gripping his shaft. It seemed like he wasn't in control of his body any more, like something else was driving him to feed and pump his hips forward into that strong embrace.

Jack felt the red hot pain as the fangs pieced the skin and then he was overcome with desire as the scent from Ianto rivalled anything he had ever know and he was gone, almost enraged with desire for his lovely enigma.

Ianto could feel Jack bucking against him, whispering in Ianto's ear for him to drink more and to cum with him. Jack's dick was hard as well, thrusting lazily against Ianto as he writhed beneath him.

Ianto's hips bucked frantically as the hand worked over his cock, stroking him with hard, fast movements. Fuck, he could feel it coming, a full culmination of everything that he was experiencing. His balls tightened up and his body tensed as he pulled even harder on the throat his mouth was latched onto.

The hot, masculine hand on Ianto's cock quickened its pace and he screamed as he unloaded, the sound muffled by mouthful of Jack. Thick, creamy ropes of my spunk flew from the head of his cock, landing on Jack's thighs, stomach and the hand that had brought him to this amazing climax.

Jack continued to stroke him, even as he grunted through his own release and his moans were enough to encourage more cum from Ianto.

As they lay panting and writhing Ianto licked at the neck he had fed from a growing horror at what he had done tempered by Jacks soft murmurs of delight as he told Ianto that had felt incredible.

"I can't believe I bit you!" Ianto huffed.

"Oh baby, you can bite me anytime" Jack moaned, "Fuck, you smelt incredible when you did that."

"Yeah?"

"Like a fucking overload of yum" Jack sighed, snuggling against him with the bite marks already fading.

Long after Jack was asleep Ianto lay there wondering what had possessed him to bite Jack like that. Ianto smiled and hummed softly with satisfaction. Rumtuck's hum of satisfaction echoed as Ianto finally accepted that Jack didn't mind and settled to sleep. If Jack liked it, who was he to complain.

Gods, he had tasted like pure life.


	65. Sharing strength

Ianto woke invigorated, feeling so alive that he was walking on air.

His son was sitting on Jack's knee as Jack played chess with Andy and Ianto smiled as he saw Jack deliberately make a bad move. Ah, he was letting Andy win for a change.

"Cariad? I'm going to run" Ianto informed Jack as he slid out the door and was soon bounding the property line with the dogs galloping along with glee.

Oh how his blood boiled, his heart slammed and his breath filled his very being.

Jack watched with interest from the window with their son asleep in his shoulder as Ianto did the fourth lap without sign of fatigue. The rain seemed to make him shimmer like he was in another land, and I suppose in a way he was.

Looking down at their son sleeping in his arms, Jack felt a great peace knowing that they were safe.

Ianto was laughing as he stumbled in the door, a large dog attached to the leg of his trousers. "Bloody fool!"

The dog stole his shoe and lopped off as Ianto clung to the doorframe laughing.

"Oi!" Rhys spluttered and Ianto waved a hand.

"Let him have it" Ianto sniggered, "The sole was through anyway."

"You're full of beans today" Rhys smiled as he went back to the sink and Ianto sat by Andy, impulsively reaching out to hug him.

Andy's look of delight enough to have Rhys huff again, "You're wet."

"Calm down big bad wolf" Ianto laughed, "He is safe. No need to blow my house down!"

They all laughed as Ianto released Andy and accepted a sandwich instead, checking the bacon inside it with a soft hum.

"I see we have a litter of puppies on the way" Ianto said as he reached for another sandwich and Rhys swung with shock, "The lab is preggers."

"Shit" Rhys huffed, "That's a wrench in the works. I thought they were all fixed."

"Well, she is good and proper now!" Andy quipped, "Little ears love."

Rhys coloured at the endearment and swung to face the sink with a grin. Ianto smiled softly as he reached for the jug of freshly squeezed orange juice.

"I want a picnic" Anwen demanded, "We not had one forever!"

"Have not" Rhys corrected.

"Exactly" she nodded and Ianto grinned.

"We can have a picnic inside too ya know" he told her happily, "We can even have a tent and sleep out in the big room. Make a house out of the sofa cushions and some sheets."

She looked excitedly at Jack who made a noise of excitement too as he leaned in to speak, "I love sheet tents. We used to call them forts."

She knew who the most likely playmate would be and she was not wrong as Jack rushed to start. Soon the men were giggling as they pulled the main room apart and the sofas were dragged about to make a weird boat that Anwen stood on jiggling as she pretended to be a pirate, Jack laughing at her as he pretended to be a shark swimming around the boat and pretended to try to bite her each time she stepped down. Her scream as she clambered back up was always followed with laughter.

Ianto settled with little Tuck on his lap and the baby nuzzled at him until he pulled up his shirt and let the little man latch on. The sound was almost like purring as he drank from his male dam, his eyes shining an iridescent blue as he stared up, the Predator bond so strong between them and Ianto smiled down as he whispered, "Drink it all my son. Drink the goodness of us both."

Ianto hummed happily as his son drank the fruits of his parent's coupling and Ianto knew his milk tasted different, better somehow.

So this is how they do it?

They feed off their mates who ate their conquests and it then feeds the next generation? Ianto considered this and decided to ask Maddy next time he saw her.

If it was good for him, if it helped, he would drink off his beloved again.

For Jack was also invigorated this morning as he roared and leapt over the couch to 'swallow' the child as she screamed with fake fear.

Tuck drank his fill and licked his lips happily.

He was growing stronger each day.

His beloved Taddy was making sure of it.


	66. and now for a little action

Andy has gone shopping, Rhys going next door to the electronics store as Andy wheels around the supermarket gathering a few things for lasagne for tea that night.

He really feels like lasagne and knows Rhys will make the best damned lasagne the world had ever seen in that oven.

As he slows to look for some tomato paste he notices some people seem to be a little jumpy as they look up at the ceiling and he stops to listen.

A scratching sound.

Erk.

Rats?

An infestation?

He was getting seriously wigged as the sound seemed …well…big. More like a bloody elephant in the ceiling.

The lights start to pulse.

Urging him forward.

He obeys.

Some panels fall and people scream, then move back to look up into the cavernous ceiling.

Something stirs in the rafters.

Coiled about the pipes.

Andy stops still a good thirty feet from the movement.

Straining to see.

Was it a man?

A burglar who got stuck?

A young Heddlu officer has his baton out as he looks up nervously and Andy went to speak but it starts moving, climbing at him upside down on the pipes.

FAST.

Andy starts wheeling himself back away from the site but slowly, agonizingly slowly compared to the beast.

He turns the corner, and spins around to look back.

The Heddlu officer steps under the thing, still trying to see what it was.

"No!" Andy cries but the fear on the young man's face tells of the error in his decision.

Andy starts pumping toward the door.

He's strong, picking up speed, but a fucking alien rounds the corner and bolts after him out of nowhere.

Andy can't even look back as the thing gains on him. The door begins to come down, the Heddlu officer starts to scream and Andy is panting as he tries to remember what he had been taught.

Andy rolls forward, face set - the alien a few feet behind, reaching for him.

The loading bay!

Andy gets a boost as he rockets downhill, the beast still on him, the door closing, too low for him to clear. He gets there and hits a lever, his chair lays its back down to a dolly position, his head just clears the closing door as the alien slams into it, Andy is spinning out and flying off the chair it tilts, landing in a heap next to him.

Lying still on the ground, he listens as the beast slams against the door a few more times, then fades off.

"Fuck everything..." Andy growls as he reaches up for the chair and from the back of it he pulls out a sawn off shotgun.

Rhys is screaming his name and Andy calls out to him as he struggles for the chair, then Rhys is hugging him as he pants from the exertion of running around the store.

"Babe, we need to tell…."

The sound of gunfire is uncannily familiar and when a boom blows a hole in the side of the store both men watch from their seats on the ground as Ianto calmly steps out to look at them, then turns and yells back into the store in a calm voice "Found them."

Rhys starts to giggle as Ianto steps back through the hole then they scream as Ianto flies back out with something large black and…fuck it's an alien.

Rhys stands and holds the gun the way Ianto showed him, protecting his prone mate who is still not in his chair as Ianto roars and struggles with the thing.

Ianto gets his hands around its neck and snarls with his teeth exposed as it twists and its tail whips around him in a squeeze of its own.

It's a no brainer.

Rhys steps over to them as they writhe on the ground and places the shotgun to the side of its head where he can see the head part shifting.

BOOM

Andy has hold of Rhys' shirt yanking him back as the thing's green blood splatters everywhere.

"Acid!" Andy reminds him and Rhys stands dumbfounded as he looks his lover in the eye.

"Andy" he says softly.

"Christ on a stick, you OK there Yan?" Andy is still hanging onto Rhys as he looks down at the man who is laying there smoking from the acid slowly eating through his flat jacket.

"Shit" Ianto finally comes out of it and sits up, shaking the vest off to let it drop and smoulder on the ground.

"Baby" Rhys says softly.

"What?" Andy turns to look at him with raised eyebrows.

"Andy" Rhys' face splits into a grin to rival one of Jack's, "Andy love. You're standing."

Andy looks down with shock to find he had got to his feet to save Rhys from the spray.

"Well. Bugger me!"

"Later if ya lucky" Jack laughs from the hole in the wall as he looks at the scene.

He lifts Ianto to his feet and they kiss passionately. The other two men shrug and do the same.

Save the world, get your guy.

Right?


	67. Courses for Horses

"So, those stones are healing as well as heating" Andy said as he and Ianto sat in the hot pool.

"Yeah, while you've been soaking in here, they've been working on your nerve damage" Ianto smiled, "I didn't say anything because I didn't know if they would work on humans or not. Since I'm technically a hybrid now they work for me."

"Ah" Andy nodded as he leaned back to float, "I always feel so..invigorated after a good long soak. Rhys is sometimes exhausted by…shit."

Ianto laughed as Andy blushed and slapped the water at him, "For what it's worth, it's a lot more fun if you are both in here. No after burn."

Andy laughed along with him.

"My little man is getting restless, I can hear Jack doing airplanes with him" Ianto sighed as he rose from the water, "Tuck is getting quite clever and soon he will lose his temper if Jack doesn't offer a bottle or piece of fruit."

"He snarled at Rhys today" Andy said with glee, "Little gums and everything."

"No!"

"Yeah, he took the bottle away before it was empty to check how much Tucker had drunk and he went off on one, full anger" Andy laughed, "You should have seen Rhys' face as he shoved the bottle back in quick."

"Little bugger" Ianto snorted as he dried himself.

"Anwen took him in the end, calmed him right down" Andy yawned, "She's a lovely wee mama."

"Yes she is" Ianto turned back to look at Andy, "Her birthday soon. Rhys hasn't said because he's not thought about it I guess. Maybe a wee party for her would boost tings around here? So much maleness, a little girlyness might make her happy."

"Shit" Andy sat up and looked up at him, "Epic. A wee cake and some balloons…pink all the way!"

Ianto wandered off pleased to see Andy getting excited and he knew the little girl would get a party she would love, she deserved it living with them. After all, Martha was one of the boys too. Must be hard for a little girl. Not that Martha wasn't a great role model but…well, she was her mother's daughter and Ianto knew she longed for pretty things.

Ianto realised he had forgiven Gwen in some strange way, having to in order to love her daughter properly and he started to consider what he and Jack could do for her birthday as well, the answer coming to him as he walked out and saw her playing with the dogs in the yard.

"Cariad?" he wandered into the main room where Jack was holding the baby at arm's length swinging him around in a lazy circle as Tucker glared into space like an angry superman.

"Oh thank god" Jack sobbed, racing to give the boy to his parental and Tucker tugged at Ianto until he sat and let his robe fall open so the boy could suckle.

"You are getting too big for this" Ianto said softly and an eye roll told him to shut up and give.

"Did you need something love?" Jack asked as he fetched a little blanket to cover the now floppy and happy baby.

"Anwen, she has a birthday coming up and I was wondering if a little pony or miniature horse?" Ianto said as he maintained eye contact with the hungry boy.

"Oh!" Jack gasped, "What a wonderful idea. A little one big enough to ride, then when she's older we get her a horse and Tucker can ride the wee one."

"Yeah, I think it would fit in with the madness, not like we've not got the room in this huge compound. Might be good with that red barn, convert it to a stable?" Ianto wondered and Jack nodded.

Rhys came in and looked at the baby, now asleep with his mouth open as he snored in his Taddy's lap. "Aww, look at the wee man, that was quick."

"A wee horsie!" Jack exploded with excitement, "Ianto thinks we should get a little horsie for the girl, can you see her with wee riding clothes on and a little hat? Ahhhh, and those boots."

"Cariad, calm down" Ianto sighed, "You'll wake the baby."

"Maybe we get a couple, can't have the wee thing lonely, do they pine?" Jack was on a roll and Ianto slid back into the chair and ignored them as both men rushed for the computer, gushing like teenage girls looking at the latest heartthrob.

"Hey" Martha strode in, "Tish wants to know if you want anything, she's coming for tea."

"we're getting a horsie" Jack told her excitedly and Martha nodded silently, "Ohhhhh, look! So many colours!"

"It's not like buying a car Cariad" Ianto warned, "Much more to consider than the colour."

"LOOK!" Rhys chortled, "He's white with black hair!"

"Mane" Jack rushed over to his side of the screen, "It's the mane, look the tail is the same."

"Awwww!" they gushed and Martha turned to Ianto who rolled his eyes. She shrugged and wandered off to check the roast.

Mad the lot of them.


	68. Yeehaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/t2o5hwhaf/) [](https://postimage.org/)

The men had worked tirelessly on the red barn and it was soon a lovely stable with pegs and shelving low enough for a child to easily place tack and grooming supplies.

Martha had taken Ianto's list and calmly garnered the riding gear necessary and finally the day before the party a little horse float was rumbling up the drive into the compound and Jack hanging off the running board of the SUV whooping.

"For the love of the gods!" Ianto roared, "This is not a bloody cattle drive Cariad!"

Jack's look of glee let him know he hadn't been heard as Jack took a majestic leap while the vehicle was still moving and there was a momentary stumble then he was off, his coat flying around his ankles.

Rhys calmly exited the SUV and walked back as Jack jiggled from foot to foot trying to undo the back of the float. Rhys pushed a button and the ramp slowly descended as Jack squealed and pranced some more, joined by Mickey who saw the first little horse and went into overdrive as he saw it was a foal, not much larger than their large Doberman.

Jack led the mother out and the foal followed, its little hooves flying as it kicked and pranced. Andy leaned forward in his chair and looked over at Ianto, "Look at that. The baby is channelling Jack."

Ianto laughed softly as he placed a hand on Andy's shoulder, pleased that the chair was being used less as Andy now walked about the house hesitantly, only outside with the dogs and the other wild animals racing about with their coat tails flying did he feel safer in the chair.

"Cariad, don't forget their covers" Ianto reminded and Jack raced off again, into the stable and back again with the horse coats in his arms. Two little horses were preening in their pretty red coats, their little black tails flapping about as the mamma led her baby into the field they had partitioned off.

"He's so cute!" Jack gushed, "All those little black spots on his bum!"

Both horses were greys, the mama almost a pure white apart from the black mane and tail, same for the little son but he had some speckled black freckles on his rump.

"She's still inside?" Rhys asked and Andy turned to call Anwen out knowing Tish would carry the baby.

They watched her melt down as she looked at them, her jazz hands so like Jack's that Ianto even gushed.

"Party tomorrow, but you get them now so they can be at your party too" Rhys said happily as he watched the little girl clasp her hands together in an effort to appear calm.

"You need to make sure they have food and water" Jack was crooning as he led the little girl over and lifted her onto the horse to ride it bareback as they headed to the stable. Ianto looked over at Andy who was now looking at the pad of party requirements.

"OK, the cake is ordered for 10am pick up right?" Ianto asked as he sat in a seat so he and Andy were equal, "cupcakes for Jack?"

"Yeah, chocolate cake for the birthday cake and red velvet cupcakes for the big kid" Andy grinned, "I told them she was getting a horse so they will put a wee horse on the cake for her."

"Awwww, Jack will go mental" Ianto smiled, "He doesn't celebrate his own birthday, had so many. But he does love her so much, he is such a nurturer, a real daddy bear with kids."

"Yeah, still can't believe his daughter was kept for him" Andy frowned, "Like…it's extra cruel knowing how wonderful he is with kids."

"I know my little bug won't be bored" Ianto agreed with a soft snort of laughter, "Look at the Twypsn. I swear to the moon, he is going to want his own horse next. We've started something."

"Rhys was talking to me last night in bed, saying he had always wanted a brother and Jack filled that spot so well" Andy grinned, "Look at the two idiots. I want to see….oh god!"

Andy started to laugh and Ianto turned to see the baby horse with its tail raised as it calmly had a shit. Jack was racing for the shovel, calling out instructions like it was some biological warfare attack and Rhys was snatching his daughter up and racing for the stable, looking back like the shit was about to become the Blob and chase them while Mickey was corralling the horses away like they might be attacked by their own shit.

Ianto started to laugh as Jack approached the plops, his mouth set firmly as he placed down the large bucket and removed the shovel from the bucket to scoop at the mess.

"They do know that if they let it cool and set it is easier to handle, right?" Andy spluttered out, his own time spent near the Heddlu horses helping him understand the delicate exercise know as 'shit patrol' and he looked over at Ianto to find something he didn't expect.

Ianto was writhing with mirth, his face contorting as Jack squealed and danced about shaking his foot, a random hunk of shit had rolled off the shovel and even wet …it bounced.

Ianto took a shuddering breath as tears started to roll down his cheeks and Andy started to laugh as well, Jack's foot now going onto the bucket as he stumbled about and the fact it was already containing one if the plops made Jack yodel all the mode as he windmilled his arms.

Rhys looked back at Jack and called out, "Stop messing about! You'll scare the baby horse!"

Jack went down hard.

At leady he landed on his arse.

In another plop.

Ianto screamed as he slapped at the chair arms and his little baby pointed from Tish's arms as he started to laugh as well.

Jack's scream with a pitch they had never heard before and Ianto was glad the coat was still hanging over the fence where Jack had flicked it before starting the 'shit patrol' madness.

Yes.

Horses are a great addition.


	69. roadblock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/ukz8myz3j/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Ianto couldn't believe it.

They were on their way back to the party with the cakes in the back, the extra savouries and the balloons.

And now this.

"Stay in the vehicle" Ianto snarled as he slid out the passenger side and took a quick glance back at his sleeping son before stalking towards the roadblock and Rhys leaned forward over the steering wheel with his face screwed up as he tried to see what was wrong ahead.

Ianto passed several cars, some honking and one where the woman was applying makeup to approach the barrier "excuse me?"

Ah.

The UNIT soldier eyeballed the thin pale man in the three pieces suit and sneered, "Got back to your vehicle sir, we have it all under control."

The large metallic roar as the praying mantis the size of a house reared up with a man in its mandibles, the screaming horrific before being cut off viciously as he was ripped in half.

Ianto turned to look at the young solder with a calm mask, "Yes. So I see."

"Shit" the young man took a step back, "What the fuck it that?"

"Devornat Mantodea" Ianto replied calmly, "From the Devorax sector I think. Strange, they usually travel in ….ah..pairs."

Another one made a bellowing noise as it slammed through the tree line and dropped the cow it had been favouring, "She looks pissed."

"She?" another voice asked nearby and Ianto shrugged.

"Bigger, stronger and more agile. The fellas don't really do that much except wait to copulate and die. She is the one who is going to kill everyone. Only way to sort it is to take his head off. She will go off searching for another mate since that red shine on her abdomen showed that she is ready to breed. Also, the three men she ate whole poor bastards. You realise they are probably still alive in there?"

"How do you know all this?"

Ianto turned his head to stare at the General, and his twitching moustache.

"Ianto Jones, Torchwood" Ianto said with a clipped tone, "Seen these before. We had an infestation back in….er…92? 93?"

"Welsh…Cardiff? You one of Harkness' team?" he growled as he stepped forward, "Wait, I remember you from Thames House. Shit, you died."

"Yeah, happens in this job" Ianto shrugged, then squinted into the sun as he considered. "Look, I am kind of retired but I could take care of this for you, if ya want but I'm not cleaning up the mess."

"Done" The General grinned, then it slid as the large black SUV broke thought the barriers and Jack swung out as it was still moving, the sonic cannon on his hip.

"Go for the male, I'll go for the bitch" Ianto called out as he took off with glee and they watched as he ran into the field and between the creatures. They reared back with surprise and the new entertainment as the female took a swipe at him, her pincer falling with a dull thud as Ianto swung the sharp blade on the end of his staff, swinging it like he was about to lead a marching band, that the whooping as he ducked between her legs and deftly opened her gut, letting everyone out.

Jack was firing at the male who was slower and less energetic like Ianto had said, removing limbs and finally getting the lower mandibles with a roar.

"Nice shot Cariad" Ianto called out then squeaked as he was reminded of a small fact, the males had wings and the injured Mantis rose into the air to fly away from Jack it was moving towards the UNIT team who were trying to net it.

Idiots thought they could keep it like a pet.

Fuckwits.

Ianto spun as he ran up the back of the female and seemed to fly as well, his body elongating as he twisted in the air and the baton shot out either side to become a long staff that slammed into one of the wings, shredding it and the bug fell to the ground, rolling over top of Ianto who was still trying to retrieve his staff.

"IANTO!" Jack screamed as he started to run towards him and a roar had him looking over his shoulder in time to see the SUV bouncing over the uneven ground, Rex gritting his teeth as he aimed for the Mantis and Martha leaned out the side door with her husband still buckled in, hugging her with glee as she opened fire with a full auto, screaming like a banshee.

Now they were cooking.

Ianto popped up and stood brushing himself done as he shot his cuffs and Jack walked over to the male as it crawled along the ground and he grabbed Ianto's' staff, severing the head from the thing's long neck with rage.

"Well done!" Martha crowed as she started to run towards them and the Female shuddered, it's legs scrambling as it died, it's depths throes flinging up dirt turning the sunny day into dirt rain.

"Shit!" Ianto panted as he reached down to pick up a severed mandible and he looked at the sharp edged blade, "That would smart if it took your arm off."

As they saluted the awe struck UNIT solders, Rex calmly drove the SUV back up onto the road and smashed back through the barriers, making another hole in the wooden barriers about a meter from the one they entered through.

Ianto hung out the moving vehicle watching as Rhys followed suit and he hoped the cakes hadn't been jostled too much.

The wee horses on the cupcakes were going to make Jack squeal.

Ianto swung back in and placed the shrunken baton on the floor.

He checked his watch and hoped they were not off schedule too much.

A birthday to get to ya know.


	70. hooves and feet

Ianto couldn't hear the screams of the party this deep underground but he knew Jack was like a pig in shit up there, hopefully not horse shit.

His real worry was the little goat that had appeared and he was more than slightly concerned that Jack kept looking proudly at it like a new child.

Ianto placed his new trophy on the wall next to his claw and Gwen's wig, the cyber finger and Alien tail. The trophy wall was looking good but could do with a bit more and Ianto wondered what he would get next, his desire to count crow a new feeling, but a nice one.

Tucker cooed from his little chair and Ianto turned to pick him up, walking to the wall.

"See Tuck? Bitey Alien, Bitchy Gwen Beast and that is the Big Buggy thing from today." Ianto said as he pointed, "You were so brave and clever helping Uncle Rhys keep the cakes safe, I think you might get one now, yeah?"

Ianto carried his son up through the levels to find Jack lying on the ground groaning as Mickey laughed hysterically and Ianto could see the child on horseback glaring down at him as she chastised him for scaring her horse.

Ah.

Or should I say Ouch.

"Jack, did you smack that horse again?" Ianto sighed as he looked down at his writhing mate.

"She wanted…aeeeghhhh…to go fast…gods…hurts" Jack grimaced.

"Damn and I can't kiss it better with all the guests, such a pity" Ianto rolled his eyes as Jack pouted. "Mind you…stinky just filled his nappy and he might want a wee swim while he has his bottle for nap time. Maybe we could do that as…a couple."

Jack grunted as he struggled to his feet and seized the baby, "I'll change him, you get the botty bot bot, meet me in the deep end."

"Blimey, that was easy" Clive laughed and Ianto shrugged as Francine corrected her husband.

"I think you will find that it is Jack who is easy" she giggled, "Nice seeing you love, if I don't see you again before we leave it was a lovely day."

Ianto smiled and headed in to find Jack wrestling with their son who was unusually strong and he called out, "I hope he is being a good boy for his botty"

The squealing and growling stopped and Jack then grinned as he told their son that they were heading for the water and Ianto followed with the bottle, throwing it to Jack who caught it with expert level 4 reflexes.

Ianto undressed and slid in, sighing happily as he swam over to them and kissed his love, then the wee beast. They drifted as he drank from the bottle, eyeing his Dam with open annoyance as he would have preferred the milk from him, sadly dried up now.

"Those cupcakes were so cute" Jack said and then he frowned, "Babe? Where did the mandible thing go?"

"In my other room" Ianto said with a sly sideways movement of his eyes.

"Ianto, we've talked about trophies, like a bloody serial killer or something." Jack scolded.

"It's a Predator thing" Ianto snapped, suddenly; annoyed that he had to defend himself when he was trying to get mellow and had already been turned on, now his anger flared as he moved to the side of the pool and Jack sighed.

"Come on, don't sulk" Jack said with a groan, "I didn't mean to diss your new friends."

"Yours too, or have you forgotten the help they've provided?" Ianto swung to face him and Jack could literally see the deflation as Ianto lost interest, "Why are you picking a fight? We were happy, doing so well and he was about to drift off so we could have some fun and now…fuck. You are such an arsehat sometimes."

"Hey!" Jack called out, "I didn't mean it like that!"

"Well how did you mean it!" Ianto asked from the doorway, "Because believe it or not I am one of 'them' now. Maybe I am better off in their company if I am such a Debbie Downer in yours!"

Jack looked down at the baby in his arms and cursed softly, the little face full of anger to match his Taddy as he glared up at Jack in silent accusation.

Jack was only glad the wee beast didn't have teeth yet or he may have gone for the jugular.

Jack had to admit that he had eaten too many cakes and the sugar rush had boiled his brain.

Damn he hated it when he did that.

* * *

 


	71. Geeese fart?

It was cold and the fog was so thick that Ianto was slightly worried that one of them might shoot a bloody innocent cow or something so their coms were all open so they could reassure him they were OK.

"Gods, cold too babe, that sort of bone numbing cold" Jack sighed and Ianto glanced over at the baby playing happily in his playpen.

"Well, Andy is awake soon so I can come help search" Ianto promised, "The wee bit is still cuddled up with him so I don't want to wake them."

"Awwww" Rhys crooned down the coms, "Me lovelies."

"I am just glad our Anwen is old enough that she doesn't need him to chew her food for her or breastfeed because he would for sure give it a go" Mickey muttered and then there was a yelp as Martha obviously struck him in the head.

"The signal is still quite strong to the east of you, about half a click" Ianto said and the groans that filled the coms made Ianto smile softly. "Sorry."

"What's that bloody smell" Mickey asked and Rhys coughed, "Sort of…metallic. Like that smell of rain on asphalt in the summer ya know?"

"Jack!" Ianto was suddenly alert, "What are the readings?"

"Huh?"

"Air, what are the levels" Ianto demanded, "If the ship burst its thermal casing it might be venting gas."

"Shit"

Ianto listened as they all started talking at once, then their voices were harried as they seemed to be running.

"Flat" Jack panted, "Flat fucking ground, no way up."

Ianto was trying to think, rubbing his face as he cursed softly, "Is there a grain silo? Jack can you see a tank or something? Somewhere you can seal in?"

"Fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck hole!" Mickey was gasping.

"Try not to talk, you take in more air" Ianto was on his feet as he looked to the bedroom where Andy was shuffling out on his walking frame, "Small breaths, try to focus on your feet."

"What's going on?" Andy asked as he watched Ianto pulling on armour.

"The vessel landed in water I think" Ianto said as he turned to face him, "The hull of the vessel has breeched, the air from within mixing with the H2O and it is creating a gas. They will be OK but I have to go to them now. You are on coms!"

"OK" Andy moved to the large comfortable chair that was his and logged in as Ianto strapped on his breather and after a moment's hesitation he removed it, reaching for the helmet Maddy had left by his chair instead.

As Ianto secured it the hum of the protective armour came on line and Andy watched with awe as Ianto was transformed into a Predator.

"Wow"

"Right then, I'll take the hover" Ianto declared as he stalked out and his voce sounded strange beneath the mask.

Alien.

Andy snorted and then spoke down the coms, "Ianto is on the way, just keep together. If that fog is as dense as you say he might only get one sweep."

"It's denser than a goose's fart" Mickey muttered.

"How many goose's arses do you hang around?" Jack laughed softly, his voice tight with worry.

"He means as thick as a Gwen" Rhys replied an there was a soft chuff of laughter, "Look there, is that a café? Would they have a walk in chiller?"

"Good call big guy" Jack huffed as they headed in that direction and Ianto spoke softly over the coms.

"The Goose Fart Café?"

More soft chuffs as they got inside and Jack cursed as they found people laying on the floor, a quick check telling them their worst fears were answered.

"Deceased" Mickey told Andy, "We have ten…ah shit, eleven in here, must have run in when they realised the fog was dangerous. It hit them pretty hard, thank fuck we caught on in time."

"Reminds me of the Stephen King novel about the fog, remember? They were stuck in a grocery store and those things were in the fog, trying to get in?" Mickey said as he looked around.

A large thump against the glass doors made them cry out with alarm.

"Good one Mickey mouse" Jack sighed, "You had to stir up the Gods."

"Ahhhhhh fuck, what is it?" Rhys whined "Tell me it's not a tentacle monster"

"Humerdons" Jack slumped, "Fuck. Carnivores. The only thing that saved us was the bodies were were passing, they stopped to devour them first."

"Bodies we…hang on, we were walking past dead people out there?" Martha swung to look through the glass.

"Double glazing" Jack said as he inspected the glass, "Air tight. Why we are OK, these poor bastards would have survived if they were already in here but….what."

"None of them are in a uniform" Mickey growled as he suddenly raised his rifle to his hip, "If those already in here were safe, where the fuck are the staff now?"

"Ah fuck" Jack agreed, "They must be hiding out back."

"And we are the intruders"


	72. Ball to the wall boys

"Cooeeee" Mickey called out in a cheerful voice, "Anybody home?"

Jack listened intently and heard shuffling, pointing to the chiller they had been looking for.

"Hello in there?" Martha tried in case a female voce was more soothing, "Are you OK in there? We think the air in this part is OK, the double glazing kept the gas outside."

The door cracked and a young woman peered out at them.

"Hi, I'm Martha, that's my husband Mickey, our friend Rhys and that man there in the Great Coat is Jack" Martha smiled, "We came to investigate the crash."

"Crash?" a rotund little man in a woolly jersey pushed past her and waddled out to stare at them, "What crash?"

"I believe an Alien Spacecraft crash landed in your lake and the air vented from inside it had reacted with the water creating this gas" Jack waved an arm behind him, "They are called Humerdons and they are unpleasant to say the least. Unfortunately this gas is conducive to them and they are loose in the town."

"Well fuck me sideways" the man said as he leant close to the glass and a small furry thing slammed against it making him squeal and jump back.

"Careful, they might work out its breakable" Jack warned, "They are a bit thick so they won't know to seek a door."

"How do you know what they are" the fat man turned to look at Jack, then blinked, "Of course you do. You're Jack Harkness, Captain of Torchwood right?"

"Yeah" Jack smiled as he realised he was looking at a Woodie, a fan of Torchwood who had followed their activities in an underground group "Although Torchwood is no longer officially active I still am. Martha is also an ex-companion, so is Mickey."

"Mickey, the Iron Dog" the Fat man's eyes widened as he looked at him "You were with Rose first, right? WOW!"

Rhys blinked "What the hell is all this?"

"Back story" Jack replied as he strode over and held out his hand, "Captain Jack Harkness, Ex-Time Agent and universal flirt."

The man's face lit up as he accepted the hand, "Harvey Moore. Ex-librarian and café owner."

"Of course you are, in a sensible jersey like that, even has pockets" Jack gushed, "Ianto would love…ah…hear that?"

"Hover!" Mickey said as he pulled his torch form his belt and placed it to the glass, turning it on, "Come on guys, give him a light to follow."

"Clever" Jack grinned, "All my people are so clever."

The sound drew closer and Jack felt his innards twist as he saw Ianto in his Predator gear, totally safe within the gas ….from the gas.

Several small creatures immediately rolled towards him as he calmly stepped down and started kicking them off into the mist, then he canted his head and pulled his baton out, elongating it into something like a double ended light sabre, swinging it around to cut through more balls.

They lay sizzling and smoking, his head canting again as he looked at the glass and walked towards it, "Sir, I think this gas might become flammable if I offer some more O2."

"Ouch" Jack grimaced, "So UNIT of you darling. A clean sweep?"

"We check for life, we pull out" Ianto shrugged, "I go, we nuke the site from space."

Rhys started to laugh as he got the movie reference and they were soon ready.

"But if the doors open the gas gets in" Harvey pointed out and Ianto held up breathers.

"Oh, OK then" he shrugged.

They moved quickly and Toshiko scanned via her on board equipment on the Hover and when they got to the SUV Mickey drove it up out of the valley. They found five more alive, the rest were already gone, devoured by the growing balls of doom.

Ianto walked back down with the air canisters from the SUV and released the oxygen, watching the furry balls converge eagerly to see what was making the hissing noise.

As he strode back up towards those still alive he flicked a road flare he had taken form the back of the SUV over his shoulder, Mickey howling with glee as the entire place went up.

"Well shit" Harvey said softly, "I don't know if insurance will cover that."

"Gas leak?" Ianto said calmly as his helmet disengaged and he removed it.

"You're human" Harvey gaped.

"Sort of" Ianto smiled, then turned to look back over the burning town, "Sorry about your friends."

"Moved here six months ago and they still hate me for being a newbie" he snorted, "I am sorry they are dead but not my business. Fuck, I don't know what I was thinking."

"That we all need somewhere to be" Jack said softly as he patted Harvey on the shoulder, "All any of us want. To belong."

"Yeah well I belong somewhere else, clearly" Harvey laughed as he watched Ianto walk to the Hover, "And right now it's on that thing!"

The flight back to the Farm was done with a fat man in the back of the Hover, sitting in the middle with his arms thrown out like wings.

Flying.


	73. Here we go

Ianto knew it was going to happen but he still couldn't believe it when the live footage of a Xenomorph rampaging through a small town played on the evening news, also showing the military clamp down on said town.

Jack cursed softly as he lifted Tuck from the floor and carried the limp child to bed, leaving Ianto still watching the TV screen silently.

"Well?" Rhys said after a while, "Are we going to clean that up?"

"We've not been asked" Martha replied, "Ianto? You OK?"

Ianto grunted, his eyes moving restlessly about the room as he considered things, then he turned and strode out to the big rock and waited for her.

"Brother" Maddy said softly, even though she knew he would not jump.

"It's started" he replied, watching Rex walk out to check the perimeters with a shotgun over his arm.

"Yes" she confirmed, "We believe a hive has been activated."

"How many?"

"Forty? Fifty?" she shrugged, no mean feat for a Predator.

"Goody" Ianto replied dryly as he looked up at the stars blanketing them tonight, "A party then."

"I did warn you it was coming Brother" she apologised and Ianto waved a hand dismissively, of course she had warned him. This is why he was here was it not? Why she had saved him, given him life, this life? He owed her.

"When does the hunt begin?"

"It already has"

Ianto walked calmly inside to retrieve his armour and Jack looked up from their baby's bed with alarm as he watched Ianto slide the wristlet on and reach for the staff.

"Babe?"

"It's happening" Ianto said softly, "I have to go. It's my calling. I will go stand with them as I should, payment is due Cariad. Time for them to collect."

"Iâ€¦I don't want you to go" Jack Whispered, surprised with the level of sorrow he was feeling even knowing all the Predators would die before letting anything happen to Ianto, like he was their bloody pet or something. He didn't want him to go.

"24 hours" Ianto promised, "Maddy said this time tomorrow I will have earned rest and I will return. I will expect a hot bath and hotter mate, OK?"

Jack nodded forlornly as he watched Ianto walk from the room, the house, the safety of their compound.

"24 hours" he said softly, knowing it was going to be a long day.

.

.

.

.

.

Maddy was proud to see Rumtuck walk towards her, his head high and his staff clutched with both familiarity and casual ease that showed he was anxious but not afraid. They stood side by side as the vessel lifted off and moved to the battle ground, neither speaking as they simply existed in the moment, primed and ready.

As the ship touched down and the ramp hit the dirt Ianto scented the air and grunted softly. The Predator blood was running, she could smell it and as he lifted his head she knew he smelt it too.

"Come brother" she whispered, her heart soaring as his eyes gleamed "Hunting time."

Ianto crouched low as he ran along the alley way, Maddy moving to flank and another Predator dropped from the sky so it seemed, the rooftop lookout eager to be in a hunting party. He looked at the smaller creature with momentary surprise but when Ianto swung to regard him he saw Predator eyes looking back and settled, moving with them.

Ahead the battle raged, a Predator was already wounded and screaming. An ungodly noise that should have terrified but for some reason Ianto felt energized by the sound as he surged ahead of the others and he used the edge of the building to gain height, running Parkour style up the window ledge and swinging in mid-air, twisting as he came down with the staff at half length.

He rammed it into the Alien that made a sound of annoyance and began to buck like a bronco in an attempt to dislodge its unwelcome rider.

_Not his first rodeo._

This thought randomly popped into Ianto's mind and the giggling started, the image of himself in a cowboy hat riding bucking bull would not quit and he realised it was not a silly thought, something was trying to assist him. He leaned his weight back and flung an arm out for balance, riding the Alien as it twisted and gyrated, the staff moving deeper each time it slammed down and Ianto managed to throw his weight forward.

Into looked up and saw Predators watching, more than one yelling encouragement as they watched and he laughed as he grabbed the staff with both hands again, the Alien swinging back as Ianto planted his feed then threw himself backward, taking the alien with him and they landed on their backs, the staff now exiting the exoskeleton and the Alien screamed as green blood exploded from the wound as it thrashed wildly while it died, Ianto feeling hands gab and pull to extricate him from the body.

Ianto stood and touched the button to shrink his armour and he panted as he grabbed his staff and growled viciously while twisting and pulling until it popped, the Alien convulsing more.

"Stinks sister" Rumtuck growled in that deep melodic voice.

"They always do brother" she agreed, "Come. More?"

"Yes!" he turned to grin, the man startling her for a moment as she looked down on the human face, then a hand touched her arm lovingly, a squeeze and he started to walk off.

Maddy blinked.

"Brother wait for me" She yelled as she jogged after his disappearing back, "You always move too fast."

The laugher that echoed back was definitely Rumtuck.

Cheeky Gordittt.


	74. Still on point

The next one was bagged easily when the vessel landed on it, several Predators complaining to the pilot who laughed heartily at them all while claiming the kill.

Ianto was first off on the rooftop of the next location, a high rise building that he knew was going to be both fun and bloody annoying as the Predators started trying to smash the domed skylights.

"Stop being bloody twits" Ianto demanded as he strode to the door and turned the handle, opening it with ease, "these new ones have a feature so you can't get locked up here. You need to calm down or you will run right past one."

"Rumtuck is correct" Maddy crowed, "Heddor, you lost your toe to one that way."

"Did not" a large black one defended himself, "I deliberately used it as bait!"

They all roared with laughter and then Ianto watched with horror as the tail barb of an Alien struck Heddor from behind exiting his lower stomach region as his eyes locked onto Ianto's. He had been Rumtuck's friend, they had sparred and grown together and in that moment Ianto gladly gave himself to the rush of anger, surging forward to slice the bard off while yanking his friend towards him, the Alien blood quarterising the would as it was expelled from the tail, the Alien now screaming as it writhed in a ball, trying to catch its own tail.

"Motherfucker!" Ianto screamed, leaping onto it and Maddy barked a warning as they tumbled over the edge of the building, slamming into the balcony of the upper floor, which gave with the weight once Maddy leapt on top of them both, then they plummeted down to the next level...the next...the next...you ger the idea.

Big Red leapt, his arms wide as he sailed over the abyss like he was diving into a river, his hand snatching at the Alien's tail as it flicked out into the air and they were all freefalling now, Ianto's whoop of surprise drowned out by the wail of the Alien as it was forced beneath the strong Predators and it smashed into the roof of a car, crushing it down as the tyres burst, all of them laying there stunned.

"Ouch" Ianto muttered as he released his hold and slithered to the ground to sit winded.

Maddy tore the Alien's bottom jaw off, exposing the second mouth and her fist slammed into it as Big Red removed himself and knelt by Rumtuck.

"Rummy?"

"Just winded" Ianto panted, "Fucking whore. That was fun."

The Predator laughed, deep and unnerving, "Wanna go again?"

"Not as much fun when you know the kicker at the end" Ianto said as he now straightened and accepted the large arm for support, "Maddy? You got it sister?"

"I share this kill with my brothers" she said grandly as she stepped from the poor crushed car, "We all eat tonight."

She then slapped the Alien mouth/tongue over her shoulder and walked off as the two men watched her go.

"I am NOT eating that" Ianto spluttered, "I have no idea where that's been."

Big Red turned to look down at the one in his brother's armour and he blinked, then threw his head back as he barked with mirth. Rumtuck. Always so silly in the heat of battle, he had missed him.

"Come on big fella" Ianto slapped him on the shoulder still unaware that he was talking to a family member, "Lets catch that one before she gets too many kills ahead of us. We would never hear the end of it"

"We never do" Big Red said as he followed without a second thought, Rumtuck always the one to lead.

Maddy turned to watch them approach, their matched stride and swagger despite the size difference and her heart soared as her brothers flanked her. A unit.

She glanced down and saw Rumtuck had procured a souvenir from the first kill of the day, the Alien's tail tip joining the back dew claw of the bucking Alien. He always likes trophies, of all her brothers he was the one who liked to keep count, count crow.

Ianto flashed a smile at her as he brushed past, stepping onto the vessel's lowered ramp and holding out his hand. Maddy reached for it, slapping her hand onto his forearm as he slammed up to grasp hers. Ianto pulled her onboard as they started to rise and Big Red watched as Maddy slid around to hug Ianto from behind for a moment before heading into the bowels of the vessel for a drink.

He would not have believed it. If someone had told him that his brother might live on in another creature he would never have envisaged one so small, fragile andâ€¦blood thirsty.

He liked this one.

Rumtuck always was a bit rabid in battle.

Some things never change.


	75. Come fly with me, lets fly......

Jack stood waiting for the vessel's ramp to touch the ground before stepping onto it and it immediately started to lift off again, Ianto's face shining with glee as he motioned for Jack to follow him.

"You see, they need another body, well you know, another member of the team now that this idiot got himself speared!" Ianto said as he motioned at a huge Predator sitting in a reclined chair being seen to by another one with some sort of powder.

"Oi! Up yours Rummer."

Jack was shocked to hear a cockney voice from it that sounded quite Owen-like and realised this was why Ianto was treating it like that, already bonded to it as a friend.

"Heddor, you know you can't fight with a hole in you, come on" Ianto was still arguing with the thing twice his size...at least and Jack watched its hand swipe at him menacingly as Ianto slapped it and leapt back.

"You two behave or you have to go to separate rooms" Maddy said as she wandered though the cabin, "Rumtuck's mate will think us unprofessional."

"How many battles have you been in!" a small blue Predator asked, obviously juvenile as it had shiny armour that seemed brand new.

"Lost count" Jack shrugged with a smile, "Lots? Never count, makes it too real then. I don't know how many kills either, hundreds, probably thousands. Don't cont."

"My Cariad doesn't need to count crow" Ianto said as he removed the tail barb from his belt and handed it to Heddor who looked pleased with the offering, "He is the greatest prize and he is mine."

Jack was touched by that.

"Well, does he have armour at least?" the blue one asked waving a hand at the Great Coat.

"No" Ianto said calmly as he peered at some sort of alien schematic even Tosh would not be able to read, "Jack just needs a direction to head in, then stand back so you don't get splattered too much."

"One time" Jack swung to glare at him, "I forgot to warn you I was about to explode the Krillov...one time and you still go on about it."

"I liked that suit" Ianto slammed his hands on his hips as he squared off with his mate, "You know I had only just got it, first day on. I told you I didn't want to go but nooooooo, Owen was busy with some Traxidorion autopsy and Tosh was ...compiling and where was Gwen?"

Ianto looked at the ceiling as if considering, like he didn't know this argument by now, "Oh yeah, Gwen's nails were not dry yet so you make me."

Jack opened and closed his mouth as he struggled to find a defence.

"It's OK Ianto" Ianto said in a gruff American accent "You can just stay in the SUV just a bag and tag, heh heh."

"I do not sound like that!" Jack spluttered.

"Then its...bring me the box, and then it's... kick it over, then it;s.... damned thing bit me finger off...then it's ...SPALT!" Ianto shouted as his hands flapped over himself, "Viscera all over it, wool. Bloody hand dyed wool. The stench never came out"

"I got you another as I recall" Jack suddenly remembered.

"Still wasn't the same" Ianto sniffed, "I always warn you if I am about to explode someone, do I not?"

"I said sorry Jack pouted, "Gods, it's not like I explode them all the time."

"Well, try not to today for Godsake" Ianto sighed, "I talked them into letting you come for a hunt. Make me proud and kill something, you are good at that. Killing things."

Jack grinned as he squared his shoulders, then watched a huge green tinged Predator walk though dragging a dead Alien by its tail.

"Ignore him" Ianto said casually, "He's fucking showing off. His only kill for the day, probably wants a picture to send his kids. Soft tit."

The other Predators sniggered as they agreed and Jack blinked as one hit Ianto hard enough to send him smashing into the console. Ianto bounced off and thumped it back, the Predator grunting and then laughing as it moved away.

"Next time I will go for your balls" Ianto yelled, "Even if they are tiny, I am sure I can find them."

The vessel erupted with hoots and barks of strange laughter as Ianto postured and struck his crotch with his hand at the retreating Predator, its own hand doing the same chopping motion.

"That had better not be a mating gesture" Jack warned loudly, "Because I don't share my mate."

Now some nods as they agreed that one should not share such a good match, they are rare after all.

Jack knew he had done right as Ianto flanked at him, the smile soft and loving.

"Right Cariad" Ianto said softly, "Game time. There are three so we are all going to war in this fucking mess. A shipping Container Storage Facility. Try not to die, I hate watching butâ€¦wellâ€¦.Bloody hell, just die with honour a few times and they will be right scared of you. A big deal coming back from near death for these things. To see you do it more than once will scare the shit out of them. They will never challenge you again, OK?"

"If I have to die do it with honour. Check" Jack kissed Ianto and stepped back behind him as the warning klaxons started to sound and the lights flickered to battle red.

Jack felt so alive.

Time to fight.

Gods, he had missed this.


	76. slip sliding

Jack was running and damn it felt good.

It was dark, crisp and clear so the moonlight cast wide shadows in the yard. He smelt the crisp grass outside the fence and the ground he was running on was covered in small gravel so vehicles could move about easily making the sound of his boots loud even as the Predators seemed to be silent.

Slightly unnerving was the silence from Ianto, only broken as he barked with glee and egged Jack on.

The hunt was in full flight and gods it felt good to be a bloodthirsty heathen once more, his childhood hunts with his father coming to mind unbidden. Gods, he had forgotten his father's hand on his shoulder, a soft pat to urge him forward as the beast shifted and raised its head to allow an arrow. That had been a good memory, his father's pride as they had skinned the creature.

Jack wished for a bow now.

Maybe he should look into a hunting bow.

Predators were hooting and making weird clicking noises as they moved about the container yard, the shipping containers and large crates used for storage making it hard to see too far ahead.

Then Jack saw a flash of something and he instinctively fired, watching something fly up and hit the wall. He ran over and looked down at a huge black claw.

"Well done"

Jack looked up at a snow white Predator who was looking down at him, It's black dress armour making it look like a rolled roast ready for the oven with the white fat poking thought he mesh. Jack grinned at the thought and the creature flickered, then disappeared.

"I really gotta get me one of those" Jack said to himself as he scoped the claw up and shoved it in his pocket thinking it might be good for wee Tuck to teethe on. He straightened up and canted his head to listen, the faint roar of a warrior spurring Ianto on and he ran for the corner of the yard, the Alien skidding in front of him surprising him and he slid to a stop, his feet continuing on the gravel ground causing him to land on his back as the Alien ran over top of him.

Without thinking, he reached up and seized it by its neck and it made an ungodly noise as it whipped its tail around to spear Jack in his side. Jack screamed with pain, tightening his hold as he heard familiar pounding, Ianto running hell for leather towards the melee and the spear that penetrated the Alien's skull plate, exiting under its jaw stopped inches from Jack's face.

Ianto heaved the Alien off his mate and knelt, touching his face as he whispered his love, watching until the light had died in his eyes and he rose. "Right. How many left?"

"Apologies for your mate" one said and Ianto shrugged.

"He will be along, give it time" he replied, "Jack has more lives in him yet."

As if hearing Jack roared to life, sitting up and looking for the Alien then slumping back as he saw it was gone. He then laughed shakily as Ianto offered a hand and hefted him to his feet with ease.

"Right, how many?" Ianto swung to address the nearest Predator who was currently staring at Jack like a rare gem.

"One more, Maddy clipped one." Ianto was told and he nodded.

"Come on Cariad, one more for luck!" Ianto called as he ran off and Jack clapped his hands together, fully renewed and invigorated from his rebirth. He took off after him and the Predator turned to another.

"Now he would be a fine trophy."

"He already is Gertit" the companion scolded, "Is he not Rumtuck's greatest possession?"

"Ah. True. Agreed."

Whooping that was totally human had them hurrying to see Ianto riding the Alien like a cowboy as Jack ran after him yelling for him to either piss in the pot or get off. Ianto's laughter echoed in the cool air as he slipped to one side, pulling the Alien off its feet and they crashed to the ground in an ungainly heap.

Maddy leapt and brought a large blade in a wide arc, slicing the Alien in half as Ianto whooped with glee, "Great work Sister!"

Jack watched as the Predators swept the area in case there was a fourth hidden Alien undetected earlier, then he turned to watch Ianto and Maddy argue over the dead Aliens.

"Oi!" he called out, "Come on, there are plenty more, enough for all of us. Siblings should not argue about such things!"

"He's right" Ianto sighed, "Of course I yield to you Sister."

"Thank you Rummer" she said softly, pleased as he bowed deeply and stepped back to give her the prize.

Jack pulled Ianto close and kissed him, their bodies crushing together as they embraced and Jack whispered that he had the real prize and was so horny he could fuck him against one of the shipping containers.

Ianto laughed and kipped towards the Away Ship calling over his shoulder "Maybe later against the shower wall."

Jack punched the air as he raced after him.

WINNER.


	77. breaking and entering?

"So this guy dressed in red comes down your chimney, eats your food and drinks you milk then leaves a small gift as some sort of calling card?" the deep voice rumbled, "Like a serial killer's calling card?"

Ianto froze in the doorway as he stared at the huge predator who was daintily holding a teacup, it's head canted to the side as Anwen nodded and held up the teapot, "More?"

"No thank you, this is sufficient Anwen Williams" it replied, "Tell me, do his gifts exceed the costing of the pillaging?"

Anwen looked up at it and screwed her face up, then sighed theatrically, "Look Blue, I will explain once more but then you have to give it up if you can't get it, OK?"

"OK"

"First, the kids get gifts." She said slowly and it nodded, "We leave the cookies and milk as a thank you, he is not eating them to be naughty."

"OK."

"The spaceship is a sleigh and the reindeer are animals sort of like horsies like horns."

"Oh" the Predator was now listening intently, "Do they glue them on or use straps?"

"Huh?"

"To secure the horns"

"Tucker and I have been good so we get a gift each" she said slowly and ignoring the blatantly stupid question, "Santa will sneak in, put them under the tree over there."

A shiny head swivelled to stare in that direction and a single digit tapped against the cup.

"Then he will eat the cookies and drink the milk because it is hard work and shoot off to the next place" Anwen finished, "I don't think you will get anything because you are an Alien but maybe he is too. I never did ask. Maybe Santa is an alien, that's why he can go all over the world in one night."

The Alien blinked slowly and then noticed Ianto, rising politely, "Brother Yan. I came to ask if you wanted to go hunting but it had been explained to me that it is the time of Santa's Stalking of your lands and you must stay to protect your family."

Anwen huffed and shook her head, "I don't know! So silly."

Ianto smiled and leaned in to kiss her little head, then he walked over to check Tucker who was still asleep where he had left him sprawled out on the rug in the sun. He had only left the room to hang out the washing and returned to this weirdness.

"Brother Rumtuck, is this Santa Claus safe around the little bug?" the predator asked with a wave at the baby and Ianto snorted with mirth then asked Anwen to go outside and ask her Uncle Jack to stop chasing the goat and come inside for something to eat.

Yeah. The goat stayed.

He watched the screen door slam shut then explained to Heddor exactly what Christmas was and the creature now found the funny side of his concerns. He settled on the large sofa the predators liked, already with a curve in the seat from their bonny arses.

"So a celebration? Food and friendship" he said and Ianto nodded.

"You are all able to come if you wish, it is an open door. I know Maddy will be visiting with a gift each for the kids, especially wee Tucker." Ianto offered of Rumtuck's old friend, now his beloved friend it seemed.

"I see your mate gave the little bug that pincer" he pointed and Ianto looked over with a sigh.

"Yeah, I boiled it to make sure it was sterile though, they could have any number of diseases or something. Tuck does like to chew on it, his teeth are worrying him a bit." Ianto agreed.

"We do not have teeth" Hoddor said with wonderment, "No need when we tear everything part. A lot of work, chewing."

"Yes, but we like taste, flavour. Chewing affords more time to savour the different tastes of food" Ianto explained and Hoddor nodded with interest. "Food is important, not just for fuel but also enjoyment."

"Why some are so fat" Hoddor muttered and Ianto laughed, not scolding as he knew the creature did not understand.

"Santa is a big fat man but that doesn't mean he is greedy" Ianto giggled and Hoddor seemed to consider.

"No brother, most likely it is all the cookies and milk" Hoddor said after a while, "He should exercise more."

Ianto giggled softly as he saw his friend out, shaking his head at the weirdness of some aliens.

It wasn't until he was sinking to his knees to gather his little one into his arms that he realised he had opened a can of worms.

Predators were tricksters and the thought of stalking someone appealed to them.

Shit.

Santa might have competition this year if he wasn't careful.

And they wouldn't have reindeer that's for sure.


	78. too soon?

Ianto knew what it was three nights later and he groaned as he rolled and buried his head under the pillow, cursed and then rose.

"What the fuck it that on the roof" Jack hissed as he checked it hadn't woken the children asleep in the floor. Tucker pouted in his little mosses basket that Anwen was curled around but settled once more. Ianto cursed again, looking up with a frown.

"Babe?"

"Stop it" Ianto hissed, "I am not a babe."

"Depends who's looking lover" Jack purred, then his grin faded as they heard it again. "Shit."

"I count three" Ianto said as he tiptoed out into the kitchen where Andy was also up, sitting in his chair looking up at the slowly swinging light over the table.

"Rhys is still snoring, I commando crawled over his stomach and he grunted then went back to snorting, I don't know how he does it" Andy said with wonder, "What is it Ianto?"

There was no fear as Ianto seemed calm to the point of annoyed, "Three little idiots called Maddy, Hoddor and Red."

"The Predator Musketeers?"

"Santa and the two elf twats" Ianto muttered as a thump turned into a sliding sound and an inhuman cry of alarm.

Ianto looked at the kitchen window then sighed as a Predator sailed past to crunch into the bloody herb garden beneath. He stomped out and peered into the bushes as the Predator now struggled from the garden with the Santa suit a little worse for wear.

"Hoddor, I applaud your efforts, especially to the authenticity of the act but you are too early. This is Christmas Eve we are entering, not the Day. Tomorrow night is Santa's night." Ianto whispered.

"But what if he is busy?" Red asked, the snigger from Andy was muted by his hand as he frantically tried to wheel away with the other cursing that he hadn't used the electric model tonight for a faster retreat.

"Cut it out and go home" Ianto was calm ... not, the amusement starting as he saw Maddy with a single reindeer antler on and Red had the nose.

Yeah, looked super dumb.

Tomorrow night and I will leave a ladder out for you, yes?" Ianto said calmly, "You forgot the raisins for the reindeer poo anyway didn't you."

"Raisins for poo" Maddy said slowly, "See? I told you we didn't need the real thing. Glad I wasn't the one picking it up now."

"I washed my hands" Hoddor grumbled as he tried to look majestic with a sprig of lavender stuck in his armour.

Ianto face palmed as he watched them leave and turned to face Jack as he stood scratching his crotch with a lok of resignstion, "So...they'll do that again tomorrow night?"

"Techincally tonight" Ianto replied evenly, Andy visable in the distance huddled ovee in the chair having a laughing fit.

"Who told them!" Jack demanded and his hero pose was a little muted given the fact he was naked...like stark bollocking...hello there....half mast ...naked.

"Anwen explained during a tea party and I was not there to stop her" Ianto replied as he reached out and squeezed, "Not get that into my bed and I will be into deal with it."

Jack squeaked at the sharp tug that accompanied the last word then he ran back for the bedroom as Andy chose that moment to look up, shriek at the sight flashing past then collapse into a fresh round of mirth.

"Keep it up wise guy" Ianto said in a fair American drawl, "We'll see whos laughing when they decide to use your chair for the sleigh."

"Fuck....fuck....fuck off" Andy spluttered, flopping back as he struggled to breathe, "Ah ya bastards."

"Just saying....those dogs are getting pretty good at pulling you, yell mush next time you are wheeling them out and see what happens" Ianto joked, poking at Andy as he barked with laughter, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Andy tried to roll back to bed but was laughing too much. The sudden jolt as he was rolled had him turning to thank Ianto and he found himself looking up at a small Predator with shiny bluish armour on.

Blue?

He thanked it politely and then got back into bed, surprised and slightly touched as it made sure he was covered before wandering off, then it occurred to him that the Predators could easily get in and out.

How?

He wondered how often they wandered about cloaked taking things in, watching them interact like an ant farm or something.

He smiled as Rhys dragged him into his arms and nuzzled him, then went back to sleep.

It was comforting to know they were there though.

Like a security system.

A deadly one.


	79. Bloody hell

Christmas Eve and here he was in the bloody Receiving Room at Balmoral of all places the phone call coming about an hour after their rude morning awakening, at least Jack was happy as he got his right royal seeing to before the right royal phone call and now stood grinning next to Ianto in the right royal house.

Ianto mentally scolded himself for being so Owenish but it was bloody early, the sun barely peeking over the horizon and wee Tuck still asleep in his Taddy's embrace.

"Ah, they are ready for you if you will just hand over the bundle we can...." The man's voice waivered as Ianto bared his teeth and snarled.

"This bundle as you call it is our baby" Jack said with annoyance "For fucksake, don't you do any homework anymore?"

"Potty mouth Uncle Jack" a voice called and he spun to face Her Majesty as she moved towards them as if floating in that regal way she does, "Naughty in front of the queen too."

"Ah muffin!" Jack crooned, "They called our baby a bundle."

Jack's pout was epic and she made a small noise as she rushed to sit and pat her knee for the baby. Jack laid him in her lap and she carefully undid the swaddling to find a snoring little Jack child. The upturned nose giving away Ianto's involvement.

"Ahhhhhhh" her hands flapped as she tried not to give in to the urge to cuddle and instead she settled for stroking his little head of hair, the dark waves flicking around her fingers lovingly. "Perfect."

Ianto settled too.

She nodded and Ianto rushed to retrieve his child, rebinding him and placing him in the little Moses basket to carry through and Jack entered with the queen on his arm, talk stopping as everyone stood politely waiting for her to sit. No one even noticed Ianto behind them placing the basket on the floor under the chair Jack was standing beside and when they all sat Ianto sat in a chair by the wall, his eyes firmly on his most beloved things in the whole universe, together at the table.

"They have obviously been around for longer than we thought" one was saying as if resuming an earlier conversation. Ianto found that extremely rude as did the queen who pursed her lips.

"Well, the earliest comments about them are the Egyptians" another said with a soft sniff, "Seems they were here when the pyramids were built."

Ianto canted his head and watched as the queen canted her head too, flicking through a file and he saw one beside him so he started to read as well, an involuntary snort of amusement escaping as he read some of the thoughts on their impact on humans.

"Something funny?" a man with medals worn like confetti demanded.

Ianto glanced up and then rose to address the table, as a polite person does and her majesty nodded her approval for him to speak.

"Xenomorph and Predators have battled for centuries, this planet was populated by the Predators so they might have a fine hunting ground for their young to hone their killer instincts. Not only were their slave race placed here to flourish when their natural plant was threatened, their need to hunt Xenomorph led to the ancient Mesopotamians and such sacrificing some of their people for the good of the hunt each...¦seven? I think seven years if I can remember the hieroglyphics on the ship walls, look you need not fear the Predators. They could wipe you all out without blinking, they choose not to because you are their ...well....pets?"

Silent staring as Ianto looked to either side of him.

"You speak like you know a bit about them, Torchwood right?" another asked and Ianto bowed politely as Jack introduced themselves as Torchwood Cardiff.

"Well Torchwood Earth of we are going to get picky Captain" the queen purred and Jack shrugged as he said he was not about to argue semantics with such a pretty lady.

"How many are there?" another demanded, "How do we kill them?"

"We are Legion" Ianto replied as he bristled, "We are everywhere."

As if to hone the point Maddy and Hoddor stepped away from the wall they had flanked Ianto by and let their cloaking fall away. The room became silent as an art installation.

"Humans are ours" Maddy said slowly, "We brought you here from the stars far away and gave you this planet so you might evolve and become. We do not come to kill what we tried to save. Those you left behind perished at the claws of Xenomorph. We mourn those we also lost to get you safe. Those who died for you are remembered in our songs. Do not fear the one with the big stick, for the shepherd only wishes to keep his flock alive. Fear the wolf circling the flock, we are here to protect you not eat you. We hunt."

Silence.

Ianto turned to smile at the queen and that was when his son decided to make an entrance, a lusty cry alerting them to the bundle under Jack's chair as the huge Predator lunged for it.

The only sound as she lifted the baby to her shoulder was a pen that rolled noisily across the glass top of the table to land on the carpet.


	80. gifts in the car

Ianto didn't see the funny side until they were almost home, he thought it was a burp until the deep booming laugh filled the vehicle and he leaned over to hold himself with amusement.

"Did you see their faces when they decloaked?" he chortled and Jack grinned as he watched Ianto flop back to gain better breath for more bellows of mirth.

Its' going to be a long day, followed by a longer night" Jack said softly as he turned the wheel, "we have no idea what those stupid praying mantis brains have in store for us."

"Careful" Ianto warned, "I resemble one on the inside."

"Yes but you are bigger on the inside love, you fit so much more than just a Predator behind that gorgeous big dicked exterior."

"Oh gods, just don't put that on my gift tag" Ianto replied and Jack laughed along with him.

"MR B.D.E." Jack giggled.

"Stop it, you are incorrigible" Ianto spluttered happily, looking back at the sleeping tot, "Do you think we got our message across?"

"I think Maddy slapping the Xenomorph head down as an offering to Lizzie sort of finished it" Jack nodded, "Like...sealing the deal."

"She did look impressed" Ianto said happily, his head settling as he closed his eyes and that sleep thing he like to do in the car took over.

Jack drove sedately with care around corners so his beloved would sleep, revelling in a simple thing that was still a form of providing, right? He looked back over the past year, his son's arrival and most importantly, Ianto's return to his life and he wondered what he had done to deserve it. All the shit he had eating in life, this pay off was a doozy and it worried him that maybe the gods had another kick in the head getting aimed any day now.

Then he glanced over at his love and smiled, secure in the knowledge that Ianto would be there by his side with his teeth bared, blades out and blood boiling.

So much had happened in the space of such a short time, his time last year he was watching the stars while the rest of the world celebrated life, he had lain there out in a paddock in the countryside and simply existed as the world went around the sun so damned slowly.

Now it seemed to move so fast, the joy in his heart unable to be explained as simple love, gods this was so much more than just love. Just anything. Ianto dying had taken a part of Jack and now not only was he whole again but the addition of little monster Tuck had somehow completed a quest he hadn't even known he was on.

All this time he thought he was looking for the Doctor, looking for answers. Yet each time, he was left unsatisfied. He knew now. This is what he had been seeking. His quest had not be for an explanation or reversal of fortune, he was finally able to see that he was supposed to see what the fortune was. Realise how rich he was and accept the reward he had been given by Rose and the Tardis.

Ianto started to snore softly, matching their son's snuffles and Jack felt such a surge of affection his eyes prickled.

So dammed blessed.

Thank you Rose.


End file.
